The Paladin Project
by KColl2003
Summary: The day before 'Graduation', Buffy finds out about the lie and beats Xander into a coma. Four years later he returns with an army and his best friend - Angel. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

The Paladin Project 1 - Prodigal  
  
Title: The Paladin Project 1 - Prodigal  
  
Rating: R (For Language later)  
  
Relationships:  
  
Story: Action\Adventure  
  
Feedback: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.  
  
E-Mail: KeithWrestle@Yahoo.Co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just worship at their altar.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
  
"Any ideas Faith?"  
  
The raven-haired Slayer glanced across at her companion with disgust. "Gee Woodie, I don't know, you, me, and six Ubers. I'm thinking orgy maybe?" If she was on her own she could maybe run, but with Wood in tow that option was out. Man, these Ubers were scary mothers.  
  
"I'd pay to watch that." Faith blinked at the strange yet oddly familiar voice behind her. "Even supply the baby oil. But maybe we'll get rid of the ubers first."  
  
Suddenly a pair of figures burst past her even as another duo appeared behind the ubers facing her. "What the fuck!" the four figures tore into the ubers, their swords flashing.  
  
Faith took a second to inspect their rescuers. One was an African-American in his late thirties who despite his thickly muscled bulk moved with an amazing finesse and wielded his katana with a skill that she only could dream of. But as good as the dark-skinned man was with a blade, the two men behind the ubers were even better. Both men looked to be related, perhaps brothers or cousins and worked together with an ease that hinted at years of practice. The strangest character though was a slight man with the white face of a mimic who tore into the ubers with a breath-taking brutality; easily taking hits that would have knocked her flat on her gorgeous ass and staggering the demons with punches she would have been proud of.  
  
As the last uber exploded into dust, she turned to the trenchcoated man who'd appeared by her side and drooled. He was a tall brown-haired man who must have weighed 220lbs easy but not a body-builder's bulk, rather the lithe functionality of a top class athlete. There was something about him that reminded her of somebody in her past, course with her past that still left a hell of a field. Suddenly the African-American spoke, his deep voice gravelly. "What next kid?"  
  
"Back to base Blade. Leave the Slayer and her boytoy to clean up."  
  
Boytoy. Faith's eyes widened. Now she had it, it was Harris, some sixty pounds heavier than the last time she'd seen him and way better dressed but definitely the Xman. Suddenly her lips parted in a snarl as she remembered what the bastard had done. Drawing back her hand she started towards the man only for an arm to snake out of the surrounding darkness and restrain her. Growling ferally she looked up. Her mouth dropped open. "Angel! What the fuck are you doing protecting that prick?"  
  
Her mentor smiled thinly. "Who says I'm protecting him?"  
  
Faith's blood chilled as she saw the sawn-off shotgun muzzle peeking out of the man's trenchcoat and the cold look in the man's eyes. Suddenly Harris was a very serious player. "He got you sent hell!" she blustered.  
  
"And saved the world in the process," the vampire replied evenly. "Let's not forget you trying to kill him eh? Just call it a draw."  
  
"Deadboy," it was Xander. "You got the attack dog under control yet?"  
  
Angel let out a groan. "You've heard of diplomacy Xander?"  
  
"Heard of it," the man chuckled, "not got much use for it though. Got a minute, in private?"  
  
Angel nodded and started towards the man. She began to follow only to find her way blocked by the black man. "Xander said private," the man growled.  
  
"Never was much good at following orders," she attempted to push past the man only for the man to push her back.  
  
"Don't try me little girl." Faith blinked, he was close to as strong as her.  
  
* * *  
  
"What a fucking mess."  
  
I don't see your problem Xander," Angel said innocently, "we saved two innocents isn't that a good thing?"  
  
His friend sent him a withering glance. "Faith, an innocent? That's a real strange definition of the word Deadboy. That's right laugh it up, I definitely preferred you broody."  
  
"Yeah I wonder who changed me?"  
  
"I blame Wesley," his straight-faced friend retorted.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"You know all the music hall jokes, Benny Hill routines," his friend sighed. "Fuck Angel what do we do next?"  
  
The vampire looked at his friend with concern. For all the skills and experience Xander had amassed over the past four years he was still terrified of Buffy. "Xander, I'll go back with Faith and fill the others in. Tell them how things stand."  
  
Xander's shoulders slumped in relief. "You sure? You and her don't exactly get on these days."  
  
"Yeah I know but she's not never tried to kill me," he hid a wince at his friend's sudden loss of colour. "But I'll need back-up in case she gets insistent."  
  
"Take the McLeods and Eric," his friend offered. "I think Blade can protect me."  
  
"Prevent you from getting in trouble you mean," Angel replied dryly.  
  
"You wound me Sir Vampire," Xander grinned. "So you think my dad and Jack have bonded with Wes yet?"  
  
"Unlikely," the vampire replied dryly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Buffy moved to engulf him as he made his way into the lounge but he stepped aside, evading her grasp. "Buffy," he said neutrally, his even tone betraying none of the anger he felt. Angel nodded at Giles, smiled at Dawn, and ignored Willow's attempts to get his attention.  
  
"B," it was Faith, "we got big trouble, Xand's back and he's got some serious back-up."  
  
"What!" Buffy's eyes flashed dangerously. "That bastard! I thought he'd learnt his lesson the last time. I'll-."  
  
"You'll do nothing!" Angel thundered. "You and your fists of fury did enough damage last time."  
  
"You know what he did. He-."  
  
"He saved the world," Angel interrupted coldly. "If Xander hadn't lied to you you'd have held back, stalled, to try and delay me from opening Acathla. And if you hadn't come at me full tilt I would have beaten you."  
  
"Yeah, like you could ever -."  
  
His fist smashed into Spike's jaw lifting the bleached blonde vampire off his feet and dumping him on the ground. Snarling, Spike attempted to rise only to stop as the McLeods held their swords at his neck. "Be quiet childe," Angel growled, "your better is talking."  
  
"It was my decision!" Buffy shouted. "He had no right -."  
  
Angel felt his temper snap. "No Buffy! You're the one who had no right to hospitalise a powerless innocent who'd saved your life four times that I know of! That had twice saved you from Angelus!"  
  
"What do you mean?" this was from Dawn.  
  
"Buffy went patrolling with the flu," Angel didn't move his angry gaze from the blonde," I more or less beat her into unconsciousness before Xander put my head in a sack and kneed me in the face. Later I went to the hospital to kill, rape, and turn her." The Slayer paled. "But Xander was waiting and backed me off. And what you did to a man who'd have gladly laid down his life for you," Angel decided to tell the Slayer the entire truth. "It wasn't Giles who found Xander after you'd beat him to a pulp it was me."  
  
"What!"  
  
Angel ignored Buffy's shout. "I figured with Graduation being the next day it would be my last chance to try and apologise to Giles for what I'd done. Instead I found Xander lying in a pool of blood, barely hanging onto consciousness and muttering your name again and again. I thought he was muttering the name of his hero not his attacker. I tried to comfort him, held him in my arms, and told him," he glared at the fidgeting Slayer, "told him we'd get the demon that'd done it. Even thought it might have been Faith to get at you the beating was so brutal."  
  
"And then I entered the library, saw Angel hovering over Xander and came to the obvious conclusion," Giles broke in, his face set in a grim line. " I attacked him, Angel sought to restrain me but I was a wild man. If Cordelia," Giles broke away from his recital to stare at Buffy, "hadn't awoken from her beating to tell us what happened who knows what might have occurred. Tell me Buffy, what had Cordelia done to get her black eye, concussion and dislocated shoulder - try and stop Xander's assault I believe?"  
  
"Still next to Xander she got off lightly - a concussion, perforated eardrum, broken right collarbone, broken jaw and nose, three cracked ribs, sprained left wrist, three broken fingers, a bruised kidney, and," Angel winced, "a ruptured testicle." Spike began to chuckle. "Quiet childe or I'll stake you right now." Once Spike had fallen silent he continued. "I waited until Xander was stabilised then arranged for Giles to have him transferred to L.A. so Cordelia and I could look after him. After all I didn't want you to have another chance to kill him on my behalf. After four months he was fit enough to start training and working with me."  
  
"So that's where Xander's been the last four years?" Willow broke in. "Working with you?"  
  
"For a few months. Then Cordy had a vision that Faith was coming so I advised Xander to leave before Buffy inevitably arrived."  
  
"So what's he been doing?"  
  
He smiled at Dawn. "He's been hunting independently."  
  
"Oh I bet Droopy's a raging success."  
  
Growling ferally Angel crossed the room in a blur and slammed a foot into his grand-childe's balls causing Spike to scream in pain.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Angel stared impassively at the furious blonde. "I dare for one very simple reason. If anything happens to me, my very good friend Demonsbane will kill you. And that's if my companions here don't manage it."  
  
The tense silence that followed Angel's pronouncement was broken seconds later by Giles' explosion. "You're saying Xander is Demonsbane?"  
  
Angel nodded and smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Who's Demonsbane?" the question came from Dawn but everyone except his companions, Spike, Wood, and Giles looked confused.  
  
It was Giles who answered a dazed expression on his face. "Demonsbane is the bogeyman, the myth that demons, vampires, and other denizens of the occult underworld fear above all other. His skill and ruthlessness are legendary. What's Xander actually done? There are so many rumours."  
  
"Here's just a few edited highlights. March '00 helped Blade-."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike turned even paler than usual.  
  
"Eliminate a demon dealer in human children in San Diego. In Jun '00, he helped Lady Croft foil an occult artefact smuggling ring. In July," Angel glanced at the intently listening brunette Slayer, "Xander saved your life."  
  
"Well fuck, I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the lamp but I think I'd remember that!"  
  
Angel ignored the interruption. "The Council put out a contract on you with the Order. Xander got to the assassin, took his head, and sent it back to Travers with a note warning him that if any more attempts were made on your life he'd answer to him. That's the man you were going to attack tonight." Angel savoured the embarrassed look on Faith's face. At least one Slayer appeared willing to admit when she'd made a mistake. "In Sept '00, he prevented a demonic hit on Tony Stark."  
  
"Xander knows Tony Stark!" that came from a high-pitched sounding teen he didn't recognise. "That is so cool!"  
  
"In December '00 he prevented a revived Atlantean High Mage from resurrecting Atlantis," judging from the looks on Willow's and Giles' faces they knew exactly what that meant, "in the same month he helped the FBI hunt down a demon-worshipping serial killer."  
  
"Bloody hell," Giles appeared to be the only one left with the power of speech.  
  
"January '01 was a busy month too. He helped Doctor Strange," Willow's mouth dropped open at the mention of the world's premier occultist, "stop a dimensional eater and the Charmed Ones deal with a magically immune witch- hunter. Then in March 01, he saved Jack Crow, the Vatican's top gun, from a vampire attack. May '01, he helped the Charmed Ones imprison a fallen angel. In June 01, he helped his real father," he saw Willow and Buffy exchange puzzled glances," deal with an alien-shape shifter."  
  
"I always knew there were -."  
  
The high-pitched man shut up at a golden flicker of his eyes. "Sept 01, he helped Eric," he nodded towards the slight man stood beside him, "deal with a group of vampires preying on his club's patrons. In Oct 01, he executed an Oriental sorcerer running an extortion racket throughout the U.S.' Chinese communities. In Feb 02, he helped Jack Crow rescue the Cardinal in charge of their demon hunting program from a pack of vampires intending to turn him. In May 02, he helped Blade rescue a dozen kids from a cult planning to sacrifice them to summon an apocalypse. In Jun '02, he blew up the Takaran HQ." The room exploded in commotion, Angel waited until the room had quietened before continuing. "Wolfram & Hart put a contract out on him; Xander tends to be direct these days. In Aug 02 he helped Lady Croft and James Bond foil a plot to mass-hypnotise the U.N. Security Council. In Nov 02, he ran into the Scourge," Angel grimaced as he remembered Doyle's death to save him, "and helped the McLeods deal with them. In January of this year, he helped his dad and a double-agent foil a terrorist plot to take over a military base and unit. Oh, and 2 weeks ago he helped my gang save the world from one of the ancients."  
  
Giles swallowed. "I think I need to sit down."  
  
"S..so you're saying Xander has worked for the Vatican, the UN, FBI, the Pentagon, and the world's second's richest man?" Dawn asked, her eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"More they, and the CIA and the British government owe him big." Angel replied candidly.  
  
"And a lot of people too," Eric broke in, "Xander's been real busy setting up the Paladin Project."  
  
"What's the Paladin Project?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Angel regarded his ex sadly before answering. How could he have been so wrong about her? All the qualities he'd once so admired had faded away leaving a bitter and selfish harpy. "Tony Stark is above all else a humanitarian. When he learned of the world's dark under-belly, he immediately gave Xander sole charge of a one billon dollar trust fund," there was a thud when the squeaky-voiced man fell to the floor in a faint, "to use for fighting demons. In addition to setting up a dozen groups across the nation with substantial annual budgets, Xander has also created a network of uniquely talented contacts who all fight evil in one way or another and will assist other team members in case of an emergency."  
  
"That's great," Buffy broke in. "With the First in town we need all the help we can get. "Tell them -."  
  
Eric laughed. "We don't take orders from you."  
  
"Who then?" the blonde glared at first Eric and then him. "Are you in charge?"  
  
"No, Xander."  
  
"Xander!" Buffy laughed derisively.  
  
"Xander's the man who paid your back property taxes after your mother died, although that was for Dawn rather than you. Xander's the man who paid off your mother's medical bills. And Xander's not the man who assaults his friends or tosses aside a man who'd acted as their father for three years in favour of a power-hungry maniac. Xander's not the one who twice forced the same father-figure to take a murderous vampire into their home. I could go on but the bottom line is Xander has proven his loyalty, dedication to the cause, and leadership ability beyond doubt. You," Angel shook his head, "you're not even close. We'd follow Xander into hell, you we wouldn't follow to the end of the street. Let's go."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Angel turned back to Willow. "Yes?" his clipped tone showing exactly what he'd thought of someone who'd abandon their oldest friend without a second thought.  
  
The Wicca faltered under his gaze. "Why does he still fight?"  
  
"Some," he glared at Buffy, "have to be forced into the fight against darkness. Others, Faith and I for example, fight the darkness to earn redemption. Others, the true heroes like Xander, having seen the darkness find they cannot idly stand by and allow the innocent and helpless be consumed by it." After shaking Giles by his hand and hugging Dawn he turned to his companions. "Let's go." 


	2. 2

The Paladin Project 2 - Doubts & Decisions  
  
"Colonel O' Neill have you seen Xander?"  
  
The Air Force Colonel looked up with a grin. "Afraid not, and it's Jack."  
  
Sydney smiled back at the Colonel. "Okay Jack, thanks anyway." How could anybody doubt the parental link between O'Neill and Xander wondered the secret agent? They shared the same infectious smile, good-humoured eyes, easy manner that hid a steely determination and fierce loyalty to people and causes they believed in. "I'll try the gym."  
  
She turned away from the man only for him to grab her arm; a look of what she hoped was mock-seriousness on his face. "Sydney, I trust your intentions to my son are strictly honourable."  
  
"Ah, but where would be the fun in that?" she smiled at the man's answering amused snort. "If anyone wants me I'll be downstairs." At the Colonel's nod, she hurried away from the lounge and down to the basement.  
  
It was quite a set-up Xander had here, mused the secret agent. The emergency facility hid behind the facade of a three storey mansion in one of Sunnydale's most exclusive suburbs. Its twelve feet high brick wall and imposing steel gate concealed all manner of security equipment - CCTV cameras, steel reinforced front door, motion and infra-red sensors as well as bullet-proof glass were just the relatively normal ones. Rather more specialised was the security lights that could blanket ultra-violet light over the entire grounds at the flick of a switch inside the house, and the holy water sprinklers hidden in the gardens.  
  
Inside the mansion, the ground floor, the only floor any casual visitor to the building would gain access to, everything seemed normal - the games room, the dining room, kitchens, and lounge all seemed normal although eyebrows might have been raised at the vast collection of occult books in the library. But it was the pass-worded first, second, and basement floors that held the mansion's real secrets. The basement held a gym the equal to any in the world containing aerobics, weights and dojo equipment as well as a shooting range and a vast selection of practice weaponry for hand to hand combat as well as the lavishly equipped garage, and the escape tunnel. The first floor held the male and female dorms and also the main armoury, shooting range, and the briefing room. But it was the top floor that held the heart of the building, the when occupied 24 hour a day crisis centre.  
  
The crisis centre was filled with the most up-to-date Stark technology that not only controlled the house's external and internal security system but also enabled the centre to tap into any phone anywhere in the world while also ensuring that the building was itself unbuggable. The room's capabilities didn't end there, also allowing the team to hack into the city's CCTV camera system and even had its own purpose-built satellite hovering over the city, capable of going wherever ordered. Even in her days in SD-6 she'd never been surrounded by as varied and a dangerous group of individuals - Blade, Angel, and Jack Crow all managed to make her nervous. She didn't know how Xander could organise such a group and such a building. He had resources she'd never dreamed of and he was just a kid, nearly ten years her junior.  
  
Still, Sydney smiled softly, Xander had always been unusual. Her smile broadened as she remembered her first meeting with him eighteen months ago.  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney hit the floor in a forward roll, dodging beneath the two beasts' flashing swords. What the hell was happening? This was meant to be a simple retrieval mission, but instead she was battling these escapees from a Conan movie. She started to rise, moving into a spin kick.  
  
"Stay down!" The agent instinctively dropped back down, flattening herself to the ground as a shot boomed out twice and the beasts attacking her screamed before also dropping to the ground. "You can get up now."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open as she regarded the friendly-looking young man who'd rescued her. He looked to be twenty at the most, younger even than she'd been when first recruited by SD-6. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Agent Bristow," the youth grinned lopsidedly at her, "you're not cleared to know that." Her eyes widened, who did the kid think he was talking to? The young man's face turned serious. "Did you get any slime off them on you?" She nodded; the youth groaned. "You'd better strip."  
  
"What!" Angry now, she started towards the man only to stop when he pointed his shotgun at her and stepped back out of easy reach.  
  
"Agent Bristow, the blood of those creatures is high corrosive. Within three minutes they'd start to eat through your cat-suit. Another couple of minutes after that and you'll be on the floor, screaming, begging me to blow your brains out, to stop the pain."  
  
Sydney paled and, impressed by the sincerity in the man's voice, obeyed. "Alright but you'd better explain what's going on."  
  
"You're here about Jesus Castillo, the Cuban mercenary arranger, correct?" she nodded reluctantly, unwilling to give up information but it seemed as if he already knew anyway. "Remove your gloves last, don't risk contaminating your hands," the man instructed before continuing. "What you don't know is that Castillo has another highly lucrative sideline namely," the man hesitated, "namely the supply of demons to the lords of the underworld."  
  
"Demons! Are you nuts!" The man sighed. "Look at the two bodies at your feet Agent Bristow, did you ever see anything like them on the cover of National Geographic?"  
  
Sydney glanced down at the grey-skinned troll-like beasts on the ground and nodded, her rescuer had a point. Suddenly she realised the now blushing man was offering her his trenchcoat. Smiling slightly she took the offered coat. "You're quite the gentleman aren't you?" she teased lightly. "First rescuing a damsel in distress and then offering her your coat."  
  
The man smiled tightly. "Growing up with the women I did, manners had nothing to do with it, just simple self-preservation. So Agent Bristow, I've read your file." Her mouth dropped open. Her file? How could a kid get hold of her file? "Would you be interested in some freelance work?"  
  
"Freelance? I'm afraid my employers don't allow their operatives to work freelance. Besides," she grinned at the man. "You couldn't afford me."  
  
"I've got Agency head clearance. Besides," the young man winked cockily. "I can afford more than you'd think."  
  
* * *  
  
Her smile withered and died as she watched the solitary man in the gym pound on a heavy bag. His movements were a blur, incorporating a level of skill that she for all her training could only dream of, but it was the look on her friend's face that worried her. She'd only worked with him on three occasions in the time she'd known him but she'd never seen him frightened. Pushing the door open she walked into the spacious gym. "Hi Xander."  
  
The man turned to her and smiled. "Hi Syd."  
  
Sydney nodded, noticing the way Xander's grin lacked its usual infectious warmth, seeming strained and forced, before walking over to the man. "Xander, talk to me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why you've been so edgy since you got back from patrol. About why you've ordered a World-End alert. About anything, just talk Xander."  
  
After a second her friend nodded slowly. "Could you pass me a towel please?"  
  
She pouted playfully as she complied. "Spoilsport, take away one of life's great pleasures - sweaty hunk."  
  
Xander chuckled dryly. "My alert didn't pull you away from anything important?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "With SD-6 gone and the Alliance crippled I'm kind of on hiatus right now. Besides with clearance you've wrangled, only the Deputy Head up can countermand your request."  
  
"Hey this is strictly voluntary. I don't press-gang people. If you don't want to be here."  
  
"Just joking Xander," she soothed. "I wouldn't miss a change to see my favourite jester. So this is where you come from? How does the small-town boy become a legendary demon hunter anyway?"  
  
The young man's eyes gleamed bitterly. "Short version. Boy gets brought up by parents whose main hobbies seem to be how much they can drink and how much they can beat him. At age 15 boys meets beautiful blonde and falls head over heels for her," Xander smiled wryly, "in this case literally. Girl isn't interested, boy's too ordinary for her. But boy fights beside the girl for three years, battling demons and gains self-esteem and a father he'd never had before. Then the day before he's going to graduate," the youth's face tightened. "The boy gets called to a meeting at the library where his gang hang out. Suddenly his hero attacks him, this beautiful blonde he's loved from the first day he saw, beats him into a three day coma. Then, and this is where things gets really ironic, the girl's demon lover turns up and saves the boy's life, takes him, and nurses him back to health."  
  
Sydney's heart ached at the pain she heard in her friend's voice. "Is that why you're scared? Because of her?"  
  
"Buffy, no not really," Xander shook his head. "It's this place, Sunnydale. Outside of Sunnydale I'm someone, Demonsbane. But here I'm just Alexander Lavelle Harris, town loser. "  
  
"I understand your problem," she nodded. "I'd be worried if my middle name was Lavelle too." Smiling slightly at the man's chuckle she reached up and stroked the man's face. "There's a lot people in this building who happen to think Alexander Lavelle Harris is pretty special."  
  
"Thanks Syd," Xander grinned. "Now we're going to keep the Lavelle bit between ourselves right?"  
  
She opened her mouth to reply only for the gym door to swing open. "Xander," it was a worried looking Angel. "Giles is on the phone for you."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're saying you can't magically track Xander?" Buffy demanded angrily as she paced the dining room floor.  
  
"No, somebody's blocking my access," Willow replied meekly. "That amount of power I'm guessing the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Maybe you should take a hint, Buffy. Obviously Xander doesn't want to traced," Giles suggested.  
  
"That liar doesn't get to bring his own private army into my town!"  
  
"Your town?" this time the comment came from an incredulous looking Dawn. "Who died and made your Queen of Sunnydale? This was Xander's home way before we came here Buffy."  
  
"Yeah and he ran away," Buffy shot back.  
  
"And what was he supposed to do B?" This time it was Faith's turn to butt in. "Stay around for round 2? I was with you before but if Angel -."  
  
"Angel's got no right! It was my decision to make, I'm the Slayer! Willow, start looking on the computer, there must be some record. Hotel records, something."  
  
Faith shook her head. "Fuck this." The brunette started for the dining room door.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave," Buffy snapped.  
  
"I didn't ask." The brunette sneered up at Spike stood blocking her path. "Get out of my way bleach-job or soul or no soul, B will be carrying you around in an urn."  
  
"And on that note, I too will retire to bed," Giles groaned as several heads turned to him. "Different ones obviously."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
Once in his room, Giles pulled out the piece of paper that Angel had slipped into his pocket and quickly dialled the number contained on it on his mobile. "Hello? Ah yeas, Mr Whyndham-Pryce, Rupert Giles here. Could I speak to Xander?"  
  
Ten minutes later he'd caught up with the youth he considered his son and warned him of Buffy's intentions. After hanging up the Watcher he let out a weary sigh, today he felt every day of his 48 years. Where had it all gone wrong? At first he'd thought Buffy had such potential - he'd marvelled at her spirit and determination, but had failed to notice her selfishness and basic immaturity.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Watcher, using a phone to make a secret call in a house with two Slayers and a vampire with super hearing, now that wasn't very smart was it?"  
  
Giles bit back a groan as he turned to face the figure stood in the now open doorway of his room. He was in a world of trouble. "And what would you suggest Faith?" he asked archly even as he eyed his truncheon lying on the desk. If he could get to that, maybe, just maybe he could knock the Slayer out and escape. It was a slight chance, but it was the only one he had and he wouldn't let either Slayer hurt Xander again, even at the cost of his own life. "Should I have made my phone call under my bed sheets perhaps?"  
  
A smile played on the brunette's full lips, she walked over to the desk, blocking his hoped for salvation. "That would have made listening in harder, more interesting but harder. Used to pick pockets when I was living on the streets otherwise I wouldn't have seen Angel passing you the paper."  
  
"So what do you intend to do?" He was trapped, with the Slayer barring his route to his weapon even that small hope had gone.  
  
"Depends." The Slayer's smile reminded him of a shark's.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On if you'll take me with you when you blow amateur hour and go play with the big boys."  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you hurt Xander -."  
  
"Fuck G," the Slayer cut him off with an angry shake of the head. "I was major pissed with Xand but if Angel says Xman did the right thing that's five by five by me. Besides I'm sick of the bleached and the brainless sideshow, only one vamp gives me orders. Xman's got some serious players backing him. And," Faith looked down at the carpet, her customary brashness deserting her, "way Angel tells it Xand saved my life when I was inside. I never even thanked him for the first time."  
  
Impressed by the sincerity he heard in the Slayer's voice Giles nodded. "Very well."  
  
Faith beamed at him. "Wicked! I wanna bring Woodie and Pipsqueak too."  
  
"Pipsqueak?" Giles paused. "I'm not comfortable with the idea of separating Dawn from her sister."  
  
"Fuck G, B hardly notices anyone except her pet vampire and maybe Red. Dawn's better off out of here."  
  
"You realise that would put us on a collision course with Buffy."  
  
Faith shrugged. "So? I'd back Xman's team against this gang any day. B's lost the plot G, live with it." Giles nodded sadly, every word of what Faith said was unfortunately true. 


	3. 3

The Paladin Project 3 - First Strike  
  
"Bloody hell Xander, it's good to see you!"  
  
"Lara!" Xander laughed as he swept the English aristocrat into his arms and spun her round. "You came!"  
  
"I could hardly turn down a chance to see my favourite toyboy now could I?" the explorer chuckled at his flush. "I brought the information you asked for."  
  
"Great, thanks."  
  
"I trust I'm not going to be engulfed in a bear-hug."  
  
Xander smiled at the dry voice. He turned towards its owner, a handsome slightly-built man in his mid-forties dressed in designer casuals and with air of suave sophistication that didn't fully conceal the man's aura of danger. "I'll have to settle for a handshake then." Still grinning he hurried over to the man. "Glad you could make it James."  
  
He was answered by a chuckle and a slight smile. "Given the trouble you always seem to get me into I could hardly say no now could I? Particularly as my employers owe you so many favours."  
  
Xander flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah right," he turned to the others. "Guys this is Lady Lara Croft," he indicated the beautiful and statuesque brunette, "and James Bond." He turned back to the newcomers, "why don't you introduce yourselves around. Angel, Wes, Blade, with me in the study."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander threw down the notes in his frustration. "This is all rumours! No solid facts!"  
  
"I'm sure Lady Croft did the best she could."  
  
Xander hid a smile at Wesley's stiff tone. Behind the stubble and new clothes the former Watcher was still the same English gentleman. "I know Wes, and we're not likely to get any better information that this, not with the Council gone and Strange off in another dimension, I mean what's the use of mobiles? I want a new network that spans the inter-dimensional grid," he coughed as he realised the strange looks his comments were gaining him. "It's just.." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "One thing does stand out though. The First seems to like working through priests who have lost their faith, all his major disciples have been defrocked holy men."  
  
"So?"  
  
"As verbose as ever Angel," Xander grinned. "So if the First likes working through former holy men maybe he uses the same principle when encamping his troops."  
  
"An interesting possibility," Wesley commented. "And this helps us how?"  
  
"Just a theory Wes. Just a theory." Xander smiled slowly before turning to Angel and Blade. "This is what I need you to do tomorrow night."  
  
* * *  
  
"This," Xander pointed at the blown-up photograph stuck on the briefing wall behind him, "is St. Leonard's. Built in 1920s it was abandoned in 1986. And," Xander glanced toward Blade and nodded, "is the major hiding place of the Bringers located in town. About 200 in all."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Jack Crow growled, "I'm itching to do some violence."  
  
Xander grinned. "So glad you asked," he glanced towards his father. "Colonel O' Neill do you want to go through the plan?" It was his plan, worked out with assistance from the Colonel and Angel, but although he'd worked with every person in the room at least twice, he'd never led such a large group before, particularly of people who nearly all had a ton more combat experience. He was more than happy to hide in the background and work through the more experienced members of the team.  
  
Unfortunately the SG-1 Colonel had other ideas. "Sure Xander, good plan by the way," he grimaced in embarrassment. "The Charmed Ones will magically," it was his father's turn to grimace, he'd obviously not got used to the idea of magic, "start a fire towards the back of the church. Once the Bringers start to flee through the doors myself, Teal'C, and Frank Castle, will be on the rooftops opposite with snipers rifles to pick them off."  
  
"Excuse me," it was Paige Matthews, "but isn't that a little cold-blooded?"  
  
"Paige," Xander decided to interrupt, his voice soft but firm. "My information is that these demon-worshippers have butchered over 150 teenage girls in the past 18 months in the U.S. alone. Why? Because they might be Slayers."  
  
"Oh," the young witch sat back down.  
  
After a second Colonel O' Neill continued. "The ones that get past us will head into one of four alleys 200 yards in front of the church. In each of the alleys will be one of Angel, Xander, Eric Draven, & Blade."  
  
"There's two other exits," Crow growled.  
  
"Yeah, Xander thought of that," O'Neill said laconically. "You Mr. Crow will be situated in the copse 120 yards behind the church with Gunn, Rybaeck, Whyndham-Pryce, and Bond."  
  
"Fucking great," grunted the Vatican's top gun, "two Brits and a chef - sounds like the punch line to a really shit joke."  
  
O'Neill ignored Crow's mutterings. "There's also a right side door but that will be covered by the McLeods and Amanda. However where the fire is planned, these two doors will be mostly cut off so the majority of the Bringers will come out of the front. Major Carter will be in charge of base operations while we're out on operation. Any questions?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander can we talk?"  
  
The young man glanced up from setting up his equipment to see he was surrounded by a concerned-looking O'Neill and Angel. "Sure guys."  
  
"In private."  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow at O'Neill's tone. "Sure." He led his father and best friend down into the basement, after closing the door behind them he turned to the others. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Xander, you should have been the one giving the mission briefing. It was your plan and you're our leader."  
  
Leader, ah that dreaded word again. He glanced down at the floor. "I'm pretty good in a fight. I can even train and lead a bunch of street kids to fight vamps. But you guys?" Xander shook his head. "I can't command you guys. You've been in the Air Force for longer than I've been alive, been to dozens of alien worlds. Angel's a Master Vampire. Blade's the vampire bogeyman. Jack Crow's been hunting vampires since the seventies. James Bond's a freakin' legend and the Charmed Ones are the most powerful Wiccas in the world. And the rest of you are just legitimate bad asses. I'm way out of my league now."  
  
"Xander sit down."  
  
The freelance demon hunter paled at the unexpected firmness in the soldier's tone. Once he'd sat down his biological father began to talk. "For god's sake Xander it wasn't me who Tony Stark entrusted a one billion dollar trust fund to. It wasn't Angel who organised the Paladin Project and has the pull to get all these 'bad asses' off their normal assignments and here."  
  
"Yeah but -."  
  
O'Neill let out a sigh. "Xander, after you told me about the soldier who possessed you I did a little digging. He has quite a history, would you like to hear it?"  
  
"Sure," Xander nodded. He guessed whatever answer he gave he was going to hear it anyway. And although he could access the soldier's instincts, skills, and knowledge, he couldn't access his specific memories so he would be interested in learning more about the soldier who shared the terrifying abyss that was his head.  
  
"The soldier who possessed you wasn't an U.S. soldier but British." Xander's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that. "He was Sgt. Alfred Edwards. Born on 18th March 1924, he signed up in early 1941 and was a commando before joining the forerunner of the SAS, the Long Range Desert Group. As well as fighting in the European theatre in World War II, he also served in the SAS in Malaysia and Borneo before leaving in 1970. During his career he won the Brit's major honour the Victoria Cross, a Military Medal and bar, and a Military Cross. Our own government also award him a Silver Star and a Purple Heart, and he was also decorated by the French, Dutch, and Malaysian governments."  
  
"Shit," Xander's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Xander," he glanced at an even more serious looking than normal Angel. "Before you became Demonsbane you were still the man who brought Buffy back to life, who backed down Angelus, who planned the Judge's demise, who saved Faith from a Jhe demon, and who organised the Mayor's downfall."  
  
"Damn it Angel, people died because of my plan - Oz, Anaya, Harmony, and Larry." The pain of his failure still hurt today. Even more than his beating it was those deaths that he hated Buffy for, if he'd been there maybe he'd have been able to do something.  
  
"But plenty of people lived who would have otherwise died," Angel retorted. "You might not have been there, but it was your plan that saved a lot of people that day."  
  
After a second he nodded reluctantly. It was time to stop ducking his responsibilities; Tony had made it clear the Project was his responsibility. "Fine, so let's get this done," he rose and headed for the door.  
  
"I've read that information you gave out on The First, I didn't understand much of it."  
  
"Didn't understand much of it?" Angel chuckled, "he's your dad alright."  
  
Xander ignored Angel's comment to look at his father." I can help you with it," he offered.  
  
"I'd rather get the information off Lady Croft, she is the source." His father winked at him.  
  
"Don't go there dad. Trust me she'll break you. Maybe Wes could explain."  
  
His dad grinned. "Somehow that doesn't have the same appeal."  
  
Xander chuckled. "I bet." He heard Angel groan and turned to the vampire. "What's up Deadboy?"  
  
The vampire looked even more mournful than usual. "In twenty years you're going to be just like him."  
  
"Hey!" O'Neill let out a protest.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I had hoped you'd grow up."  
  
* * *  
  
"Spell starting now."  
  
O'Neill nodded as he heard Sam's hushed voice come through his mike. "Copy." As he sighted his rifle and waited for the Bringers to exit the target he thought about how much his life had changed recently. Just over two years ago he'd been a childless Air Force Colonel travelling the universe, but now, a slight smile tugged at his lips. Now he had a previously unknown son who was a legendary demon hunter who somehow had the ear of the Pentagon, CIA, NSA, FBI, MI6, the Vatican, and assorted police departments. And now he was a demon hunter. He only wished Charlie had lived to meet his half-brother.  
  
Forcing away the pain he turned his attention back to the church just as its double-doors swung open. O'Neill squinted down his night-scope. At this distance, just under 300 yards away, and with this many targets he scarcely had to aim. Biting back his distaste and reminding himself that the figures beneath him weren't human he began to fire, his trigger finger a blur. Soon his ears were ringing and his nose and lungs filled with cordite.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack Cow tensed as he heard the gunfire begin. "Here it comes," he looked at his companions and snorted. Some back up; the Gunn guy looked like he could handle himself but the others...  
  
The door to the rear of the church flew open and approximately two dozen Bringers spilled out towards where they were hidden. Crow lifted his MP5. "On my mark," he growled. Once the Bringers were within seventy yards the vampire hunter let out a yell. "Now!" Surging to his feet, he started to fire, his companions following suit a split-second later. The gunfire lit up the night sky before tearing into the Bringers and soon the clearing was littered with their bodies.  
  
Crow cursed as his sub-machine gun spluttered to a halt, he was getting into it. Just as he reached for a new magazine a Bringer leapt at him, his dagger arcing downwards. The vampire swung his gun up to parry the attack only for a shot to ring out and the Bringer's head explode in a red mist.  
  
Crow glanced in the direction and nodded. "Thanks." The Englishman casually blew the smoke away from the end of his Walther PPK before nodding. Crow smirked; maybe not all Englishmen were pansies after all.  
  
* * *  
  
"I swear if that boy calls me Mandy again."  
  
"You didn't have to come," Connor commented.  
  
Amanda glanced at him. "And let you two boy scouts have all the fun? I don't think so. But that brat!"  
  
Connor bit back a chuckle at the irritated look on Amanda's beautiful face. Normally she was the one doing the annoying but it appeared Xander had got under the immortal's skin. The elder McLeod's smile died when he considered a disturbing possibility. What if Amanda was falling for his friend? Relationships between immortals and mortals had considerable pitfalls; he'd have to warn Xander. Connor grimaced, relying on Xander to be the responsible one? "Oh god it's Armageddon," he muttered dryly.  
  
His attention was diverted by the side door to the church flying open. Twenty to three, not good odds. He was surprised by a chuckle from Amanda. "What sort of idiots bring knives to a sword fight?" Connor smiled thinly, oh yes, they did have that advantage.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander drew his sword and Desert Eagle before sliding into the street's shadows. The gunfire from his dad's sniper team had ended. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
Less than thirty seconds later Xander heard the patter of footfalls and saw some figures moving obliviously towards his position. He quickly did a head-count, seven maybe eight, tough but with the advantage of surprise, he could handle them.  
  
He waited until the lead Bringer was level with his hiding place before striking. Surging upright, he launched himself out of the shadows, leading with the point of his blade. His sword tore through the Bringer's neck, sending blood gushing out and the demon-worshipper's head tumbling to the ground. Spinning round to face the rest, he emptied his automatic into his other enemies, dropping four of them to the ground before running out of ammo.  
  
Realising he didn't have the time to re-load or even holster his gun before the other Bringers were upon him he dropped it clattering to the ground before wading into the attack. Sidestepping a knife slash he swept the legs from his nearest attacker before leaping over his falling adversary, his feet snapping out into a side kick to the right hitting a Bringer who'd been advancing on him from that direction in the chest and knocking him into the far wall. Landing with knees bent, he thrust his blade upwards into the belly of an advancing minion. Withdrawing his blood-streaked blade he parried a slash at his head from the Bringer he'd sent into the wall before driving the pommel of his sword into his assailant's face, staggering him. Before his dazed adversary had chance to recover, Xander's sword flicked up decapitating him. Spinning round he thrust his sword through the heart of the still rising last Bringer. The adrenalin from his brief but furious battle running out Xander slumped against the wall and took a breath. "Wonder how the others are doing?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well that was a success, one hundred and thirty Bringers dead, nearly ¾ of their number in Sunnydale. It was a good plan." Xander nodded, Angel looked at his friend's grim face with concern before continuing. "What's up?"  
  
Xander shrugged before glancing behind to ensure the others were too far behind to overhear. "We've given the First a bloody nose, great. But we're no closer to actually defeating it."  
  
Angel opened his mouth to reply only to clamp it shut when Xander's mike crackled into life; it was Major Carter. "Xander, we've got four intruders."  
  
"We'll be there in five minutes," his friend turned to him, his face grim. "Trouble." 


	4. 4

A/N: I never liked the idea of the vampire's face changing as they aged so I didn't use it in this fic.  
  
The Paladin Project 4. - The Gathering  
  
"B, me and Woodie are going out on patrol, five by five?" when she didn't receive a reply from the busily tonguing blonde Faith shook her head in disgust. She liked Angel and all, but banging a dead body? And people called her a slut. "You good to go Woodie?" the Principal nodded. "Let's hit the road."  
  
As they reached the edge of Sunnyview Cemetery, Giles' Citroen CV pulled up beside them. "Any problems getting away from the house?"  
  
Faith snorted. "Fuck G, you know what blondie's like, she was too busy inspecting bleach job's fangs to notice us leaving. Besides we said we were patrolling. Somebody needs to, it's not like she does anything other than bark orders or suck face."  
  
"What's happening?" Dawn looked confused. "I thought we were going the grocery shopping?"  
  
Faith's usually hardened heart went out to the bewildered teen. First her dad runs out on her, then she finds out she wasn't a real human but some mystical key, then her mom dies, and then to top it all her sister practically deserts her in favour of a homicidal, former would-be rapist, vampire. Talk about the bum's rush. "Pip-, Dawn we're splitting. We're sick of taking orders from your sister and watching her moon over that piece of crap. Only question is do you want to come with us? If not we'll drop you home and leave. But once you're in, there's no turning back."  
  
"Does Xander know we're coming?"  
  
"G's spoken to him," Faith evaded. Xman would probably shit when he saw her and Dawn.  
  
The teen wiped at her eyes. "I'll come with you. There's nothing left for me here anymore."  
  
Faith winked at the younger girl and gently squeezed her arm. "It'll be five by five you'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
"I understand the command staff of the Paladin Project are stationed at their operational base?"  
  
Darwin Chance nodded at the impenetrable darkness that surrounded the demon sat at the end of the board room. When the ensoulled vampire Angel had been influenced by Demonsbane into rejecting their offer, he, as their top trouble-shooter, had been brought in to get the office back on track. And now only weeks into his new post he was being visited by one of the senior partners, Azarel. The archdemon's very form would, without his shadowy cloak, leave him a gibbering wreck. Even at this distance, the power of the arch-demon's presence tugged at his soul, threatening to tear it away from his being. "That's correct sir."  
  
"Um," Azarel's rasping voice sent shivers of terror up his spine and caused his stomach to clench painfully making him very glad he hadn't had time for breakfast this morning. "Angel has also temporarily transferred his office there hasn't he?"  
  
"Demonsbane, Angel, and the Paladin Project all together under one roof. I sense an opportunity." Azarel mused. "So I've arranged for some contractors to take care of this situation."  
  
Chance's breath caught when a hazy, greyish portal appeared by the side of the archdemon and six velvet-cloaked figures strode gracefully out. The Lawyer swallowed nervously.  
  
All of the figures were covered from head to foot by their black robes, stood about six feet tall, and were lithely built with physiques akin to middle distance runners. The litigator could only see the newcomer's eyes under their shrouded cowls but that was enough - their purple slanted eyes confirmed Chance's suspicion, they were Drow.  
  
Drow. The dark elves lived under the surface of their world in a lightless kingdom where they fought continually against not only the other houses, but also the other races that shared their subterranean home, and the surface dwellers too. The Drow were feared throughout the dimensions both for their merciless battle skills and their dark arts mastery.  
  
Chance looked warily at the pairs of gleaming scimitars strapped to the waist of each Drow. "What do you need from this office?" he managed to gasp.  
  
"From this office? Why nothing at all," Chance still couldn't see the demon but he could hear the smile in his voice. "They're simply here to make a point."  
  
"A point?" Chance was unable to control his trembling voice.  
  
"Yes," suddenly all pretence at humour left the demon's voice leaving only a chilling coldness. "The Senior Partners have been most displeased with your lack of progress. These Drow could very easily be hunting down, torturing, and killing every one of your friends and family as a prelude to your own demise. I would strongly encourage you to increase your efforts."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Lucis we have disturbing news from the U.S."  
  
The well-groomed man sat beside the desk didn't look a day over a healthy forty but in fact he was close to seventeen hundred years old, the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world. He was the head of The Clans, the highly secret vampire organisation unknown to all but the most senior in the Vatican and what had been the Council. Not even most vampires knew of their organisation - showy vampires like Angelus, Dracula, The Master, and Kaktosis were never invited to join, they were considered too indiscreet. Lucis had run the clans for almost a thousand years, his predecessor having been overthrown and then tortured to death over a decade, ensuring that no vampire within the Clans ever dared to disobey his edicts making his nation ever more powerful and influential. "What seems to be the problem Morte?"  
  
Morte, a hulking seven foot Frenchman he himself had turned during the Hundred Years' War, nodded. "Sir, reports from America indicate that the Paladin Project have congregated in Sunnydale."  
  
"Um," Lucis drummed his fingers on the desk before him. This was a most disturbing development. Ever since its inception The Paladin Project had been an unknowing thorn in his organisation's side, several of their fund- raising operations and a number of his senior lieutenants had fallen to its members, most noticeably to the traitor Angel, Blade, and Demonsbane. "Is there any indication why such a formidable foe has congregated at the Hellmouth?"  
  
"There's been rumblings, rumours, in the underworld about the possible rising of an ancient at the Hellmouth."  
  
Lucis raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it's time to unleash the Hunt?"  
  
Morte smiled. "It's been a while sir. Should I take personal charge?"  
  
Lucis nodded. "You are their commander after all." He smiled as the giant vampire hurried out of his personal quarters. The Hunt had been one of his first innovations to The Clans when he'd taken over. Deciding that The Clans needed a more efficient enforcement unit to deal with rogue vampires, retrieve occult artefacts, and eliminate any other threats to The Clans' well-being he'd created The Hunt. He'd kept The Hunt compact, consisting only of vampires who'd reached Master status and who'd been some sort of fighter in their human lives. And in eight hundred years they'd lost members but had never failed to complete their mission."  
  
"Do you require my services Master?"  
  
Lucis turned to the entrance of his private quarters and smiled proudly at the silver-haired woman stood there. The woman was beautiful beyond measure with waist-length hair, piercing green eyes, angular features, and a curvy figure clothed in a black cat-suit. But it wasn't the looks of his finest creation that made the 17 century old vampire beam, it was the fact that 400 year old vampire before him was completely and utterly unique. She was Sophia Estara, a nineteen year old Portuguese serving girl who'd been the Slayer of her time, and the only one ever turned. As well as serving as his favourite mate she was also his personal assassin. "Oh yes, I think this situation requires your very personal attention. I want you in Sunnydale but be discreet unless The Hunt fails."  
  
Estara bowed her head in supplication. "Which targets should take priority?"  
  
The head of The Clans paused in thought. "The traitor Angel, Demonsbane, and either of the Slayers."  
  
His childe beamed. "Slayers, their blood is so delicious. And the looks on their faces when I tell them that I once was like them. If I get them both that will make it seven."  
  
Lucis beamed proudly. Ah yes, his favoured childe - it was just a shame she was quite mad.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr Chairman, we've received some troubling news," the cultured man sat in the eighth floor office raised an eyebrow encouraging the messenger to continue. "It appears that most of the major players in The Paladin Project have met in Sunnydale."  
  
"That is bad news." The Chairman's fleshy lips pursed in concentration. As the leader of the Illuminati, the shadowy group that manipulated events throughout the world, he was sick of The Project sticking their nose into his organisation's activities. "Send for Hans Axel." The messenger bowed his head, turned, and left.  
  
As he waited for his summonsed agent to arrive he mentally reviewed Axel's record. Born in 1920's Bonn, Axel had been a highly-decorated S.S. paratrooper during World War II conscripted into the 'Supreme Soldier Scheme', Germany's answer to Captain America. The experiment had been a complete success turning its subject into a superb athlete capable of winning medals of any of at least twenty different Olympic events and the master of a dozen martial arts. The treatment had even changed the man at a psychological level, making him more ruthless, sadistic, assertive, and aggressive. However the most amazing side-effect was the retardation of the aging process to the extent that the eighty-three year old Axel had the looks and physical capabilities of a man half his age.  
  
Unfortunately for the Axis power, Nick Fury's Howling Commandos had destroyed the camp holding the scheme before it could go into mass production. After Germany's fall and subsequent splitting, Axel worked for East Germany's STASI as their premier assassin during the fifties, sixties, and seventies earning the name 'Silent Death'. In 1978, owing to a scandal around his rape, torture, and murder of the Bulgarian Foreign Minister's youngest daughter, Axel had fled to the U.S.  
  
Once there he'd flourished under the protection of the Mafia. His depravities were ignored as long as he took care of any insubordinate member the ruling council deemed expendable. In 1990 the assassin had once again switched employers. It had been quite a bidding war; Wolfram & Hart, the Yakuza, the Colombian Cartels, and the Russian Mob had all been interested in securing Axel's services but they'd won the battle.  
  
"Chairman." The Illuminati's leader glanced up. He was unable to resist the urge to shudder slightly. With all his immense power few men scared him but Axel managed it. Unusual for people in his profession the contractor was striking in appearance, standing well over six feet tall with a lithe yet muscular physique. Axel's tanned and craggy face was dominated by his beaked nose and piercing blue eyes while his head was shaved completely. The way the man stood, moved, spoke - everything about him snarled danger.  
  
"Hello Mr. Axel. I assume you've heard what's occurred in Sunnydale?"  
  
"The gathering of the Paladin Project, I assume you want me to dismantle it?" He nodded. The assassin paused, his expression calculating. "My fee will be fifty million pounds sterling."  
  
The chairman's eyes bulged and he felt his breath grow short. The most Axel had ever received for a contract was ten million. The money requested was a drop in the ocean for his organisation but still. Finally he spoke, his voice calm. "That seems excessive."  
  
"Does it?" the craggy-faced killer shrugged his powerful shoulders. "I'll need to hire help, more talented than I usually use. The Paladin Project is staffed by exceptionally competent operatives. Also, Sunnydale is demon central that makes things more complicated. You could go elsewhere but when your assassin fails and you return to me my fee will be doubled.  
  
After a second the Chairman nodded. It would be worth the price to get rid of the Project. "Very well."  
  
* * *  
  
Caleb stared up fearfully at his master. Seeing the look of fury on the apparition's face he bowed his head. "Master, the Bringers were only -."  
  
"Silence!" his master's voice exploded, its force sending him stumbling backwards. "Nobody challenges my will! The Slayer is gullible, unfocused, and disorganised but this new threat is worrying. I've decided to send for The Fallen."  
  
Although shaking with fear from the fury in the First's voice Caleb tried again. "Master, I have things under control, that's hardly nec-."  
  
Caleb began to choke as an unseen hand gripped his throat and began squeezing, cutting off his air supply in a split-second. "Understand this servant," the First's voice was deathly cold. "Although my enemies can escape my touch, you servant cannot. Do not question my will again unless you wish to have your bones pulled from your living body!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me, do you have any rooms available?"  
  
Jed Andrews looked up in interest. Although he currently served as the shift manager for one of Sunnydale's two motels he'd spent much of the last two decades as a merchant seaman and thought he'd recognised the man's accent as French. "Yeah," he drawled, despite all the years away from his home state his voice still carried traces of his Texas twang. "People don't stand to stay round here for long."  
  
As he spoke he quickly inspected the newcomer. The man was close to six feet tall in height with the thickly muscled body of a lumberjack or construction worker. The man's wavy sandy-brown hair hung down to his shoulders and parted down the middle, while his friendly grey eyes were set in a square, tanned face. The man nodded and smiled. "And yet it seems like such a friendly town."  
  
Jed bit back a laugh. "Room's fifty bucks a night, $300 for a week."  
  
"How about $ 550 for a fortnight?"  
  
"Deal," Jed passed the register over the counter as he took the offered notes. "Room 10," he passed the man the key. The man smiled his thanks, effortlessly hefted his surplus bag, and walked off. Jed smiled as he glanced down at the register, Lance Amore, he was right - the man was French. 


	5. 5

The Paladin Project 5 - Confrontations  
  
"No," Faith shook her head, her face resolute. "I won't do it."  
  
"In that case get out," Xander's cool tone betrayed none of his inner turmoil.  
  
"B..but," the brunette looked devastated. "I chose your fucking team! B will know by now we've come here. What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Not my problem," Xander replied flatly, it was an effort to keep his face stony at the woman's obvious hurt. "You sing and Lorne reads you or you leave."  
  
"Xander," he turned to see an anxious looking Angel stood behind him. "Can I speak to you in private?"  
  
For a second he hesitated before nodding. "Let's go up to my room." He glanced to the others in the hallway. "Keep an eye on them."  
  
Once they'd entered his room Angel launched into him. "For god's sake Xander!" the vampire's eyes glittered golden. "You know how much it would have cost Faith to come here, to try and build bridges with you! Can't you give her a chance! You know how hard it is for her to trust people. Faith won't want to sing for Lorne in case of what he reads."  
  
Xander paused in thought. When Faith and the others had arrived he'd been relieved that it wasn't some agent of the First or Buffy. But Faith, well as always with Faith there were complications. "She sings," he forestalled any comment from Angel by hurrying on. "In private with only you and Lorne present. Angel, I've not got only my own life to think of."  
  
"What if I vouch for her?"  
  
"If I didn't think you would she wouldn't have got through the front gate," Xander reached onto one of the shelves and passed the vampire two A4 sized manila envelopes. "Give Faith those when she passes."  
  
"When not if?" Angel smiled wryly before turning curious. "What's in here?" The vampire's eyes widened as he told him. "How did you manage this?"  
  
Xander winked. "With my friends you can do just about anything."  
  
Angel nodded triumphantly at him as the vampire exited the room he'd sent them into. The vampire's arm hung protectively around Faith's shoulders as the brunette clung onto the envelopes he'd given Angel to give to her, a look of disbelief on her face. Xander smiled back at his friend, he hadn't expected the brunette to fail, if he'd been placing just his own life in Faith's hands he'd have trusted Angel's judgement but he had his other friends to consider. "Never had any doubt," he winked at the brunette Slayer before turning to Sydney. "Syd, could you take Faith and Dawn up to the female wing, give them the tour, show them the security protocols. Wes, will you do the same for -."  
  
Suddenly Fred's anxious voice came over the house intercom. "Xander, we've got trouble at the front gate."  
  
Xander's slight smile disappeared. "Control room now."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander stared silently at the security monitor screen. Buffy and Willow were stood outside the mansion's gates together with Spike, a kid he guessed from his intel reports must be Andrew, and a bunch of teenage girls carrying weapons that could only be the potentials. Buffy's army would have been funny if it wasn't so pathetic; this was meant to save the world? "It's good to see those protection spells you did worked girls," he praised the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Anything for you Xand. Anything at all," Paige winked flirtatiously at him. Xander shook his head, now was most certainly not the time.  
  
"What's the gig Xman?"  
  
Xander turned to Faith, surprised that she just accepted his leadership so willingly. After a second he'd organised his thoughts. "Paige, Pheebs, and Piper I want you on Rosenberg, with her current state of mind she shouldn't be a threat but watch her she's powerful. Blade, you, Eric and Teal'c keep Spike out of things, no fatalities unless you have to. Faith, you look after Dawn," seeing the younger Summers' mouth begin to open he shook his head. "No Dawn, you will follow my lead. The rest of you watch the others. Oh Leo, I want you ready to heal."  
  
"Xander," this came from Angel. "What are you planning?"  
  
"It's called retribution. Fred, activate the gates and front door. Let's go team."  
  
Xander's heart thundered as he waited for Summers and her gang. Four years after she'd nearly beaten him to death and Willow had stood idly by, he was going to confront them again. "Thanks again Whistler," he muttered sarcastically at the balance demon who'd sent him back to Sunnydale, "I really appreciate being sent back here. No really."  
  
"Faith you bitch!" Suddenly the Slayer strode into the hallway, flanked by her team. Immediately his own team moved into their assigned positions. "How dare you kidnap my sister!"  
  
All his nervousness disappeared as soon as he heard Buffy's voice, reminding him of her ever-present arrogance and self-righteousness. "First off, Dawn is here of her own free will and quite frankly I'm surprised you noticed she'd gone with you being so busy sucking face with Billy Idol." A snarling Spike started forward only to be stopped by Blade and the others. Xander's voice hardened, taking on a chilly note, "and second, you don't speak to my friends like that, not in my house."  
  
Buffy snorted. "Friend? What's up Xander, she spreading them for you to make you forget what she did to you?"  
  
It was Xander's turn to snort. "What be scared of what she'd done and lash out at a male because she's never been able to trust them? Somehow I think that's more forgivable than luring an oblivious friend who'd fought by your side for three years and beating him half to death." Even as he spoke the images of that day assaulted him, turning his stomach, today was going to be different.  
  
"You sent Angel to hell because you were jealous of us!"  
  
Xander's eyes rolled back. "Dear god Buffy get over yourself. I got over you the moment you lap-danced me to make Angel jealous. By the time Angelus rose I'd moved onto a real woman, Cordy. Just like Angel in fact," he smiled inwardly as Buffy's eyes widened. "No, you want to know why I did what I did? I did it because you constantly showed you weren't up to the job," he sent a silent apology to Angel for what he was about to say. "Angelus killed dozens of people, included our friend Teri, Jenny, and even tortured Giles. You consistently refused to kill -."  
  
"He was Angel!"  
  
"Oh for the love of god!" Xander's temper snapped. "Listen you stupid little bitch. Faith, with a drop-out's education, Giles, with his own issues, and me with my previous hatred of Angel could all tell the difference. Why the hell can't you!" With an effort he forced his temper under control. "Angel - good-, honourable man. Angelus - homicidal, sadistic vampire. When would you have stopped Angelus, when I died? No, you didn't care enough about me. Giles? God no, get rid of the Watcher and you don't have to be a Slayer? Ah Willow, now that's different - without her to blindly bolster your ego -."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Willow started forward only to stop at Piper's cold voice. "Back off sweetie or we'll bind your powers."  
  
Once the suddenly pale Willow had stepped back Xander continued. "You'd consistently proved yourself incapable of making a rational decision regarding Angelus, a decision that Angel himself agreed with."  
  
"I'm the Slayer! It's my decision to make!"  
  
"And you're such a great Slayer aren't you? Let's just review your record before I left Sunnydale. You twice ran away from your sacred duty, how many people died because of that? More than Faith ever killed I bet - and at least she regrets her mistakes. How many people died when you stood idly by and allowed Angelus to run riot? And when Angel came back from the dead, or was it Angelus? You didn't know but you took a chance on each of our lives! Why, because you're just a selfish child!"  
  
"And you're so perfect!"  
  
"God no," Xander chuckled. "I had the bad taste to fall for you and then compound that mistake with messing up my relationship with Cordy for a drone like Willow. And let's not forget the love spell. Difference is I'm enough of a grown-up to admit and learn from my mistakes. And let's go over your record over the past four years."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
Xander grinned coldly. "Oh I've developed sources. First, you and Willow push aside a man who's not only saved your life but acted as your father for three years in favour of a power-hungry bitch, mind you I suppose you both felt a kinship with Walsh - birds of a feather? Then you force the same man to take in a soulless vampire that might or might not have a chip that stops him from eating humans. And then there was ADAM -."  
  
"He's just lucky he ran!"  
  
Xander laughed. "Is that what happened? And I thought me and Blade dealt with him when I lured him into a cave and collapsed it on him, my mistake. Oh and Willow, you don't know how lucky you got last year."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who do you think put a sniper's bullet through Rack and Amy's heads? Oh," Xander turned to an open-mouthed Buffy, "close that fly-trap Summers and don't give me that crap about not killing humans, you were eager enough to try and kill your sister Slayer for a vampire, adjustable moral code much?" He turned to Willow, his eyes cold. "You got real lucky Rosenberg, if Dawn hadn't managed to talk you down, or if you'd laid one damn finger on her, I'd have splattered your brains all over the ground. And then," Xander turned a disgusted glare on Buffy, "we get to this year and you break all previous records for stupidity. First you allow a would-be rapist vampire to stay in your home-."  
  
"I could stop him!" Blade's face was flaming.  
  
"Could Dawn or any of these young girls - supposedly under your protection?" Xander took Buffy's glaring silence as his answer. "Thought not. Then, you know Spike's murdered nearly ten people with his new gleaming soul intact and do you stake him? No, you keep him around like a muzzled dog! And then," Xander shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe what Giles had told him, "you chose a vampire over a human who's mother was killed by the same vampire."  
  
"He has a soul now!"  
  
"So?" Xander shrugged. "Having a soul doesn't preclude evil. Serial killers like Ted Bundy have souls. Tyrants like Hitler have souls. You really are the stereotype of a blond bimbo."  
  
"Hey Xand, that's so unfair. I can see her roots!"  
  
Xander chuckled briefly both at Faith's shouted comment and Buffy's red face before sobering. "You are an irrelevance. You've repeatedly shown yourself incapable of showing good judgement and acting responsibly. Take Willow and get out, you've never wanted to be a Slayer so now you're retired. The professionals are here now, go, and stay out of our way. And Spike," he turned with a sneer to the restrained vampire, "understand this, I don't care if you might have got a soul, there's only one vampire I trust. Blade?"  
  
Instantly the vampire hunter's sword flashed upwards taking the vampire's head from his shoulders. Xander turned to a paling Buffy and raised an eyebrow. "Well that'll make Woodie's year, I always wanted to be teacher's pet."  
  
"You bastard!" Buffy came at him fast but Xander kept his cool, ducking most of her blows and blocking the rest on his arms. Even so his forearms were soon aching from wrist to elbow.  
  
Finally he saw an opening, grabbing the blonde's out-stretched arm at the wrist, he yanked her towards him, sweeping her feet from beneath her. The Slayer fell face first but came up instantly, a shocked expression on her face. "What's up wannabe?" he taunted with a grin, ignoring the pain in his arms. "Surprised I'm not just a punch bag anymore?"  
  
The snarling blonde leapt into a spin kick. Xander moved smoothly beneath the attack before grabbing the Slayer out of the air and throwing her to the floor. The Slayer sprang back upright, her eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
Instantly the Slayer attacked again. He ducked the first two quicksilver blows before Buffy caught him with an uppercut under his jaw lifting him off his feet and sending him crashing to the floor. Groaning slightly he rolled to his feet. Seeing the Slayer coming in fast he spat a mouthful of blood into her face and taking advantage of the blonde's momentary blindness, he drove a right into the bridge of her nose breaking it.  
  
The Slayer replied by snapping out a roundhouse kick that he slid under before kicking the Slayer's grounded leg at the knee, sending his adversary crashing to the floor. He attempted to follow up with a chest stomp only for Buffy to grab his foot and fling him to the mat.  
  
They both got to their feet at roughly the same time. Buffy charged him, her feet and hands moving like a tornado as she pummelled him mercilessly, every blow he couldn't evade landing like an exploding grenade. Finally he saw another opening, after slamming an elbow into the Slayer's armpit he followed it up with a backfist to the side of his rival's head. Grabbing the momentarily stunned blonde by her ponytail he pulled the Slayer into a headbutt, breaking her nose for a second time. Not releasing his hold on the blonde's pony-tail, he jerked her head back and chopped down with a knifehand on her exposed throat. A half-second later he swept the woman's legs from underneath her and drove his knee upwards into the small of her descending back. Hearing the resulting expected crack of the woman spine, he released his grip, allowing her to fall to the ground. Xander crouched down over the crumpled body, looked into the blonde's scared eyes, and began speaking, his words clearly audible to everyone in the hushed hall. "Looks like payback's a bitch, just like you. You feel scared now Buffy? Helpless, like Angelus' victims, the people you were supposed to protect. How about Spike's victims this year? Do you think you're a tenth as scared as they were? Or how about me four years ago?" Suddenly sickened by what he'd done, Xander forced himself back to his feet. "Leo, heal her." He turned to Buffy's followers. "Any of you potentials who want to stay are welcome, you too Andrew. You two," he turned back to Buffy and Willow, stay out of our way or we'll crush you like the insects you really are." 


	6. 6

Paladin Project 6 - Building Bridges  
  
"Xman, can I come in?"  
  
"Door's always open to you Faith."  
  
She hesitated for a moment before entering. She'd always known Xander had balls but what he'd done two hours ago seriously freaked her; it seemed totally at odds with the goofy geek she'd known back in the day. And B had only beaten him up, she'd tried to kill him. "Thanks," she took a breath, god this was hard, "and sorry."  
  
The man nearly fell off the bed in surprise. "Did I just hear right? Faith, the baddest of the bad, apologising? Have I moved into an alternate universe?"  
  
"Funny guy," Faith smiled, he still had the same goofy sense of humour. "Call it an insurance policy."  
  
The man turned serious. "You have nothing to worry about Faith. You've admitted you were wrong, tried to change, that's the difference."  
  
Faith beamed, first Angel, then Wes, Dawn, and Giles, now Xander - all forgiving her. "Still I wanna say it. Sorry for being a bitch that night we slept together and sorry for trying to kill you when were trying to help me. Thanks for saving my life with the Jhe demon, and the Council," Xander's eyes widened, "Angel told me. And thanks for the 10 K and the Presidental pardon, how the fuck did you manage it?"  
  
Xander grinned. "Well there's this Air Force General who's base I helped liberate from aliens. Then there's the Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI who I solved a couple of X-Files for. Then there's the Vatican cardinal I rescued from demon worshippers, and the Supreme Court Judge who's grand-daughter I rescued from Russian mobsters. I called in a few favours and got them all to write letters to the President requesting your pardon."  
  
Faith's mouth dropped open. He'd done all this for her? "But why?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Every couple of months I'd ring Angel, catch up on what he was doing," there was a fondness when Xander spoke of the vampire that Faith couldn't believe. "And ask how you were doing." Faith blinked, she wouldn't have thought Xander would have given that much a shit. "About six months ago he told me that he thought you were ready for release but would never got it because of your sentence. So I did what I could. Of course you've screwed it up with escaping but I should be able to smooth it over."  
  
"Thanks Xand," Faith darted across the room and engulfed the surprised man in a hug. Remembering her image as a super-tough, kick-ass bitch she pulled away, cheeks flaming. "Um, sorry about jumping on you Xand." Xander winked at her. "I've never had any complaints about being jumped on by a hot babe."  
  
Face still red, she sat back down. "Xand, how the fuck did you manage to beat B?"  
  
Xander's face turned serious. "Well first off, you've got my teachers - Blade, Ryback, and Angel have taught me all they know about the Martial Arts, Bond and Crow are masters of dirty fighting, and Teal'c taught me stuff that's never been used on this planet before. Then you've got Buffy," Xander shook his head in disgust, "whatever your faults you always took your training seriously, you thought it was the only thing that made you special, you were wrong by the way. To Buffy, Slaying was something to fit in between boys, parties, and gossip, and from what G-Man's told me she's only got worse. After all she's the great Buffy Summers, the undefeatable," Faith was rocked by the bitterness in the man's voice. "Third, she was surprised, she still thought she was fighting the school geek, if it came to a re-match she'd be prepared and I'd lose. Fourth," the man hesitated. "You heard the story about me being possessed by a hyena?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I met this mage Doctor Strange who gave me back 80% of the hyena's powers, I've got the strength, speed, and stamina equal to a fledging vampire and five senses to match."  
  
"That include the sense of touch? 'Cause with the extra stamina, interesting." She winked at the now reddening man before continuing, her tone serious again. "Why only 80%?."  
  
"Doc offered to give me the full 100% but he warned that the last 20% might cause me to lose control when injured or stressed. I couldn't take the risk of hurting my friends or innocents."  
  
Typical Xander. "Well thanks again," Faith started to stand only to stop at the man's voice.  
  
"Wait Faith, I want to ask you something," the man hesitated before continuing. "I'm sick of travelling the country I've done enough of that over the past few years. "I'm thinking of settling back down in Sunnydale."  
  
"What about B and Red?"  
  
The man replied coldly. "They'll stay out of my way if they know what's good for them." Xander's voice suddenly warmed. "The point is Giles and Wes are going to re-build the Council when this is over and they're going to need a Slayer, they're going to need you." Faith's breath caught, they were choosing her over B? "I've talked to Tony," Faith resisted the urge to shake her head, Xand casually referring to the U.S.'s second richest man as 'Tony', wicked weird. "And he's agreed to aid Giles and Wes in setting up the new Council, tracking down useful people, books, and bank-rolling Giles while he sorts out the Council accounts. He's also agreed to turn this place over to the Council and allow you to use it as your new base. Wood, if he agrees, will be your Watcher, Andrew will run the house's computer and electronics system, Dawn will help with research, and I'll be the added muscle," the man winked, "your Angel."  
  
Faith stared at the man in disbelief. Three weeks ago she'd been a jail- bird, now she was getting all this offered to her? The Slayer forced down tears of gratitude, reminding herself she didn't do crying. "Why aren't you doing the Watcher gig Xand?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "I don't have the languages, besides Wood's already trained. There's conditions to this through."  
  
"Conditions?" Faith looked warily at the man, mentally cursing herself for being drawn in by his offer, nobody would offer her something for free.  
  
"First off," judging from his expression Xander either hadn't noticed to chose to ignore her tone, "we're going to keep two or three of the best potentials here on a rotating business to get a feel for the job, it'll be part of your duties to mentor them. Second, you'll be getting a salary of $60,000 pa. Third," Xander coloured, "your private life if your own. Two rules only, whoever you involve yourself with doesn't know about all this, and second, no missing patrols for dancing or parties. Four, the salary is conditional on you getting your high school diploma."  
  
For a long time Faith stared at Xander in disbelief, a place to live and money too? Then the fourth condition registered. "Fuck Xand, I'm nearly twenty-one. There's no way I'm going back to school to be perved at by a bunch of high school jocks!"  
  
Xander chuckled. "Don't think you can handle them?" even as Faith opened her mouth to retort, Xander hurried on. "Don't worry, I was thinking more on the lines of correspondence or doing it part-time college."  
  
"I don't know Xand," Faith felt a stab of self-doubt. "I'm not smart. Besides it's not like I'll ever need it."  
  
"Faith," Xander swallowed, the young man looked suddenly nervous. After a second he continued. "When I'd got myself a reputation in demon-hunting business, managed to get some money together, and got a few contacts I did investigation into your background. I know all about your dad being a small-time crook, your mum being a drunk, your stays in juvenile hall, and how you never even started high school." Faith shuffled uncomfortably, fuck this was embrassing. She started as she felt the man wrap his arm around her shoulders. "The only people who know this are me and Angel, and we're not going to tell anybody or judge you okay?" She nodded gratefully, the man continued.. "Faith, you did amazing to drag yourself up from that, to pull yourself back from where you were heading. Don't you think getting your high school diploma would prove all those people who said you'd be worthless wrong? I've talked to you enough to know you're quick-witted and street-smart. I know you did some literacy and first aid classes in jail so you're willing to learn. Wood's a teacher, Andrew's a computer whiz, and Dawn will be re-doing her last year at school so there's plenty of people who'll help you."  
  
Faith took a second before nodding. "I could give it try," she replied before standing. "You don't have to worry about me screwing around. I've learnt I'm better than that and I've kinda got an eye on a guy."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "Ah Woodie's a lucky guy."  
  
Faith smiled before walking out of the room. After she shut the door behind her she shook her head in disbelief. "God Xand you're a stupid bastard," she whispered. Her smile broadened, well she'd just have to be more obvious.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith smiled as she stared at the ceiling of her room. A fresh start, just a few weeks ago she was looking at the next two decades at least in prison, her youth gone. She'd still have the nightmares but now she had a chance to make a difference. To do some good.  
  
She started at a knock on the door. "Faith," it was G, "may I come in?"  
  
Faith sat up and swallowed, G always made her nervous - seeing him reminded her what a screw-up she'd made of being a Slayer last time she was in SunnyD. "Sure G," she was grateful her voice didn't tremble.  
  
"Thank you," the door swung open and the Englishman walked in, smiled uncertainly and sat at the desk by the window. "Faith, I'd like to apologise."  
  
"Apologise?"  
  
"For the way I treated you last time you were in Sunnydale. I know I favoured Buffy over you and I'm sorry," the Englishman looked down at the floor. "While you were in your coma, I went to the motel where you'd been staying and I was disgusted at what I saw -."  
  
"Hey!" Faith snarled, this was so unfair. "How the fuck was I meant to afford any more?"  
  
"No," the Watcher shook his head, "you misunderstand. I was disgusted that I'd allowed an under-age girl to live in that dump when I had room at my apartment."  
  
"Why G," Faith fluttered her eyelashes playfully, "I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"Bloody hell," the Englishman shook his head and sighed. "I should have known better than have a serious conversation with you," G winked at her. "Why do I bother? I can't make up for the mistakes of the past, but if you ever need someone to talk to I hope you'll think of me."  
  
"Thanks G."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander, have you got a minute?"  
  
He forced out two more reps before racking the 440 lb weight and sitting up on the bench. "Dawn, I'm sorry -."  
  
The girl shook her head. "You know I visited you every day you were in your coma?"  
  
Xander blinked. "No I didn't. Why didn't you visit me when I was awake?"  
  
"I was afraid."  
  
"Dawn, you know I'd never hurt -."  
  
"No," Dawn shook her head, her brown locks cascading down her shoulders. Dressed in an outfit of tight-fitting black Lycra shorts and cotton crop- top Xander was left in little doubt that the young girl he'd used to give piggy-backs to was turning into a beautiful young woman. "I was scared you'd hate me for what Buffy had done."  
  
"Oh that's crazy-," Xander stopped for a second. Maybe it wasn't, he remembered how angry he'd been. The opportunity to lash out at a member of Buffy's family might have been over-whelming at the time. "I'm sorry about how things went yesterday. If you don't want to be around me anymore that's fine. Once this mess is over I'll set you up any state in the country -."  
  
"Ever since that day," the girl interrupted him again, "I've been afraid of Buffy, afraid that if I got too smart with her she'd beat me up too."  
  
"She'd never do that," even hating Buffy as he did he felt compelled to defend her. "You're her sister."  
  
"And you were her best friend, the person who'd saved her life a bunch of times." Xander had no answer to that. "Besides that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," the brunette shuffled from foot to foot. "I was wondering if you'd train me. In self-defence I mean. Buffy always said she would but," the teen shrugged. "She's been too wrapped up in Spike to bother."  
  
Xander forced back his anger at the dejected look on Dawn's face. He opened his mouth to agree when he thought of a better idea. "Faith, come over here!"  
  
The brunette stopped instructing the potentials, turned at his shout, and nodded before hurrying over. "What's the sitch boss?"  
  
Xander bit back a groan. Ever since she'd realised how irritating he found it Faith had started calling him 'boss'. "Dawn wants to be trained," seeing the glint in the Slayer's eyes he hurried on, "to fight Faith, nothing more."  
  
"Tips on boys would be handy."  
  
Xander sighed, this was going to be a mistake. "Would it be okay if she joined the potentials?"  
  
Dawn spoke before Faith had a chance. "Xander," she whined, "I wanted you to do it."  
  
"Dawnie, you see Syd and Lara who are helping Faith? They've been kicking the asses of guys twice their size for years. You'll learn more stuff that's useful to you from them than me."  
  
Dawn pouted for a second before nodding. "Fine I guess."  
  
Faith winked at him before sliding an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "Hey Dawn it'll be fun. Dirty Fighting 101!" The girls turned away.  
  
"Wait!" the two brunettes turned back to him, their expression quizzical. "You both left all your stuff at Buffy's right?" both girls nodded. Xander reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and fished out his credit cards. "I assume the other potentials are in the same boat so go and get yourself equipped this afternoon. Clothes, make-up, whatever you need." Tony was going to shit when he saw the cosmetics bill, he'd probably think he'd had gender reassignment surgery.  
  
"Wicked cool" Faith had snatched the cards out of his hand before he'd finished speaking. "Straight after training sound good to you Dawn?" the younger girl nodded. "Five by five. Thanks Xman."  
  
Xander hid a smile as the two young women hurried away. Dawn needed someone to replace her sister, and she and Faith had always got on in the old days, while having someone to guide would do wonders for Faith's self- esteem. Faith as a role-model, Xander shuddered, what a terrifying idea.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander rubbed his forehead. The notes Lara had given him together with the information Giles had supplied was a mixture of rumour and speculation, all sadly lacking. Suddenly his attention was diverted by a knock at the library door. Xander looked up from the books and leaves of paper. "Hello?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Give me a second Angel." Xander quickly closed the blinds. "It's safe."  
  
His friend nodded after entering before sitting opposite him, his expression troubled. "We need to talk about last night."  
  
"We're not going to fall out over Buffy are we?"  
  
"No," the vampire shook his head. "I don't approve of the way you handled things but after what Buffy did to you I don't blame you."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
Angel took a moment before starting to speak. "Judging from what you said last night you still have some issues with me."  
  
Xander shook his head. "No Angel. Like I said to Buffy last night I've learnt to tell the difference between Angel and Angelus."  
  
Angel relaxed slightly. "Still, if you've got something to say."  
  
"Fine," Xander gathered his thoughts. "Thank you," seeing Angel's look of surprise he hurried on, "thanks for saving my life. Thanks for helping me back to health when I'd done nothing but treat you like shit. Thanks you for training me and giving me the confidence to strike out on my own."  
  
The vampire sat for a few seconds before rising and walking to the door. "Xander," he turned to see the vampire staring at him. "Thanks for proving me right." 


	7. 7

The Paladin Project 7 - Lucky Man  
  
"Xander, can I have a minute?"  
  
Xander looked up from his notes. "Anything that gets me away from admin Angel."  
  
The vampire nodded, Xander noted that his friend looked unusually hesitant. "Yes it's about The First. I think I've got a possible source of information."  
  
Xander looked up. "Really? Where?"  
  
Angel's next words crushed his new-born hope. "Wolfram & Hart. When I was considering taking over their office they offered me a file on what was happening here and The First. Maybe if I bargained -."  
  
"No, we don't do deals with the devil, you know that Angel," Xander interrupted with a shake of his head. "I've got an idea. Where's Faith?"  
  
She's out with Ryback and Crow."  
  
"That must be interesting," Xander felt his lips tug up in a smile; somehow he suspected Faith and Crow wouldn't exactly get on. "Tell me when they come in."  
  
* * *  
  
"So how does a chef end up working for Xman's team?"  
  
The former Navy SEAL glanced at the beautiful young woman walking beside him as they travelled through one of Sunnydale's graveyards. Beneath her tough-talking bravado he sensed there was a very vulnerable, hurt young woman. "Two years ago my niece Sarah came home from a date crying and with her clothes torn -."  
  
"Happens."  
  
Casey wondered at the brunette's muttered interruption even as he continued. "I attacked the man who'd brought her home thinking he'd attacked her. And for the first time I can remember got my ass kicked," Casey smiled thinly as he recalled his shock at being beaten. "Then the young man explained who he was, and that he'd rescued Sarah from a trio of vampires." He shrugged. "I'd seen things in 'Nam and as Sarah confirmed Xander's story I believed him and apologised. Then somehow," he smiled wryly, Xander could certainly talk, "somehow I ended up leading the Project's team in Colorado."  
  
"You?" the brown-haired beauty looked incredulous. "But you're a fucking chef, why would Xand pick you?"  
  
Casey chuckled; he was secure enough in his own abilities not to be offended by the woman's surprise. "Cooking was always a hobby. Before that I was a Navy SEAL and a CIA operative."  
  
"Oh, five by five," the girl nodded in understanding.  
  
Ryback's forehead creased at the military term, he'd heard her use it before. "Where did you pick that up?"  
  
"Five by five?" the girl shrugged casually. "I was thirteen when I first heard it off this guy I was with, this Marine," Ryback winced at the girl's matter-of-fact tone about being with a man so young. "He said I was 'five by five'. Hated the prick, liked the phrase." The Slayer's eyes narrowed. "Two vamps ahead."  
  
Ryback started after the girl only to stop at a throaty growl from Jack Crow. "Let her handle it. I haven't seen a real Slayer in action before. I want to see how much truth there is to the legends."  
  
The ex Navy SEAL stared in disbelief at the demon hunter. His eight man team of former military and police always worked together and with the most modern weaponry available. "Are you insane? We can't let a kid do our fighting for us!"  
  
"If Harris thinks she's useful she must be handy." Normally people backed off when he got angry but the other man didn't blink. "We can cut in if she gets into trouble. She has to know how to fight for what's coming anyway."  
  
Ryback turned back to the girl intending to assist only for his eyes widen at what he saw. It turned out there were three and not two vampires but it could have been six for all the difference it made.  
  
The first vampire tried to grab the girl by her shoulder only for her to leave the floor in a flawless crescent kick to the jaw that knocked the vampire clean through a near-by tombstone. Upon landing the brunette slid smoothly under a roundhouse blow from another vampire before slamming an elbow into her assailant's groin and thrusting her stake upwards into the crumpling vampire's heart.  
  
As the vampire exploded into dust another grabbed the slight girl from behind only for her to step backwards and slam her head into the demon's face. The monster let out a roar and released his grip allowing the Slayer to spin round and thrust a stake into its heart. The Slayer twisted round and without missing a beat launched herself into a flying drop-kick that smashed into the last vampire's face knocking him to the ground. The woman dropped into a crouch beside the vampire and thrust her stake into the vampire's chest before looking up with them, her eyes glaring. "Thanks for the help guys, no really."  
  
Crow let out a laugh that sounded remarkably like the caw of the bird he was named after. "Oh yeah, the babe can fight."  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel's told me that Wolfram & Hart holds some information on the First," Xander shuffled uncomfortably behind the podium at the front of the briefing hall. He hated public speaking, always had. "So I'm heading a team to try and steal the information."  
  
"Who's on the team?"  
  
Xander nodded at the question from James Bond. "Lady Croft will come with me to tell me what to steal; Wes will come for the same reason, as well as his inside knowledge of W&H. Syd will come because of her expertise in under-cover operations and Amanda because of her thieving skills. Oh, and Faith for her muscle," he didn't add the other reason. He wanted the Slayer under his supervision especially with what he had planned for Angel. "Angel will be in charge while I'm gone, with Colonel O'Neill as his second-in-charge, and G-Man supervising both research and the potentials."  
  
Xander grinned as the Watcher's face fell. "Oh bloody marvellous, from feared dark mage and pub-fighter to childcare supervisor in three easy decades."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander can I have a minute?"  
  
The young man glanced up from his packing and smiled. "Sure Jack come in."  
  
The Air Force Colonel smiled back and entered the room. "Xander you could call me dad if you wanted."  
  
The young man shook his head, his face unusually serious. "I couldn't do that Jack, you're nothing like the bastard I grew up calling that, you deserve better than that."  
  
O'Neill nodded in understanding, his bland face betraying none of the anger he felt to the man who'd served as his boy's father for the youth's first eighteen years. He still remembered the day he'd found out he had another son. He didn't know what had surprised him more, seeing a teenage boy calmly tear through the four mercenaries holding him captive or the youth's declaration that he was the product of a two week furlong liaison he'd had back in 1980, together with a letter from Xander's mother confirming it. If only he'd known. "I can see your point. Xander, why have you put me second-in-command while you're gone? Blade and Crow are both more experienced with this supernatural crap."  
  
"That the technical term pops?" he chuckled at the younger man's raised eyebrow. "Blade's a lone wolf, unused to working in a team, and Crow's a maverick. It came down to you, Ryback, or Bond. Bond's a little bit of a wild card -."  
  
"And I'm not?" he grinned, "you don't know me at all!"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Just what I needed, another smart-ass." The man turned serious. "All right then," the youth sighed, "Bond's even worse than you, and you out-rank Ryback so you got the job."  
  
"You're thinking like a commander," he nodded proudly before grinning, unable to resist the urge for a jibe. "And a player, you, Wes, and four gorgeous young ladies - lucky man."  
  
* * *  
  
"'Lucky man' he said," Xander muttered. The two hours travelling from Sunnydale to L.A. had been sheer hell. The duo of Lara and Sydney had spent the journey telling a very interested Faith about his previous encounters with them. Wesley nodded at him, a relieved expression on the out-numbered man's face, as he joined the group in the hotel bar. "Here are the room keys," he dropped them on the table. "Take your pick, everybody's got a room."  
  
"We not sharing Xand? 'Cause after three years in the big house a girl's got an itch," Faith winked at him.  
  
Xander chuckled, the offer was tempting but he was too smart to fall for any of Faith's bullshit. "Thought you didn't back-track?"  
  
Her eyes sparkling, the Slayer opened her mouth but Lara cut in. "I'm sure you must have some interesting stories about our party's other male."  
  
"Wes?" Faith snorted. "Me and B were always looking for the stick up his -."  
  
The Slayer was interrupted by the sound of the ex-Watcher's chair scraping back as he rose. "I don't need to listen to this." His face tight with anger, the Englishman stormed off.  
  
"Who stuck the stick back up his ass?"  
  
"Faith," Xander rose from his seat, "as usual you had to put both feet in. I'll go after him."  
  
"Wes wait up!" the Watcher had managed to walk two blocks by the time Xander caught up with him. "You know Faith, speak now, think about it next year. She didn't mean -."  
  
"It's not Faith I'm angry with," Wesley interrupted heavily, "it's myself. Every word she said was true. If I hadn't been such an ass -."  
  
"We all made mistakes. G-Man favoured Summers over Faith, abandoning her in that crappy motel. Summers and Rosenberg looked down on her for not having their chances. Me," Xander shrugged, "if I hadn't slept with her maybe she'd have believed that I was a friend and not just another guy on the make."  
  
"Fuck, you two guys think a lot of yourselves don't ya?" the two men turned to see Faith stood behind them, leaning on a lamppost its light illuminating her beautiful but sad face. "Yeah, you were a real prick Wes, but you went into bat for me, got the Council to give me a chance. And how did I repay your trust? I betrayed you all to the Mayor and then as a kicker I tortured you. As for you," a thin smile worked its way across the raven-haired beauty's full lips. "You were a teenage guy, you telling me," Xander's cheeks began to burn as the brunette's hands started to lovingly caress her body. "That you could have turned this down?" The brunette chuckled before turning serious. "Xand, I was the super-hero with all these powers who'd just killed someone but you," Faith's voice caught," you trusted me not to hurt you. And what did I do? I nearly fucking killed you!"  
  
Seeing the girl's eyes begin to glisten Xander broke in. "Let's leave the past where it belongs in the past. Fresh starts all around." The others nodded in approval. "Great, so let's head back to the bar."  
  
"Wicked cool," Faith moved in between them, wrapping her arms around their necks, her denim jacket falling open. Realising he had a direct view down the girl's low-cut red training top Xander turned away, his cheeks flaming. The Slayer continued talking either oblivious to, or uncaring of, his embarrassment. "Tequila slammers all the way tonight guys, it's a long time since this girl got smashed."  
  
"Dear god," Xander heard Wes mutter, "a drunk Slayer. Maybe I should have accepted W & H's offer."  
  
"Hey Wes, I was wrong you didn't have a stick up your ass," the Slayer chuckled, "it was an iron bar and it's still fucking there!"  
  
Wes sighed long-sufferingly. "As eleqouant and charming as ever Faith."  
  
"Damn straight, charm class was the only one I ever passed."  
  
"Only one you're bloody likely to too!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So where's this place you taking us Xman?" Faith asked. Last night had been wicked cool, she'd had a couple of offers off businessmen looking for some fun, and she'd been real tempted but she wanted Xand now, but the office building he'd brought them was kinda of imposing, everything about it reeked cool efficiency.  
  
Xander glanced towards her. "I set Champion Investigations up two years as the intel arm of the Project. We have an extensive network of contacts of the police and intelligence organisation throughout the country that send news of any suspected cases of supernatural occurrences. Champion Investigations collates their reports and sends the information onto me and the other field operatives in a weekly digest. Any emergencies and we're all contacted. They also patrol, hitting local vampire dens."  
  
"I say," Wes looked pissed, "they're competition."  
  
Xander chuckled. "Two demon-hunting agencies in a city the size of L.A.," Xander stepped through the opening lift doors, "I think you can stand the competition Wes."  
  
With that her friend led them to the outside of a small office. After knocking Xander opened and walked in. "Xander!" an Oriental babe rose from behind one of the desks and hurried to hug him, a beaming smile on her beautiful face, "it's good to see you!"  
  
"Damn guy gets more women than a rock star," Faith muttered as she pushed away the wave of jealousy that hit her. What the hell had happened to the dopey geek who's cherry she'd popped? Faith's mouth dried as she recognised the other woman in the office. "oh crap!"  
  
"You!" Kate Lockley rose, her hand dipping into an open desk drawer. Faith paled as the blonde came up holding an automatic. The Slayer swallowed, she might be able to get out of the way of a bullet but if she did one of the others might be hurt. This was her fault, she'd have to take it.  
  
Suddenly Xander stepped between them. Faith's pounding heart began to race even faster, nobody was ever going to get hurt 'cause of her especially him. "Get out of the way Xander," she ordered, her voice trembling.  
  
"Can't do that Faith," the man didn't turn from the blonde. "Kate, put the gun down."  
  
"She's an escaped fugitive!" the woman's gaze and gun didn't falter. "I know how dangerous she is, I arrested her."  
  
"She's reformed."  
  
"Says who?" the blonde looked incredulous.  
  
"I say," Faith couldn't believe how calm Xand sounded, as if he was discussing the weather rather than facing a gunwoman. "And she's got a presidential pardon to prove it. Please Kate, if you can't trust her, trust me okay?"  
  
After a second the cop nodded. "Fine," Faith felt the tension leave her body as the woman dropped the gun back into the drawer. "Just keep her away from me," the cop ordered.  
  
"Is Ethan in, Grace?" Xander had turned back to the Oriental woman. The babe nodded. "I'll just go through then."  
  
Wesley broke the silence that followed with a masterpiece of understatement. "Well that was bracing," the Watcher turned to Kate. "Who is the boss Miss Lockley?"  
  
"A former intelligence operative called Ethan Hunt."  
  
"Ethan Hunt?" Faith turned to a stunned looking Syd. "He's a legend, our answer to James Bond and he works for Xander?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Ethan," Xander managed to keep his face expressionless but his heart was still thundering from the confrontation outside. Stepping in front of a gun-woman was definitely on the list of the ten stupidest things he'd ever done but he couldn't let Faith die not when she'd just got her life back together, gotten the second chance she deserved.  
  
The diminutive but well-built man nodded at him. "What was the commotion outside?"  
  
"Just Kate catching up with an old friend," Xander replied dryly. "How have things been?"  
  
The former intelligence operative shook his head. "McClane in N.Y, Bridges in Frisco, Shatter in Chicago, Regis in Washington, Foley in Detroit - every one of the hundred plus contacts we've built up are reporting a 3 - 4 times increase in possible supernatural cases over the past six months. But you'll know that because you've had the updates. Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Sort of, I need your help breaking into Wolfram & Hart's office. They've got some information on what's causing all this."  
  
"Wolfram & Hart?" the man smiled, "I like a challenge."  
  
* * *  
  
Lara Croft looked up from her book at the knock of the door. She reached under her pillow and placed her hand on the Glock 30 there. "Yes?"  
  
"It's Faith, can I come in?"  
  
"Be my guest," the tomb raider's brow furrowed in puzzlement at the hesitant look on the usually brash Slayer's face. "Can I help you Faith?"  
  
"Yeah," the brunette Slayer paced back and forth on the carpet. "Something's been bugging me for ages. I was wondering, you gotta thing for Xand?"  
  
"Ah," the Englishwoman hid a smile. It would appear that the young woman had a crush. "Xander and I have had relations before," the girl looked crushed, Lara hurried on. "Xander is a fine, young man - kind, brave, warm- hearted, and witty, however we have little in common aside from our shared interest in the occult. I have no designs on Xander." The brunette beamed. "I assume from your question you are interested in him?"  
  
The girl shrugged, a look of embarrassment on her face. "He's done so much for me, got me my pardon, a new home, and a job. He's forgiven me all the bad shit I did to him back in the day."  
  
"I trust your feelings aren't merely borne out of gratitude?" when the girl looked confused she sighed. "You're not just feeling grateful?"  
  
"I don't know," the brunette looked to the floor. "I just know when I was in town last, he was always a real gentleman, opening doors for me, getting a chair so I could sit at the table, making sure I was included in shit. I liked that but I also kinda thought it was just his angle to get me in the sack." She shrugged. "But that's just Xander, I like the way he treats people, the way he went to all that trouble to get my pardon but it's more than that. I kinda get a queasy feeling in my stomach when he smiles at me, I love talking to him -," Faith shook her head, "fuck I sound like a lovesick puppy." The brunette Slayer looked at her, a gleam in her eyes. "What about our group then, we've got some hunks in our group - Bond, Wood, Gunn, there must be one who presses your buttons?"  
  
The aristocrat hesitated. "Wesley."  
  
"Wes?" the girl's coal-black eyes widened, "Wes gets your panties wet? No way!"  
  
Lara arched an eyebrow. "Well I wouldn't quite put it like that, but yes." Of all the languages she knew, American was definitely the most difficult. 


	8. 8

Paladin Project 8 - Population Increase  
  
"Whooe! We're going to party tonight!" Shark felt on top of the world. In the one hundred and forty years since he'd been turned he'd never felt this good. A week ago the traitor William the Bloody had been slain and the Summers Slayer had left town. There some rumours about new hunters in town but who cared?  
  
Shark grinned as he looked around the twenty vampires who followed him. As their leader it was his responsibility to provide for them and he'd found a frat house stupid enough to hand out party flyers stating 'Open House', and that was enough to get them in. Oh yes, it was going to be one hell of a night; he could almost smell the blood and hear the screams already.  
  
His smile withered and died when half a dozen cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows to block his group's way. Shark glanced behind him to his companions, they had the newcomers out-numbered three to one but there was an aura of power of them that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prickle uneasily. After a few tension-filled moments he spoke, his tongue suddenly thick and ungainly. "Get out of the way."  
  
"I'm afraid not." Shark's mouth dried as the lead figure threw back his cowl to reveal the coal-black face and elfin features of a Drow. "Kill them."  
  
The last syllable of the Drow's hiss had barely left his mouth when the dark elf's comrades sprang into action, their pairs of matching scimitars slashing through the cold night air as they glided into action. Shark watched in terror as the battle raged around him, his gang effortlessly torn to pieces while their attackers remained unharmed. Finally it was just him and the six Drow and their leader turned his cold eyes on him. Shark forced his voice to remain steady as he drew his sword. "You don't want to do this. I'd make a good minion, I know things-."  
  
"I don't deal with your sort," the Drow interrupted, his tone disdainful. The dark elf exploded into action covering the distance separating them in a single bound and swinging his scimitar in a slash that he barely managed to block even as he spun away from the other blade. He attempted a counter- attacking thrust that his rival slid smoothly away from before retaliating with an overhand slash that ripped a white-hot furrow across his chest. Letting out a gasp of pain he staggered backwards, blood drenching his shirt. The Drow followed relentlessly, advancing at a blistering speed. He attempted a feint that his adversary ignored before replying with a slash at his knees that he just managed to leap over. He'd barely landed when the Drow thrust one of his blades into his stomach. He let out a scream of pure pain as the blade tore through him. Immobilised by agony he was helpless to prevent the Drow's other blade from entering his throat.  
  
* * *  
  
Sophia watched with interest as the already busy bar was suddenly filled by another hundred or so extra men all bearing the look of men of action, warriors. "And what would such a group be doing in Sunnydale?" she muttered as she watched the men bully the bar's patrons into abandoning their tables and spaces by the bar.  
  
She'd arrived in Sunnydale three days ago via private jet. Since her arrival she'd observed Sunnydale's underworld denizens finding out who the players were. What she'd discovered amazed her. Apparently the vampire William the Bloody was dust, slain by the legendary Blade no less, and the Summers Slayer and the Wicca Rosenberg run out of town leaving the Project as the undisputed rulers of the Hellmouth.  
  
Until now at least. Sophia stared thoughtfully at the group's leader, a huge hook-nosed man with an almost visible air of evil, he'd make quite a vampire. She smiled inwardly as she saw one of the newcomers head towards her, here was a chance to find out who the interlopers were and why there were here - this many of this sort of men in Sunnydale had to impinge on her business.  
  
"Right luv," the man growled, "want a drink?"  
  
Sophia took a second to inspect the man before replying. He was a tall hefty man in his late forties with a silver goatee, shaven head and piggy grey eyes who judging from his accent was a cockney. She smiled winningly. "A drink? Why bother, let's just leave."  
  
The man's eyes filled with desire but he shook his head. "Can't luv," the man glanced over is shoulder and towards the hook-nosed man, "boss says we can't leave. Got to stick together."  
  
"Oh please," she pouted even as she turned the full power of her hypnotic gaze on her victim. "A big strong manly man like you can protect yourself against little me. Besides," she fluttered her long eye-lashes at the wavering thug, "what I'd like to you we can't do in the public."  
  
The combination of her physical charms and powers of mesmerism were more than enough to snap the man's resolve. "Let's go," he grunted. The man grabbed her by the arm, his grip strong enough to bruise a normal woman. After glancing furtively to the right and left before dragging her outside and pushing her against the club wall, his hand sliding up her mini. "I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
"Not as much as me," she morphed into her vampiric face, after a second savouring her victim's look of stunned terror, she grabbed him around the throat, spun him round and slammed him into the wall before covering his mouth with her free hand and dragging the struggling man into a near-by alley. Once there she released her hold on the man's mouth, grabbed his arm and pulled, yanking his shoulder out of the socket. The thug opened his mouth to scream but it turned into a moan when she grabbed his jaw and slammed his head into the wall behind. "Now why are you here?" she demanded.  
  
The man shook his head. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sophia released his grip on the man's jaw, and grabbed his balls, squeezing until they ruptured. She let out a laugh as the man's mouth opened to scream, cutting him off with a fist to the throat that caused him to fall to the ground. "There's muscles, tendons, ligaments, and bones to break, tear, rip, burn, and cut - I can't wait to get started." Crouching down she grabbed the man's arm at the wrist and elbow and pulled it backwards, snapping the elbow and tearing the biceps tendon. "I'm afraid you're going to die," she whispered in the sobbing man's ear. "The only question is slow and painful or quick and painless."  
  
Ten minutes later and she'd drained the man. After dropping the dried out husk to the ground, Sophia rose, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. What the thug had told her was worrying. He'd claimed to be part of Satan's Soldiers, a mercenary group that had taken over from the Order as the top soldiers for hire after the Order had been wiped out by Demonsbane. More troubling still was the addition of Hans Axel as their temporary leader. The assassin had a terrifying reputation even in the demon world. She had to inform the Hunt. On the other hand, she smiled slowly; De Morte was one of the few vampires more favoured by Lucis than her. If he died in a three-way between the Project, the Hunt, and the mercenaries then her own influence within the Clans would only increase. "Everything's got an upside."  
  
* * *  
  
Lance watched as the two vampires strode past his position, oblivious to his presence in the shadows. He glanced across the sparsely lit street to the hulking warehouse they were guarding. Just hours earlier he'd watched as a dozen or so vampires had claimed the building as their base. There was something different about these vampires, they were somehow more organised than others he'd hunted over the centuries.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat, the two vampires spun round to face him. He smiled at their surprise that a normal human could get so close to them without being detected - but then he was hardly normal. "Hello gentlemen."  
  
His words broke the spell. Snarling the two vampires sprang towards him even as his hand dropped to his broadsword. He twisted away from the left vampire even as he drew his sword slamming his right elbow into the other vampire's face, causing its unfortunate recipient to screech in pain. Taking advantage of the respite gained by his actions he completed his draw before stepping back and smiling at the two vampires. "En garde."  
  
His challenge was met with twin howls and the two vampires leapt forward. A grin on his face, he raced to meet them, his sword flashing left and right as he bounded between his rivals. Spinning round to face his two adversaries he smiled at their looks of disbelief at the ugly matching wounds he'd left on their chests. He could have easily gone for the kill but where was the thrill in that?  
  
The two vampires started towards him, more cautiously than before. Seeing the one to his left was fractionally ahead of the other he sprang to meet him, his sword flashing. The vampire ducked beneath his blade and straight into his fist. Stunned, the vampire staggered backwards. Lance made to follow his prey only for the other vampire to dart at him from the side. Without deviating from his course he snapped out a side kick and grinned at the sound of bone cracking and the vampire's resulting scream before decapitating his target with a mighty swing.  
  
Spinning round he coolly surveyed the vampire lying on the ground, cradling his shattered leg in his hands. The wound would be healed in a few minutes - it was just a shame the vampire didn't have that time. "W..who are you?" the vampire demanded.  
  
Lance smiled, he knew what the vampire was trying to do, buy himself some time to heal. A smart strategy but one doomed to failure. "Lance Amore."  
  
"The Knight Of Death?" the vampire's face greyed. "T..that's impossible, you're just a legend."  
  
"And yet," the vampire screamed as he pressed his gold cross on its face, the demon's flesh sizzling and burning under his assault, "I'm here," he paused for a second. "Now unless you wish for me to continue tell me who you and your companions are."  
  
Once the vampire had finished his babblings he nodded and stood. "Thank you." After slicing the vampire's head off, he crouched in the street, his lips pursed in thought. What the vampire had told him was most troubling. He was tempted to attack, but fourteen Master vampires on his own was beyond even his capabilities. Still, he smiled to himself, at least by slaying the two vampires he'd left them a message. Chuckling softly he slid into the shadows and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"They are here?"  
  
Caleb bowed his head in supplication. "They are here master."  
  
"Good. Here is what I want you to do." Caleb listened as his master gave him his orders. "You understand servant?"  
  
"Yes master," throughout the entire conversation he'd kept his head down.  
  
"Then go and tell the others."  
  
After standing, Caleb hurried out of the chamber to the larger cavern beyond, grateful to be escaping the First's over-powering presence. Once in the outer room he quickly inspected his fellow Fallen members, his eyes first falling on a short, rotund balding man in his late forties with muddy grey eyes and benign features that Caleb knew hid a rare brutality. The man was Rabbi Moses Cohen, a Polish Jew who'd used the dark magics to battle the Cossacks of Bohdan Khmelnytsky in the 17th Century. He turned his gaze to the next figure, a tall hawk-featured man with dusky skin and haughty manner. This man was Mullah Kareem Ackbar, an Islamic holy man who'd ridden by the side of Saladin in the 12th Century using sorcery to help his lord fight the infidel invaders.  
  
The third and final figure in the room was another tall man, perhaps six and a half feet in height, with a lean face ravaged by pock-marks and staring black eyes. He was Father Jose Santos, a Roman Catholic priest who had organised mass crucifixions of Aztecs in the 16th Century.  
  
His inspection completed Caleb gathered his thoughts. All of his fellow Fallen members were far older, more experienced, and had been chosen by their master for much fouler crimes, his were merely a string of executions of wanton hussies in the southern states during the mid fifties. Due to his proximity to the Hellmouth he'd been chosen as their leader, but if he failed again. Finally he began to speak. 


	9. 9

A/N: Thanks to Nodakskip who pointed out a glaring omission. Hopes this deals with it (I'm almost sure it won't).  
  
Paladin Project 9: Marshalling Forces  
  
"God Cordy I'm sorry."  
  
Xander's whispered apology rang out through the hushed room as he stared guiltily at the bed's occupant. His ex looked so peaceful, so beautiful just lying there. And for all his connections he was helpless to assist her, just like he'd been helpless to make up for the way he'd messed up between them. "Damn it."  
  
After he'd helped Angel Investigations defeat Jasmine he'd contacted Leo in the hope that the angel could heal her but Leo said that because of the Ancients pre-dating the Powers That Be as the dominant force on the planet he was powerless to help. Then he'd considered contacting Tok'ra for help but he was far from certain that even a symbiote could heal the damage done to Cordy, if it ended not only at the physical and mental levels but went onto the spiritual plane too. Besides Angel was less than enthusiastic at the thought of an alien residing in Cordelia, especially so soon after the demonic possession. All the people he knew and he was helpless.  
  
"I'm sorry Cordy, I really am. I'd have come earlier if I could," he stroked a stray hair off his former girlfriend's face. "But I've been kinda of busy. I shouldn't be here now 'cept that Ethan, Syd and the others are doing the planning. You always told me the brain stuff wasn't my strong point," he laughed softly. "You know this is the longest we've been in a room together without me hearing the words 'dweeb' or 'geek'. I'm so sorry for the mess I made of things between us. We had something really special but I was too dumb to see it."  
  
He lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before continuing. "Things have been real wild the last week or so. Angel Investigations and the Project have both moved to Sunnydale. Apparently the First has risen. And here's the kicker, a couple of days after I arrived, General Summers turned up and started barking orders. Blade offed Spike, she'd lowered herself to screwing a soulless vampire now, so she attacked me and I kicked her ass." He chuckled. "Bet you'd have paid good money to see that. But, and here's the thing, Faith's out of the big house and working for the good guys now. She's changed, on the outside she's still the kick-ass bitch but deep down she's different, more in control, more at peace." He glanced down at the comatose brunette, hoping for a reaction, a flutter of an eyelid, a twitch of a finger, anything. He sighed wearily when he didn't get any. After rising he bent over the body and kissed the woman's forehead. "I've got to go and fight the good fight," he grinned "as a kid I always wanted to be a super-hero. Maybe I should get a cape with 'DB' on it." His face sobered. "I'll be back as soon I can Cordy."  
  
"What's happening here?" Xander's brow furrowed in puzzlement as he reached the private clinic's car park. Half a dozen men were stood around his 4*4, it was a great car but there were far racier models parked around. "Or maybe not," he grinned slowly as he realised the reason for the interest in his car. "Hi Faith."  
  
The shapely brunette turned from entertaining her new admirers and winked at him. "Hi boytoy, we off?" he nodded, so that nickname was apparently getting another airing. The Slayer turned back to her fans and shrugged. "Sorry boys. Gotta motor."  
  
"So Faith," Xander started up the car as the last of Faith's groupies had reluctantly departed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jeez Xman I bet you're just a killer with ladies with lines like that," his front seat passenger jibed before turning serious. "I saw you leaving the hotel with a bunch of flowers and figured you were coming to see Queen C so I rang Fang for the address and hot-footed it over 'case you needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Faith offering emotional support? You have changed!"  
  
His jibe gained him a slight slap to the back of the head. "You're talking to the new reformed Faith now boytoy," the woman let out an amused snort. "I'd say improved but how do you improve on a face this pretty and a body this hot?"  
  
"Yet still not modest."  
  
"When you look this fine what the fuck you gotta be modest about?" his passenger's voice turned serious. "Xman, you five by five? Seeing Queen C like that I mean?"  
  
Xander felt his heart tighten. "It was hard," he finally replied, "really hard seeing the first girl I ever loved like that and not being able to do anything to help."  
  
"First girl you ever loved uh? I thought that was B?"  
  
There was an odd note in Faith's voice that he didn't recognise. After a second he spoke. "No, that was a crush. I think for feelings to grow into anything resembling love they have to be returned," Xander replied, "given a chance to grow."  
  
"Shit Xman's that's deep. So there's anyone serious since? Anyone now?"  
  
Xander thought for a second before answering. He'd certainly been physical with women since then - Paige Matthews, Grace Chen, Lara Croft, Sarah Ryback, and Isabel Evans to name just a few. But nobody had captured his heart. "No."  
  
"Still hankering after C?"  
  
There it was again that, odd note in his companion's voice. He glanced across at the Slayer but her beautiful face was unreadable. "No, it's just with being a wandering warrior," he snorted, now that sounded conceited, "you don't get to put down roots. But maybe stating in one place I'll get that chance."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "I'd like to but it's a hard life, not really fair to involve innocents."  
  
"Any chance for C?"  
  
Thrown by the sudden subject change he didn't answer immediately. "Maybe. I'll ask Doc. Strange when he gets back, but other than that no."  
  
"Shit Xand I'm sorry. I didn't much like her but she had serious balls, gotta respect that." The Slayer fell silent for a few minutes. "What you doing for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I'm meeting some guy Syd thinks can supply us with some useful equipment for tomorrow."  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"Thanks but the guy's a little shy and you're frightening for us confident, devilishly handsome world saver types - ow!" he rubbed his head where the Slayer had slapped him again. "Enough with the violence!" Apparently the reformed Slayer wasn't all that reformed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Marshall, it's good to see you."  
  
The short man stood beside the door smiled tentatively. "You too Sydney," the man's voice shook slightly.  
  
Sydney returned the man's smile with one of her own. "Relax Marshall, Xander's not with the CIA, he's here to purchase some of your gadgets."  
  
"Oh?" the man's eyes grew wary, obviously his experiences at SD-6 had left deep scars.  
  
"Relax Marshall," Sydney placed a hand on the man's forearm, "he's on the up and up. I vouch for him personally."  
  
The man stared at his friend for a few seconds before letting out a breath and nodding. "Okay, so what do you need?"  
  
Xander glanced across at Sydney, she was the technical one. He was only here out of interest to meet the genius 'Marshall' that Sydney had told him about. "Something that allows us to control a building's computer system from a remote location." "Not hacking?"  
  
"No," Sydney shook her head, "we need an electronic piggy-back."  
  
Marshall pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds before brightening. "Follow me."  
  
The scientist\engineer led them into the basement. Xander whistled between his teeth at the rows of tables covered with pieces of machinery, engineering equipment, and computers. He chuckled as he noticed something. "Nice posters."  
  
Marshall reddened at his mention of the Playmate posters stuck to the walls. Averting his gaze from a smiling Sydney, the inventor hurried over to one of the tables and lifted up a pair of earrings. "Here they are!"  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "Nice jewellery, not my type though."  
  
"No, no, no," the inventor shook his head. "They're transmitters, if the wearer's inside the building I can bounce off their signal into their security system as long as I'm within a mile of the building."  
  
"How do they work Marshall?"  
  
Xander zoned out as Marshall began to excitedly babble to Sydney. Science wasn't his thing and it would be Ethan and Syd's responsibility to get the transmitters inside. He started to look through the table's contents, curious he picked up a pen and brooch. "What are these?"  
  
"The brooch," the inventor beamed, "is a signaller. If you press the third encrusted diamond," a beeping went off at the other side of the room, "then the holder of the receiver knows you're ready for their part of the operation. And the pen fires a tranquiliser dart strong enough to down a lion at sixty feet."  
  
Or a vampire, Xander smiled. "You got any job offers Marshall?"  
  
The inventor shrugged. "I've had offers from Stark Industries, Microsoft, Skynet, and Luther Corp."  
  
"Well I'd like to add my offer," the scientist's eyes gleamed with interest. "The job would involve you running base security and computer system as well as doing your designer gig. You'll have this guy Andrew working for you -."  
  
"Xander," Sydney had a forced smile, "can I speak to you upstairs?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sure." What was Syd's problem?  
  
He'd barely stepped out of the basement when the secret agent launched into him, her eyes flashing. "What are you playing at? I won't let you put Marshall into harm's way!"  
  
Xander kept his calm in the face of his friend's anger. "Marshall reminds me a lot of a kid I went to school with, Jonathan. John was really smart, probably the smartest gut there, but he was really quiet, even the kids who didn't bully him just ignored him. In senior year Buffy had to save him from blowing his head off. Three years later and he's so lonely and directionless he ends up working with two other misfits as criminals. Then this year he's sacrificed to open up the hellmouth."  
  
"Marshall's not like that," Sydney had paled.  
  
"Isn't he?" Xander glanced towards the closed basement door. "You've seen all the stuff he's been inventing, it's his life. You told me how proud he was when you used his inventions in operations."  
  
"He's already got job offers."  
  
"True," Xander conceded the point, "but you know how I operate. Marshall ends up in any of those organisations he mentioned, he won't be anything but a cog in a machine. With us he'll part of a team, don't you think that he needs to belong to something?"  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens to him -."  
  
"I'm dog food, I know. Shall we go back down?" Once they'd re-entered Xander spoke to a nervous-looking Marshall. "Are you interested?"  
  
The inventor glanced at his companion. "Is he-?"  
  
"He's on the level Marshall," Sydney soothed after shooting him a warning glance.  
  
After a second the inventor nodded. "So what's the mission brief? Who are your rivals?"  
  
"Ah," this was a problem. Telling Marshall the truth would have him laughing in their faces. On the other hand he deserved to know the truth. Finally he smiled. "Marshall, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
* * *  
  
Marshall started at the knock on the door. Today had been the strangest since the closedown of SD-6. At first he'd thought that Syd's companion was CIA, his air of danger was unmistakeable, reminding him of the aura surrounding Syd's dad. He'd figured that Syd had been unable to protect him. But then the man had revealed that not only did he want to buy some equipment but also offered him a job. After taking a second to compose himself he hurried to the door and opened it. His mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him. Syd, wearing a black mini and sleeveless matching silk blouse, looked as amazing as ever. But the other woman with Xander was pure molten sex.  
  
The young woman's raven-dark hair cascaded down onto her shoulders, framing a high-cheeked face containing pouty red lips parted in a cocksure grin and coal black eyes. The brunette's black leather pants hugged the curves of her slender yet muscular legs and sinfully-rounded ass while her black midriff top showed off both the impressively developed abs of a workout fanatic and the generous swell of her breasts.  
  
Suddenly he realised Xander was chuckling. "Looks like you've got a new admirer. Faith, meet Marshall."  
  
"Just one of many, Xand. Hi Swampy," the brunette held out a hand.  
  
After a second he took the offered hand, surprised by the strength of the woman's grip, he spoke, his tone tentative. "Swampy?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Marsh," Xander smiled at him, "Faith's got this annoying habit," the younger man raised an eyebrow, "one of several actually. She gives everyone a nickname."  
  
The woman winked. "Only those I like, Swampy."  
  
His face reddening, Marshall glanced down at his feet. He wasn't comfortable dealing with people, especially women, machines and electronics were his thing. He only really felt at ease around Syd.  
  
The brunette chuckled. "Aw, he's sweet. Can I keep him?"  
  
"Faith play nice," Xander scolded. "Ignore her Marsh. She's got a good heart, her mouth and head don't work too well -, oww!"  
  
Marshall looked up to see Xander rubbing his head and the two women grinning. Faith grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. "I bet you know all the wicked clubs Swampy?"  
  
"Not really no."  
  
"That case we'll just have to follow our noses, let's hit the road Swampy."  
  
Five hours later and they were leaving their third club. Marshall was unable to stop grinning, he'd had the night of his life, Faith had taught him to dance and he'd spent the whole time on the dancefloor being passed from Syd to Faith. But he still hadn't been found out what organisation Xander and the others worked for did.  
  
Suddenly Faith broke off in mid-laugh. "Xman, bandits between us."  
  
"Our sort?" All previous warm had left the man's voice.  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"How many, how far?"  
  
"Five, maybe six. Four hundred yards behind."  
  
"Plenty of time to practice where I've been Xman," the brunette's tone turned serious. "What's the plan boss?"  
  
Xander groaned. "Now I know how Giles felt when I called him G-Man. Next alley we come to Syd, you take Marsh into it and act as a diversion. We'll take them from behind -."  
  
"Long time since I've been tak-."  
  
"Don't Faith," Xander interrupted.  
  
Marshall blinked. From what he'd learnt of operations procedure that meant both Faith and Xander were better fighters than Syd, the best fighter he'd ever seen.  
  
"You five by five Swampy?" he nodded, his throat too tight for speech. "Don't worry," Faith punched him lightly on the shoulder, "I look after my buds. That's right ain't it Xand?"  
  
"I'm going to resist the urge make a smart-ass comment."  
  
"Make a change Xman," Faith chuckled, "hey Xand you remember how Slaying gets me?"  
  
"We'll have to stop off at McDonald's afterwards."  
  
"That's not what I meant Xman."  
  
"Didn't think it was. Your stop Syd."  
  
Marshall followed his friend into the alley. "What's happening?" he whispered.  
  
"Relax Marshall, Xander won't let anything happen to us."  
  
Sydney's confidence was reassuring but any calm he felt was quickly eroded when the mouth of the alley was filled by six thuggish looking men in their mid to late twenties. "Well you look nice babe," one of them said in a Texas drawl, "where did the other honey go?"  
  
"Behind you shithead," Marshall heard Faith call from behind the thugs, "oh and by the way this honey's name's Faith and she's the Slayer."  
  
The man gulped. "I heard the Slayer was called Buffy."  
  
"She's retired," replied Xander, "aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, guys say hello to Xander."  
  
Marshall heard Xander sigh. "My work name Faith."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's Demonsbane."  
  
Now the previously arrogant man looked terrified. "Get them!"  
  
Marshall's mouth dropped open at what happened next. The six men charged Faith and Xander and then the two facing them moved.  
  
Faith was first into action. Her movements quicksilver, the brunette rushed to meet the gang members. Grabbing hold of the nearest thug's outstretched arms at the wrists she twisted, somehow flinging the man twice her size head-first into the near-by wall. Despite the sickening impact of his collision the man leapt to his feet. Marshall gasped in shock, in the flickering light it almost seemed as if the man's eyes had changed to yellow.  
  
The man let out a bestial roar before darting at the slight woman only for her to snap out a flawless side kick that caught the man in his throat before twisting round and slamming a piece of wood into the man's chest. "Oh my god!" Marshall let out a scream as the man exploded into dust. What was happening?  
  
Two more of the men leapt at Faith but she leapt into the air, her legs flicking out to catch her attackers square in their faces knocking them into the wall behind. Upon landing, Faith darted forward thrusting her piece of wood into one of the men's chests. The man followed the first in disappearing but as the woman turned to deal with the third she was met by a punch to the jaw that sent her stumbling backwards. Her attacker let out a growl of victory as he surged forward, his fists flying. Faith leaned away from the attack, bending her torso like a limbo dancer going under the pole, before grabbing hold of her attacker's right arm at the wrist and elbow.  
  
The man's scream almost drowned out the sounds of bones cracking when Faith snapped his wrist down while forcing his elbow upwards. The man's bellow only ended when Faith slammed her wooden spike into the man's chest.  
  
While Faith's movements were a sort of deadly dance, Xander's were brutally efficient. The other trio charged him en masse, Xander shot out a foot smashing his heel into one of the men's knees, sending him staggering onto Xander's wooden spike.  
  
Another of Xander's assailants grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him towards him. Xander's elbow flew up, the point smashing into the man's chin, knocking the man's head back, giving Xander the chance to shove his wood into the man's chest.  
  
The third man turned away from Xander and charged them. Marshall blood chilled as he saw the man's glowing eyes, ridged brow, and drooling fangs. What was it?  
  
Sydney raced to meet the beast; Marshall noted she had a wooden spike like Xander and Faith's. His friend's arm arced up but as quick as the secret agent was the monster facing her was even quicker, grabbing her arm at the wrist and twisting it violently. Syd let out a gasp of pain and her wooden spike clattered to the ground. She shot out a kick that smashed into the beast's side but the beast just let out a hoarse laugh and flung Syd into the wall. The secret agent staggered away from the wall and dived towards her dropped weapon but the demon intercepted her, grabbed her around the throat, and flung her back into the wall.  
  
Seeing his friend crumple to the ground, Marshall summonsed his courage, snatched up a steel pipe from the top of a skip and swung it at the monster's back. His arm shuddered with the blow's impact but the beast just grunted before turning, snatching the pipe from him, grabbing him round the throat and throwing him into the wall. He swallowed as the creature advanced on him. "I'm going to enjoy drinking you dry runt."  
  
"Not fucking likely." Suddenly the beast exploded into dust and Faith was there easing him to his feet. "That took wicked balls Swampy."  
  
He reddened at the respect in the raven-haired beauty's voice. Then, remembering what he'd seen her do, he retreated from her, his heart pounding with fear. "W..what were they? And what are you?"  
  
Hurt flickered across the woman's face. "Xand," there was a begging note in her voice, "tell him I won't hurt him, please."  
  
Ten minutes later Xander finished talking. "S..so you're demon hunters?" this was crazy but he'd seen the proof.  
  
"Faith and I full-time-."  
  
"Well between comas and prison stays," Marshall noted Faith's swagger had returned.  
  
"Faith, shut up. Sydney helps out in an emergency."  
  
"And this is an emergency right?" Marshall asked. "The First I mean?" "It is," Xander nodded. "Once the First is dealt with you can move to Sunnydale to work if you're still interested."  
  
Marshall decided to gamble. "No," he shook his head, "I don't get to come now I'll have to take one of the other job offers."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "You're trying to blackmail me?"  
  
"Let him come Xand."  
  
Xander sighed. "Fine, we leave tomorrow. After raiding W&H."  
  
Marshall smiled and nodded. Working again and this time for the good guys. 


	10. 10

Paladin Project 10 - Second Thoughts  
  
"Hey Xand you ready?" the Slayer bellowed through his closed hotel room door.  
  
"I'll meet you in the lobby in five Faith," he replied as he checked through his equipment.  
  
"Five by five," he heard the woman's footfalls recede into the distance.  
  
Finally satisfied with his preparations he turned to leave. His blood chilled as he saw the figure stood by the door. "Jesse."  
  
"Wow," his long-dead childhood friend grinned at his croaked gasp. "You've had quite the last few years haven't you bro? First you get to date Cordy, my dream girl, sleep with that Faith babe, then leave Sunnydale to become this badass demon hunter while heading a billion dollar corporation." Jesse's face hardened. "That could have been mine, Cordy, Faith, the respect, but no! You had to kill me you jealous bastard!"  
  
"That's not true," Xander kept his face expressionless and his voice even but his heart tightened with tension and his stomach clenched in pain. "Jesse was dead before I staked him. I killed a demon."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Xander slumped down on the unmade bed. "J.Jenny."  
  
"From you I'd prefer Miss Calendar," the techno-pagan sneered. "If you and Rupert had shown a little more backbone and stood up to Buffy, insisted that she did her job, then maybe she'd have slain Angelus and I'd still be alive."  
  
It was an effort but he managed to force away the heavy guilt pressing down on him. "And maybe if you'd told us the truth about the curse from the start, dozens of innocents would still be alive," squaring his shoulders he walked through the apparition and made for the door.  
  
"Now Mr. Harris leaving with permission is very rude."  
  
His mouth dry, Xander turned back to the spectre. "Neither's trying to kill my graduation class so let's just call it a draw."  
  
Richard Wilkins smiled. "Ah feisty, a little bit of spirit I like that. You'll make a good match for my Faith once you find the nerve to court her."  
  
"She's not your Faith!" for the first time he was truly rattled.  
  
"Ah but she is son," Wilkins replied, his genial expression not shifting an inch. "A part of her at least. There's a darkness inside her, always will be. She'll fight against it but she'll always sink back down into it, it's who she is. She'll let you down, just as she did Linda Price and myself, you'll be next."  
  
"That's bullshit!" Xander ignored the fact that the First's words echoed his own doubts. "Faith's strong now, we won't let her fall!"  
  
"You and the vampire," the First chuckled, "somehow I doubt you two will be enough!"  
  
"You can go to hell!"  
  
"Already there son and you'll be joining me soon," Wilkins' beatific smile widened, "the whole world will."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith rose as Xander entered the hotel lobby, her welcoming smile dying as she noticed her friend's slightly wild-eyed look. "You five by five boss?" Faith hid her concern behind a jaunty tone.  
  
"Fine." Although she hid it behind a bland expression she was hurt by the man's cold reply. Xander glanced around at the others while studiously avoiding her gaze. "Let's get this done," he ordered brusquely.  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney's heart thumped as she made their way to the law firm's reception desk. She wasn't normally nervous on a mission, she had too much experience for that, but this one was different, this time she was working with the legendary Ethan Hunt. "Relax," Hunt muttered in her ear, his voice calm. "I've heard a lot about you, I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
Sydney smiled slightly at the praise, the legendary Ethan Hunt had heard of her, as she approached the desk. "Hello," she said. "Mr Edward Howard and Stella Bristol to see Ms. Angela Doyle."  
  
"Just a moment please," the young office worker sat behind the desk flashed them a professionally insincere smile. "I'll just ring Ms. Doyle and tell her you're here."  
  
As soon as the receptionist lifted the phone and began dialling Sydney reached up and casually adjusted her left earring, turning the transmission on, and sending a signal piggy-backing onto W & H's internal telecommunications line. Sydney waited patiently for the receptionist to finish her conversation. Finally she did and looked up at them, her practiced smile still in place. "You can go through. Take the elevator to the sixth floor. Someone will be waiting for you there."  
  
"Thank you," Ethan nodded at the receptionist. "Miss Bristol, after you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Howard," as soon as she was out of the receptionist's earshot she casually raised her right hand to brush her hair behind her neck at the same time whispering into her radio\watch. "Marshall, we're a go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Received," Marshall whispered into his earpiece. After taking a breath before starting to tap furiously at his lap-top. With the signal already Wolfram & Hart all he had to do was gain control of the law firm's internal security system. Within minutes he'd found and opened a trapdoor and secured control of the system. A smile on his face he looked up at the two sat in the front of the van. "I'm in charge of their system; video's re- playing from this time last week."  
  
"Already?" he reddened at the admiration he heard in the Oriental's voice. "That was fast; I don't do my on-line shopping that quickly. Kate?"  
  
The blonde nodded before lifting her radio. "Xander you're a go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Roger that Kate."  
  
Faith watched as Xander dropped his walkie-talkie back into his pocket. Ever since they'd left the hotel, Xander had barely looked at, much less spoken, to her. And she didn't have a clue what she was supposed to have done. "We ready XMan?" she tried for a cheerful tone but her humour sounded forced even to her own ears.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There it was again, that coldness. Shrugging away the hurt, he was far from the first guy to turn on her, she spoke again. "So I'm up right?"  
  
Xander nodded. Faith looked up at the ceiling some forty feet above them. In the distance she could see a ledge just below a trapdoor. According to plans they'd managed to get the opening led to a ground floor that led to a storeroom. The cover weighed about fifty pounds, no obstacle to a Slayer even one-handed and off-balance.  
  
Taking a second to gauge the distance and trajectory of the leap, she dropped into a crouch before bouncing upwards, sailing through the air, her hands held above her head. Her fingers caught on the edge of the rim, slipping for a second and nearly sending her plunging downwards but after a half-second of terror she managed to secure herself. For a few seconds she just hung there, concentrating her focus and enjoying the slight strain on her muscles, she swung upon onto the narrow landing. Upon standing, she looked up at the cover above her.  
  
Faith grinned slightly as she bent her knees, god she'd missed this in prison, testing her powers, pushing herself. She took a second to look through her X-ray goggles for any sign of life in the room above before leaping into the air, her fists smashing into the trapdoor, ripping it out of its position before hitting the floor on her shoulders and rolling to her feet. "Damn," she smirked, "I'm good." After bracing a chair against the door she pulled a nylon rope out of her belt pouch and lowered it through the hole. Feeling a tug on the other end she started to pull the rope upwards, enjoying the slight burn that soon developed in her shoulders and arms. Within a few minutes she'd pulled Xander through the hole. She beamed at the man. "Told you I could do it!" she hissed.  
  
Her pride faded at the man's cold words. "Let's get the others up before someone tries the door."  
  
"Five by five," she hid her hurt by glancing away from the man and down the hole. Grabbing hold of the rope she began to pull, aided this time the pulling went much quicker. All the time Faith couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening to the warm-hearted, kind man she'd begun to fall for. What the fuck had she done?  
  
Within minutes all five of them were up in the storeroom. Xander spoke his voice tight but controlled. "Remember people we're on a schedule here. Marshall figures we've got a window of two hours before they realise we're re-playing CCTV footage from earlier in the week. Mandy you're in a command of dealing with any security systems we run into, Lara and Wes, you're in charge of selecting the useful texts, and Faith and I are muscle. When we've finished we walk out of the front door."  
  
"Front door Xand?" Faith queried as she pushed the trap-door back in place, this was the part of the plan she wasn't down with. "that's risky."  
  
"What do you suggest Faith?" Again Xman's voice wasn't exactly giving her a fuzzy feeling. "You might be able to drop through the hole without breaking both your legs but the rest of us can't. You're a team player now remember. Unless you're feeling the urge to go lone wolf again."  
  
Ouch, Faith winced at the hurt Xander's words caused her. She opened her mouth to angrily retort only for Wes to break in, his tone matching Xander's for coldness. "That's quite enough Mr. Harris," she gaped, Wes was taking her side? "Faith was merely raising a very valid concern. While I believe your solution is the preferable one, both viewpoints have their pluses and minuses. Your attitude towards Faith is unnecessary, quite frankly I've come to expect better of you."  
  
Xander stared at the former Watcher for a few seconds before nodding and turning towards her. "Sorry Faith," he grunted.  
  
"Oh stop," she muttered, the sincerity in Xander's tone was underwhelming, "I'm tearing up."  
  
Xander turned back to the Watcher. "Which floor?"  
  
"The top one," Wes replied, "the library's hidden in the roof."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Two guards," Wes let a whispered curse, "the bloody buggers! They weren't here last time."  
  
"Yes, they didn't leave security arrangements exactly as they were last time you broke in. How inconsiderate of them."  
  
"Sarcasm does not befit you Lady Croft," Wes replied loftily, "Xander?"  
  
"Faith?" Xander turned to her. "After all violence is your thing."  
  
She gritted her teeth as she nodded. She was getting pretty damn sick of the 'tude she was copping off Xman, she might owe him big but that didn't give him licence to piss all over like this. Old Faith would have already laid the smack down on his ass already. "Five by five." She quickly checked out her black trouser suit she was wearing to fit in with the crowd. It sure as hell wasn't as sexy as her usual gear of skin-tight leathers and midriff tops, but, she glanced at the two guards waiting there and smirked, it was more than enough to get her close to a pair of middle- aged fat asses without them raising the alarm.  
  
After a second she turned the corner and started towards the two men, putting a little extra sway into her hips and pouting her lips. God, she loved the power her looks gave her - even if it was over a couple of douche bags like these. "Hi boys," she purred as she approached the two guards, her tongue running slowly across her bottom lip. "I know why a pair of studs are you are up here in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Why's that?" Asked one of the guards, god he was practically drooling.  
  
"'Cause if you were downstairs none of us girls would get any work done." Deciding she was close enough she lunged forward, grabbed the men by their tie knots and pulled, propelling the two guards face-first into the wall opposite. Spinning round she snapped off a pair of side kicks to the men's heads sending them crumpling to the ground. She grinned to herself; damn she'd missed the rush a bit of violence gave her.  
  
"Get the bodies," her good humour evaporated as Xander walked up behind her followed by the others, "and dump them in the broom closet. You and I will take their posts. Wes, you, and Lara find what books you can. Many, you go with them, deal with security."  
  
Once the others had disappeared Faith turned to Xander, intending to confront Xander and the way he'd been treating her. Her resolve crumbled at the man's cold mask. She turned away so he couldn't see the pain etched on her face. What her mom had always said was true- she was nothing but a worthless whore. 


	11. 11

Paladin Project 11 - Eagle's Nest  
  
"Hello lover."  
  
Angel jolted as he heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning he saw the vampire he'd staked over a year ago. "Darla," he managed to croak.  
  
The First changed to Drusilla. The insane vampire giggled. "Hello daddy."  
  
The apparition changed again, to Spike. His grand-childe snarled at him. "You bloody bastard! I had a soul you know, but you didn't bloody give a -."  
  
"Oh shut up Spike," Angel had managed to compose himself but the First's next change to Buffy shook him again. "Sorry about that Angel but you know how William gets. He never liked you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied with a casualness he didn't feel, "the feelings entirely mutual. I assume you have a reason to be here?" His tone remained steady, betraying none of his inner turmoil at being confronted by the demon who'd tried to first get him kill Buffy and then commit suicide.  
  
The blonde shook her head. "You should have stood up for me when Xander attacked me," his ex smiled. "But don't worry Angel, I forgive you," her smile widened. "I could always forgive you anything - even mass-murder."  
  
He winced at the reminder but managed to keep his face blank. "Why are you here?" he pressed.  
  
"To warn you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Threats from an incorporeal being. I'm not exactly shaking with fear."  
  
The First tutted. "Angel, Angel. You weren't listening now were you? I said warn not threaten. Xander will turn on you. You're just a vampire after all."  
  
He shook his head. "Xander wouldn't, he's the loyal sort."  
  
"Loyal?" Buffy\First laughed. "Just over a month ago he was heading to LA to kill you with a sniper rifle. If you hadn't been ensoulled..."  
  
Angel laughed and shook his head. "You've no idea do you? I'd much rather die than kill any of my friends. I trust Xander with something far more than my continued existence, that of my friends'. Now get out."  
  
* * * Blade cast his companion a furtive glance. He was still uncomfortable with the ensoulled vampire but the vampire's plan of the super-powered amongst them covering patrols while Xander and the others were gone made sense. Still, he didn't like him, he'd spent too many years, lost too many friends, hunting them to easily trust one.  
  
As if sensing his disdain the vampire turned to him. "You don't like me much do you?"  
  
Blade bristled at the thin grain of amusement he heard in the vampire's voice. "Not much no," he replied flatly, staring the vampire dead in the eye.  
  
Angel shrugged and smiled. "Don't blame you. I am one of history's most feared vampires after all," the vampire paused and turned to face him, his eyes suddenly grim. "Angelus has done things that haunt my nightmares and stain my soul but what I Angel will never do is harm my friends. And Xander is my best friend."  
  
Satisfied by the sincerity he heard in the vampire's voice he nodded. "Fine, then let's get this patrol over with." Even as he agreed he decided that he might work with the vampire out of respect for Xander but he'd never turn his back on him. He didn't trust anybody's judgement that much.  
  
* * *  
  
Draven leapt from rooftop to rooftop, glorying in being out of reach of the oblivious humanity on the crowded streets below. Even before his death he'd been a loner, preferring to split his time between Shelley and his music rather than waste it in rock 'n' roll parties.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and smiled. Beneath him he could hear the sound of a group of men planning a bank robbery. He wasn't in Sunnydale to deal with criminals. "On the other hand," he smiled slowly as his face shifted into his white mask, "it doesn't hurt to keep my hand in." He felt a weight land on his shoulder and turned to look into the dark eyes of his spirit guide. "Relax," he grinned, "just going to have a little fun." The bird let out a disapproving caw before flying away, he chuckled, "kill-joy."  
  
After glancing down into the alley three storeys below he stepped off the building edge, his legs bent to take the inevitable landing impact. The air whistled around him as he plummeted stone-like to the ground. At the last second one of the men looked up, his mouth opening in shock even as his foot slammed into the thug's mouth, sending teeth flying in a torrent of blood, and sending his head snapping backwards, his neck breaking with the impact.  
  
Before the man had hit the ground, Eric was on the other two. One of the hoods lunged at him, his arm shooting up, gun in hand. Eric's hand snapped out, grabbing hold of the gun-man's wrist and squeezing, the bones snapping like a dry twig. Sensing the other man coming up behind him, he spun round, and punched out with his free hand, sending his fist slamming through the left side of his chest even as he yanked with his other arm tearing the other man's arm off his shoulder. Blood spurted out of the gaping wound, spraying out all over the alley, covering Eric in his viscera. Grabbing the man's head he twisted violently ripping it from the shoulders. Even as he tossed the man's head to the ground, he saw a trio of armed men appear at the mouth of the alley and hear a door open to his right and the sound of footsteps. "A trap."  
  
* * *  
  
Blade glanced towards Angel. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a woman screaming in that warehouse," the vampire nodded towards a shadowy building in the distance.  
  
It was a change for him to be working with someone with better senses than him. "You realise that it could be a trap," he commented as he loosened his guns.  
  
"Can't take that chance," the vampire started towards the warehouse.  
  
Blade nodded in approval, maybe there was something to Angel after all. "Let's get this done then." He allowed Angel to lead the way, leaving it to the vampire to force the locked sliding door open. He glanced across at the vampire; he'd been able to hear the screaming since they'd reached the doors, the tortured sound chilling his blood. "How many?"  
  
"Four, five heartbeats towards the back."  
  
Damn, it was a trap. Reaching into his twin holsters, he drew his guns. "Get your guns ready," his eyes widened as the vampire pulled out a pair of stakes. "No guns?"  
  
"Don't use them."  
  
Sighing, he passed one of his pistols over. The vampire looked embarrassed. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"I've never used modern guns."  
  
He bit back the urge to curse. "Sorry but I left my flintlocks at home." After quickly showing the vampire how to use the gun he said. "You ready?" the vampire nodded. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Oh shit." They'd found the woman - or at least the tape recording of her screams. If there was a woman she was long dead, Blade glanced towards his companion. "Let's get out of here before -."  
  
Suddenly a wall of boxes towards the back of the warehouse was knocked over to reveal a line of five gunmen. Blade let out a grunt as Angel threw himself into him, knocking them both behind some near-by boxes and away from the bullets tearing through the air where they'd been stood. "Thanks," Blade gasped as the gunmen changed their aim to send bullets peppering the air above them, "any idea what to do next?"  
  
"Wait until they run out of bullets?"  
  
"I've got a better idea," he explained his plan in a few terse sentences.  
  
The vampire's face grew incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"There might be more of them, we can't afford to wait," he pointed out.  
  
After a second Angel sighed and nodded. "Fine. On three. One, two, three!"  
  
On 'three' Angel burst from their cover, rolling to the right, firing at their attackers as he went. As soon as the five men turned to fire at the vampire, Blade surged to his feet and began firing. He put three of the gunmen down before the remaining pair started to turn towards him only for Angel to blow their heads off.  
  
Blade turned to thank the vampire only to see Angel lying on the ground his face twisted in pain. Surprised at the concern he felt, Blade made his way over to the vampire, his movements hurried but still graceful. "You shot, Angel?"  
  
After a second the vampire rose, shaking his head, his face even paler than usual. "No they missed. It's just," the vampire paused, "it's just been a long time since I killed humans," he replied, his eyes haunted.  
  
Blade was once again surprised, this time by the sympathy he felt. "They were trying to kill us," he gruffly pointed out, "they made their choice." Killing humans had never worried him; to him evil was evil and needed eradicating.  
  
"I know but -."  
  
Whatever the vampire had been about to say was lost in the crackling into life of the radio attached to his belt. "Hello," it was the vampire's friend Gunn, his voice tight but control. "Eagle's Nest is under attack. Repeat, we're under attack -." The radio went dead.  
  
"Damn it!" the vampire morphed into his demonic face giving Blade an uncomfortable reminder of his true nature and fearful reputation. Angel started towards the doors only for it to slide open revealing a half a dozen gunmen. Cursing, Blade dropped his hand to the gun he'd just holstered even as Angel's own empty gun clattered to the ground and the vampire drew his sword from within his jacket. A split-second later Angel dived into the gunmen, his sword flashing left and right, tearing limbs from bodies and heads from shoulders even as he twisted out of the way of their bullets. Finally the last gunmen fell to the ground, his head rolling away from him. Blade shuddered as the blood-drenched vampire turned towards him. "Well he got over his human-killing phobia quickly," he muttered before raising his voice, "why didn't you do it with the others?" he nodded towards the five men at the back of the warehouse.  
  
"They were too far away, by the time I cleared their barricade, they'd have had me," the vampire replied. "So are we going?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
* * *  
  
Draven looked around the viscera soaked alley, the blood dripping down the walls and the bodies of his attackers littering the ground. He'd been sickened - not by what he'd done, he'd gotten use to dispensing punishment to street scum, but by the images he'd gotten of their misdeeds. Even by the standards of the lowlifes he dealt with they were despicable.  
  
His musings were cut off by an explosion of static from his radio. He listened to the message and then began running. He had to get back to base and fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn kept shifting his gaze from the command room monitor he was supposed to be watching to the impassive man sat beside him. He couldn't believe it; he was sat next to an alien. He was surprised at his amazement, he'd met vampires, seers, Slayers, mages, and demons but this alien had thrown him. He suspected it was how human the man looked that was confusing him, hell they could almost be brothers.  
  
The alien turned towards him. "I sense you have questions?"  
  
"Only about a thousand," he muttered under his breath. After a second organising he spoke. "If you don't mind?" The alien nodded. "Where are you from?"  
  
"A planet called Chulak. I was raised there after my father was killed for failing the Goa'uld Cronus."  
  
"Goa'uld? They're those aliens we remember as Egyptian gods right?"  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c nodded. "Master Bra'tac trained me to be a Jaffa and brought me to the attention of Goa'uld Apophis. I rose quickly in my lord's favour and soon became First Prime, but all the time Master Bra'tac was whispering in my ear that the Goa'uld were not gods but I never truly believed him until I was ordered to kill a friend of mine, Va'lar. Instead I banished Va'lar to a small village. When Apophis did not discover my trick I began to believe he was not a god and started to work in the resistance with Bra'tac."  
  
"So how come you came to Earth?" "In '97 I met Colonel O'Neill. In my hundred years," Gunn blinked, hundred years - he wouldn't have believed the man was thirty-five years old, "I have never believed anyone who said they could stop Apophis. O'Neill was my prisoner and yet," there was a note of wonder in the alien's previously impassive voice, "I believed him and helped him escape. Since then I have fought beside the Tau'ri to end the System Lords' rule."  
  
"Tau'ri, that's humans right?" Gunn was reeling at the story he'd heard.  
  
The alien opened his mouth to speak only for his companion's eyes to widen imperceptibly as he pointed at the monitor. "What's that?"  
  
"Damn it," Gunn stared at the figures climbing over the grounds' wall. He hit the general emergency button. Nothing happened. "Shit!" Grabbing his walkie-talkie he began to talk into it. "Eagle's Nest is under attack. Repeat, we're under attack -."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready yet?"  
  
Hans Axel let out a breath at the tech's nod. His plan was coming to fruition, Angel, Blade and Draven were occupied, if not dead, due to the traps he'd set. With the house's internal security compromised his troops could go in, wipe out the Project's back-up troops and deal with an isolated Demonsbane upon his return. Smiling to himself, he turned his walkie-talkie on. "Troops we're a go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Eagle's Nest is under attack. Repeat, we're under attack -."  
  
Alarmed, Xander glanced across at Wesley. "How far out from Sunnydale would you say we were?"  
  
"Twenty-five minutes," came the Watcher's terse reply.  
  
Xander shook his head, too long. "Make it in fifthteen." 


	12. 12

The Paladin Project 12 - Battle At Eagle's Nest  
  
"Three, two, one!"  
  
The charge set to the mansion's double doors exploded, flinging the doors inwards and down the mansion's hallway. "Entry has been forced. Entering now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hurry girls," Giles ordered as he encouraged the potentials and Dawn towards the basement gym, forcing his voice to remain clam even as he exchanged worried glances with Carter and Wood. What the bloody hell was going on? From what he had seen on the security monitors before taking charge of the potentials it appeared that their attackers were human than rather demonic in nature, perhaps even military trained.  
  
Seeing the door at the end of the corridor open he raised his shotgun only to relax when he recognised the pale-faced figure rushing towards them as Andrew. "Mr. Giles-."  
  
"Andrew!" he interrupted stress making his voice harsh. "Get your bloody arse over here!" A grateful look on his face, the geek started towards them only for the doors behind him to swing open again and a pair of armed men to enter the corridor. "Get down!"  
  
Even as the nerd dropped down to the ground, Giles and Wood raised their shotguns and fired. The twin booms of their weapons filled the air, their buckshot tearing through the two intruders. The two gunmen were lifted off their feet and sent crashing to the ground, a combination of their blood and guts splattering the walls. Giles turned to a pale-faced and shaking Dawn, his stony expression giving no clue to his inner turmoil - he'd killed humans again. "Dawn get the others inside," the dazed girl just stared at him, "Dawn move!" as the girl jumped into action, he turned his attention back to the men lying dead in the corridor. Quelling his distaste he walked towards the bodies, stopping at a still quivering Andrew he growled out an order. "Join the others."  
  
Once the nerd had climbed to his feet and rushed past him, he continued over to the bodies, his shotgun held ready in case of further intruders. He nodded towards the far door, indicating that Carter and Wood should cover him before crouching over the nearest body to search for any identifying marks. "Oh bollocks."  
  
"What's up?" asked Wood.  
  
He pointed to a tattoo of a blazing devil on one of the men's right bicep. "See that? That's the insignia of Satan's Soldiers."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Giles glanced up at the principal, surprised that his companion hadn't heard of the notorious group. "They're a band of mercenaries pulled from the world's elite forces. They work exclusively in the occult field and were originally formed -," realising he was going into one of his 'boreathons' as he'd heard Xander call his lectures in far-off more innocent days he rose. "Let's get into the gym and guard the others." Whatever happened he'd protect the girls with his dying breath. That was all he could do, he owed it to his duty as a Watcher. More than that he owed it to himself as a man.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
  
"Losing your temper does little to help the situation Jack."  
  
Crow stared with disbelief at his companion. "Jim old buddy," he said sarcastically. "we're pinned down behind a kitchen table armed only with automatics facing five men with sub-machine guns, I'm just fucking venting. I don't suppose you've got any bright ideas!"  
  
"Just one." Bond's confidence appeared unruffled by the bullets peppering their makeshift barricade.  
  
"Care to share?" Crow roared back at the secret agent. Why couldn't he have been trapped in here with anyone but the limey? Bond was a good man in a fight and full of entertaining stories to boot but he was also a Grade A pain in the ass.  
  
"See that oven over there?" the Englishman pointed towards the far corner. "If we shoot the gas mains it'll cause an explosion that will wipe them out. There's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?" he had to yell to be heard over the booming artillery.  
  
"The explosion will probably kill us too."  
  
"Only a tiny drawback then," Crow growled sarcastically. All the fucking vampires he'd killed only to go out at the hands of some ordinary thugs. God it was humiliating.  
  
Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and Gunn and Teal'c stormed in, their MP5s blazing as they sent rounds tearing into their attackers. "Alternatively," Bond began firing at the men who had them pinned down. A second later he joined the Englishman, "we could catch them in crossfire."  
  
"Yeah, I definitely like plan B better."  
  
* * *  
  
"Whoee! Look at these babes! We struck lucky!" Paige's eyes hardened as she watched the quartet of gunmen advancing on her and her sisters. "You think? Piper!" On her shout her oldest sister froze the four soldiers. Immediately she teleported the men out of the third floor window. A second later she heard them scream as they hit the ground with a thud. "Bet that hurt."  
  
* * *  
  
Connor waited patiently as the last of the four men entered the library, then, after a nod to Duncan, leapt to his feet, shouldering the bookcase they'd been hiding behind down on top of the lead two gunmen. Even as the case fell he and Duncan leapt over it and towards the remaining gunmen. Seeing his target's gun raise he snapped out a kick to the hood's arm catching him under the elbow and knocking the gun upwards, sending a hail of hot lead flying into the ceiling. Before the man had a chance to right his aim Connor thrust the point of his sword at the man, skewering him through the heart.  
  
The gunman's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropped open letting out a rattling gurgle before slumping to his knees. As he pulled his blade out of the man's chest the library door swung open revealing another gunman.  
  
Realising the man was too far away to reach before he fired Connor flung his blade at the thug. The blade flew true but even as it hit the gunman, he himself was hit in the chest by a torrent of bullets. His last thought as he hit the ground, blood bubbling out of his mouth, was not again.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryback stepped out of the shadows, slamming his hand down in a chopping motion onto the intruder's biceps causing the man's gun-arm to jump upwards. The man's companion let out a shocked squawk and started to turn towards him but he kept the nearest gunman between them even as his other hand flicked out, snatching at the gunman's pistol-wielding wrist and twisting. The gunman screamed, dropping his weapon to the floor.  
  
Ryback scooped up the falling gun, swaying away from a desperate right cross before shooting the man through the head. As the man dropped to the ground the former U.S. Navy SEAL threw himself to the left, avoiding a hail of bullets from the second intruder as he himself sent a rain of lead into his rival's chest.  
  
* * *  
  
O'Neill stared through his sniper scope, taking a moment to grab a few calming breaths. He estimated there were at least a hundred hostiles milling around the base's grounds, darting from cover to cover. He'd thinned their numbers some since climbing up onto the mansion's flat roof but the house had already been breached. He had no idea what happened to his fellow SG-1 members but a selfish part of him was glad that at least his son wasn't here. "But where the hell are Blade, Angel, and Draven?" Their three best fighters all AWOL. "I'd suggest," his companion let out a shot taking the head off one of the interlopers, "they'd been waylaid."  
  
"Yeah," O'Neill nodded at Castle's comments, "that's right Frank, keep raising my spirits. Can't imagine why you've got a reputation as a moody bastard."  
  
His comrade snorted in amusement. "All right then, how's this cheerfulness. Your son's here."  
  
O'Neill glanced through his scope and grimaced. It seemed even that small comfort was gone. "Be careful Xander," he whispered. He'd already buried one son he didn't want to bury another.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long Wes?" Xander asked through gritted teeth. The Englishman had shown an unsuspected driving skill that would have placed him in good stead in the Indy 500 that meant they had made the trip in record time but had also shredded his nerves. Whatever showdown they were charging into it couldn't be as bad the journey they'd just endured.  
  
"Two," the 4 * 4 screeched around a corner taking the car mirror of a vehicle parked there, "maybe three minutes."  
  
Personally, given the way Wes was driving, he'd bet on less rather than more. "Lara, Sydney, Wes, you all armed?" the trio replied in the affirmative. "Faith you carrying?"  
  
"Got a three pack Xand."  
  
Xander grounded his teeth together. "Faith?"  
  
"Just a pair of dag-, fuck Wes! You nearly tipped us over!"  
  
"Right, in that case you and Amanda stay in the car, look after Marsh-."  
  
"Fuck Xand I'm a Slayer not a baby-sitter!"  
  
"Do as you're told!"  
  
"Five by five." He ignored both the brunette's hurt tone and Wes' angry glare as he braced himself for the impact with the mansion's steel railed gates. This was going to hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
Axel glared impotently at the radio transceiver before him. Thanks to the hacking they'd gained access to the mansion and its grounds but reports from within the house indicated that the mercenaries' progress had slowed to a standstill. His head snapped round at the sound of the building's gate being torn off their hinges and a black 4 * 4 hurtling through the gap. A snarl escaped his lips. "Demonsbane."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wes, you, Lara and Syd head to the house!" Xander flung himself out of the car, his foot flicking up to kick the bullet-proof door shut behind him as he hit the ground and rolled up onto one knee taking out a pair of gunmen advancing on them with two headshots. Hearing the sound of gravel crunching to his right he turned his head his eyes widening at the huge beak-nosed man charging towards him. Seeing the man's trigger-finger whiten as it tightened Xander flung himself forward, twisting and firing as he did so.  
  
Both his and his attacker missed their targets although Xander's last shot did hit the man's mini-Uzi in the barrel, knocking the sub-machine gun out of his hand. Cursing, Beaky reached for the automatic in his shoulder- holster.  
  
Realsing he didn't have time to re-load before his adversary drew his weapon, Xander surged to his feet and charged forward. As his rival began to pull his gun out Xander launched himself into the air. He crashed feet- first into his rival's chest staggering him, knocking the man's automatic flew into the air. Xander's hand snapped up to catch the gun but his opponent's flew up and caught him in his elbow's nerve clusters.  
  
Xander howled as his entire right arm erupted in agony. His limb flapping uselessly by his side he was helpless to prevent his adversary from butting him in the face, shattering his nose. His assailant followed up with an overhand right but ignoring his pain Xander slid beneath the attack, driving his knee into the man's groin.  
  
The man's eyes crossed and he stumbled backwards, wheezing for air, giving Xander the time he needed to shake some feeling back into his arm. Xander raced forward but his opponent executed a sweep kick taking his legs away at the ankles sending him plummeting to the ground, knocking the air out of his body. Rolling back to his feet Xander slid to the side of his rival's charge driving an elbow into the man's side.  
  
His foe let out a grunt before spinning round and firing off an uppercut that caught him under the jaw. Stars dancing before his eyes he was helpless to avoid a fist thundering into his throat sending his to his knees.  
  
His eyes burning with tears and his lungs heaving he was powerless to prevent the man grabbing him in a chokehold from behind. "NOOOO!" out of the corner of his blurred vision he saw Faith leap through the air, catching his attacker in the face with a spin kick knocking the man away from him. "Leave him alone!" the Slayer ducked beneath a right hook before grabbing the man's out-stretched arm and flinging him into the air. Upon landing the man struggled to his feet and raced out of the grounds.  
  
* * * De Morte pursed his lips together in thought. He'd been completing an observation of the Project's base, scouting for weak points but now. He saw no sign of either Blade or Angel, and Demonsbane himself had only arrived late in the battle. And yet the rank and file Project members had managed to fight off a force perhaps six times their number.  
  
Different tactics were called for. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out his phone and dialled Lucis' personal number. After a few rings his master answered. "Yes my lord," he bowed his head in deference, "I apologise for disturbing you but I'm going to need more reinforcements."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xand," Faith hurried over to Xander and offered him her hand, "are you five by five?"  
  
She took a step back at the anger in the man's eyes. "Damn it Faith! I gave you an order!"  
  
Faith's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I just saved your life you ungrateful -."  
  
"I could have handled him," Xander snapped back as he pulled himself to his feet. "Faith if I can't trust you to follow my orders -."  
  
"Oh yeah Xman," she snorted derisively, "you looked like you were handling him just fine."  
  
Xander's eyes hardened and he stepped towards her. Faith moved into a defensive stance, nobody got a free shot at her, but then an angry looking Angel was between them. "Both of you calm down!" the vampire growled. "For god's sake Xander, I was coming over the wall when you were fighting that men. You'd be dead if it hadn't been for Faith," her triumphant smirk faded when the vampire turned his furious glare on her. "As for you Faith," she squirmed at his disapproving tone, "what have I told you about losing your temper? Now let's get inside, while you've been squabbling our friends may have been injured. Move it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Axel staggered through Sunnydale's darkened streets, his body screaming with pain and his stomach churning with shock. He'd failed, he never failed.  
  
And yet he'd been so close to getting Demonsbane if not for the Slayer.. A cruel smile flickered across his face at the memory of his fire. Oh yeah, he was going to kill Demonsbane and after he did that he was going to take a few weeks adding that bitch to his list of conquests. He'd never broken a Slayer before. He'd gone about his mission the wrong way he saw that now. He needed a small-scale team to target Demonsbane exclusively for elimination.  
  
His planning was interrupted by the sound of a footfall behind him. His heart crashing in his ribcage he spun around, mouth drying at the silver- haired goddess in the alleyway behind. He grinned slowly, the Slayer could wait, he had a new bitch to train. The woman's eyes widened. "God what's happened to you?"  
  
"Mugged," he lied as he moved towards his next victim.  
  
A small smile played on the woman's lips. "Let me take your pain away."  
  
"Oh yeah, and how would you do that?"  
  
"By ending it!" He shouted in shock when the woman morphed into a vampire. His hand dropped to his holster only to curse as he remembered leaving his weapon in the grounds. His curse turned into a pained gasp as the vampire slammed a fist into his eye, shattering his eye socket, lifting him off his feet, and sending him thundering into the wall behind, his head cracking into the wall behind knocking him senseless.  
  
* * *  
  
Sophia gazed down at the body lying at her feet. She'd seen that battle at the mansion and watched Hans Axel's retreat. Remembering her first impression of the assassin in the bar she'd decided to take advantage of the moment and take him. If nothing else he'd be useful in any battle with the Hunt. Fangs bared, she lowered her head. Time to feed. 


	13. 13

The Paladin Project 13 - Holding Action  
  
"How long is it going to take you to go through those books we retrieved from Wolfram & Hart?" Xander asked, his fingers tapping impatiently on the bullet-scarred table of the conference room. The battle for Eagle's Nest had been long and bloody but thanks to a combination of luck and Leo's healing skills they'd come through without using people.  
  
"The texts are in a number of arcane languages including Saxony, Latin, Babylonian, ancient Egyptian, Assyrian, Mayan, and Sumerian, as well as some dialects that Fred," the Watcher smiled at the shy scientist, "is endeavouring to work out a mathematical construct for. It will be a period of 2 - 3 weeks before we have the books fully translated and all relevant information cross-referenced and collated."  
  
Xander sighed, as long as that? "Okay," (he) thought for a few seconds. "G-Man, you, Wes, and Lara concentrate on translating. Fred and Jonas you assist. Major Carter, you, Marshall and Andrew focus on getting this place's electronic defences on-line and the computer system more secure. Wood," the former principal raised an eyebrow, "I want you and Gunn to supervise Potential training. Colonel O'Neill, I want you and Teal'c to go through the house fixing any problems or weaknesses with the physical defences. The rest of us will patrol. Blade, Angel, and myself will each lead a three man patrol with Draven," he nodded to the Crow, "acting as roaming clean-up team. We'll attempt to keep normal demonic and the First's activities under control."  
  
"Hey Xand," it was Faith, "I could lead a patrol."  
  
"You'll be assigned to either mine or Angel's patrols." Best to keep her under the eye of himself and the man he trusted the most to control her. Ignoring the Slayer's hurt expression he turned to Piper. "Piper, I want you and your sisters to look through the Book of Shadows-."  
  
"We've already done that," Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Do it again. And check the base's magical defences while you're at it, the attack might have damaged them. If not see if you can improve them. Any questions?" When there were none Xander stood. "Let's get to it," he hurried out of the room, anxious to have some time on his own, he hated the role circumstances had forced him into. He was a foot soldier not a leader damn it!  
  
"Xander, can I have a word?"  
  
He stopped and turned at O'Neill's voice behind him. "Sure Colonel."  
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others but why are me and Teal'c assigned house-sitting duties?"  
  
"Because," Xander glanced down at the corridor's carpet. He considered a number of lies but decided the Colonel deserved the truth. "Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt."  
  
"Xander," the soldier sighed, "I appreciate the sentiment but this is what I do -."  
  
"Colonel," Xander struggled for the words for what he really wanted to say. "You're my father, the only proof I have that I'm not related to that worthless loser Anthony Harris. I'm not going to see you hurt."  
  
O'Neill listened to him in silence before nodding. "I'll make you a deal. First, you don't try and cut me out of the showdown at the end," the soldier waited for his nod before continuing, "and second once this is over we take some down time and get to know each other."  
  
"I'd like that," Xander grinned, "I've heard stories about your fishing trips. Can Murray come?" Turning he started to walk away only to stop at a shout from O'Neill.  
  
"Xander! Don't worry about Tony Harris you'll never be a loser."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Thanks Jac-, dad."  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel," he looked up at Wesley's drawn face, "may I have a word with you?"  
  
Angel hesitated before nodding. There was still tension between them over Connor's abduction but he couldn't allow this to get in the way of their work. "Sure."  
  
"I'd," the former Watcher grabbed him by his elbow. Apparently satisfied he wasn't the First the Englishman released his grip, "prefer to do it in private."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "My room alright?" his former friend nodded. "After you."  
  
"Xander's behaviour towards Faith has been intolerable. I have spoken to him about it and he has softened his stance slightly but still he runs a considerable risk of alienating her again."  
  
"You mean like you did when you were her Watcher?" he needled.  
  
He was mildly disappointed when Wes didn't react to his jibe. "If anything his behaviour is worse. I acted the way I did out of inexperience and was impersonal at worse. But Xander," the Watcher shook his head, "knows Faith's history and yet he treats her like bloody rubbish!"  
  
Angel was surprised by the raw fury in the Watcher's tone. "You really care about her don't you?"  
  
"Yes I bloody care," Wesley looked up his face filled with guilt, "because of the way I treated her, that young lady was unable to trust you all. Because of my actions she ended up in the Mayor's clutches, spent eight months in a coma and three years in prison." The Watcher paused for a second before continuing. "One of the things I admire most about you was the way you managed to reach her. And I'm not going to allow that ignorant pillock to ruin your good work!"  
  
Angel smiled, touched by the sincerity in the Englishman's words. "So how did this start?"  
  
"The night we arrived in LA we, Xander, Faith, and I, cleared the air a little before heading out into the city," the Watcher chuckled, "we ended up in O'Malleys, your local. Faith arm-wrestled that big bastard Bryn O'Rourke down to the table when he objected to Lara and I being in an Irish pub." Wesley's eyes darkened. "And then the next morning it was a completely different Xander. He was the same with the rest of us but with Faith," the Englishman shook his head, "I was tempted to administer a horse- whipping." Angel chuckled. Wesley scowled. "What's so bloody amusing?"  
  
"You're the Watcher, think about it. Why would anyone change over-night?"  
  
Understanding dawned in his companion's eyes. "He's under a spell!"  
  
"Close but no cigar," Angel stood, all jocularity leaving him. "He's had a visit from the First. Thanks for filling me in Wes, I didn't realise it was quite this bad."  
  
"No problem," Wesley paused, "what do you intend to do?"  
  
"Now," Angel replied, "Xander gets a visit from me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander have you got a minute?"  
  
Xander glanced up from his notes. "Sure Angel," he noticed the vampire had an unusually intense expression, "always got time for you. What do you want?"  
  
The vampire shook his head. "Not here, let's go the gym and spar. It's been a long time since we trained together. I want to see how much of Demonsbane is fact and how much is legend."  
  
"Okay," Xander cast Angel a curious glance. What was going on? The vampire was definitely acting weird.  
  
Five minutes later and they were in the deserted gymnasium. Xander moved onto the sparring mats and began his stretches, his eyes fixed on his friend opposite. "What did you want to speak about?" he pressed again.  
  
"Spar first," Angel was expressionless, "talk later."  
  
"Okay," he began to circle the motionless vampire, waiting for his adversary to make the first move. Seeing Angel's eyes narrow he was ready when the vampire snapped out a left jab, grabbing the vampire's arm at the wrist and elbow, he began to bend it against the joint only for his stomach to explode in pain when Angel slammed a right into his gut. Releasing his grip on the vampire's arm he back-pedalled quickly. "Nice shot, you been mixing MaxiMuscle in your blood again?"  
  
Angel didn't reply, choosing instead to surge forward, leading with a karate chop that he blocked on his shoulder. Ignoring the bruising impact he shot out a right uppercut that caught Angel on the chin, knocking him back a step. Hoping to press his advantage he moved into a leg sweep, unfortunately Angel saw his attack coming. Leaping gracefully over his attack the vampire moved and into a flawless crescent kick that caught him on the right side of his chest, lifted him off the ground, and threw him six foot back.  
  
Grunting with pain and embarrassment at being unceremoniously dumped on his ass, Xander rolled to his feet. "Shit Deadboy," he joked, "what happened, did I steal your favourite jacket or steal your last can of hair gel?" When the vampire continued to silently stalk him his eyes narrowed. He didn't know what Angel's problem was but if that was the way he wanted it. Time to kick it up a notch.  
  
He lunged forward, accessing the Hyena inside him to speed up to inhuman levels, sliding beneath Angel's attempt at a right cross, hooking the vampire's arm at the shoulder and flinging him to the ground. He went for a follow-up stomp but his friend kicked at his grounded foot, knocking him off-balance.  
  
Angel took advantage of the lull in hostilities to leap back to his feet and cover the distance between them in a single leaping backfist. The vampire's fist caught him above his left eye, staggering him and opening a cut that leaked claret into the eyes. "Shit Angel," he blocked a knee to the gut, grabbing the knee underneath the joint and pulling it upwards before releasing, "what is your problem?"  
  
The vampire back-flipped to land on his feet some eight feet away. Xander charged forward, snapping an overhead right at the vampire. The punch connected with a thud, wobbling his adversary, attempting to seize advantage Xander moved quickly forward only for Angel to steady himself, sidestep his charge, and connect with a hook kick to his back and an elbow to his left ear.  
  
Stunned by the dual attack, Xander fell to one knee. He instantly started to rise only to stop when Angel grabbed him in a chokehold from behind, his left arm wrapped around his throat and his right arm hooked around his right shoulder while one of the vampire's knees pressed into his back, immobilising him. His blood chilled as Angel spoke. "While you were gone I had a visit from the First," he struggled to rise but the vampire's greater strength and superior leverage pinned him into position, "he told me that you'd turn on me, that I should kill you."  
  
Suddenly he was flying through the air, colliding with the far wall with a thudding impact, and sliding to the ground. Groaning with pain, he forced himself to his feet. "Fortunately for you I have the sense to ignore the First," Angel stepped back, "unlike you with Faith. Just what do you think you're playing at? You idiot, you can't believe the First. You're meant to be our leader, she's part of your team, don't alienate her!"  
  
"Is she a part of our team, is she really?" he wiped the blood dripping down from his forehead. "Do you know the two times I've been hurt the most? When Buffy, my hero, beat me half to death. And when Faith, a girl I trust, had gone through the same sort of things as me, tried to kill me. My idol and a girl I'd shared so much with, they both tried to kill me. Can you imagine how hurt, humiliated, and helpless they made me feel? How stupid I felt for I felt for trusting them? The First might be lying but I can't, I won't, risk getting close and then being betrayed by a Slayer again!" 


	14. 14

The Paladin Project 14 - Family Ties  
  
Faith moved through Eagles Nest's corridors, her set face giving no clue to her inner emotions. She'd been heading into the gym for a workout, something to blow away the cobwebs when she'd heard Angel and Xander talking. God, the pain she'd heard in his voice when he'd spoke about the night she'd nearly killed him. In LA he'd made light of the incident but today she'd heard the unvarnished truth. She'd caused him so much hurt, he could never love her, not the way in which she wanted.  
  
She stopped at her dorm door, reached out with a trembling had, and shoved it open. Once inside she allowed her mask and tears to fall. Wiping her eyes she made for her bed.  
  
"Oh pull yourself together girl."  
  
Her heart thumping she turned to face the slender raven-haired with severe features stood by the door. "M.ma."  
  
The woman's face twisted into an all-too familiar sneer. "You cheap harlot. You were a wilful child, then you grew into your sinful whore's body, eager to fornicate with any man who'd look your way!"  
  
"Maybe if I got some attention off you I wouldn't have!" Faith interrupted. She wasn't going to let this Jesus-freak put her down, not like she had for the first fifteen years of her life.  
  
"Pay you attention?" the woman laughed, it was a harsh, bitter sound. "Why would I want to do that? Be reminded of my greatest disappointment? It was bad enough having to have you in my house, much less spend any time with you, and be reminded of the demonspawn I gave birth to."  
  
Faith flinched as ever word of her mother's struck home. "That's not true," she whispered, "I've made mistakes -."  
  
"Made mistakes," her mother snorted, "you ran away with that British woman, after I provided for you, you ungrateful hussy. Then you became a murderer, even worked for another demon. You're a despicable creature."  
  
"No," she shook her head, "that's not true. Angel thinks -."  
  
"Angel?" her mother laughed. "Another demon, a vampire thinks you're worthwhile. Well that's alright then, maybe you're not the Jezebel I always thought you were! As if a fine upstanding young man like Xander Harris could ever be interested in you! You try and kill him, and then you expect him to love you?"  
  
* * * Dawn grinned as she hurried down the women's corridor. She'd just finished archery training on the outside range, she loved training, the buzz she got everything. She knew she'd never be a Slayer but after years of just being ignored by everybody having people take the time to train her made her feel so wanted.  
  
Her smile slipped as she heard the muffled sound of sobbing coming from a near-by room. Her brow furrowed in concentration she followed the sound to its source and stopped. "Faith." Dawn found herself in a quandary. On the one hand she really liked the dark Slayer, before she'd gone bad and since her return she'd been really cool to her. On the other hand Faith's legendary hot temper was even more volatile when she was in one of her moods. Finally she smiled. "A friend in need is a pain in the ass." After taking a breath she shoved the door open and walked into the room. "Hi Faith."  
  
As soon as she entered the Slayer sprang off the bed, bolting into an upright position, wiping quickly at her eyes. "Jeez Pip," Faith blustered, "didn't Joyce teach ya to knock?"  
  
Oh yeah," Dawn nodded, not at all thrown by the Slayer's bravado, "'course she was always telling me I didn't listen enough, so you know. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh yeah 'cause bad ass bitches are always just bursting into tears for no good reason," her tone hardened, "talk."  
  
The Slayer glared at her. "How about I kick your nosy ass back into the corridor?"  
  
Dawn didn't flinch. "How about I go and find Angel and tell him, oh and anybody I pass on the way about your blubbering?" she countered.  
  
Faith paled at her threat. "Y..you wouldn't."  
  
"Try me," she challenged. Judging it was time to ease off on the pressure she sat down on the bed beside the older woman. "So what's the sitch?"  
  
Faith smiled wanly at hearing her use one of the Slayer's catchphrases. "I had a visit from the First."  
  
"Oh," Dawn paused for a second and winced. Shortly after transferring her own loyalties to Xander she'd been visited by the First in the guise of her mother, berating her for choosing Xander over Buffy. It had shaken her but she'd rather be on the side of right than blindly following family. "What happened?"  
  
"All my life I've figured I'd be alone. First 'cause my ma made it damn sure I knew how worthless was." Dawn heart ached at the matter-of-fact note in her friend's voice. "Then 'cause I knew guys would look at me and say 'Faith Walker," Dawn blinked, she realised she'd never known Faith's surname, "there's one hot slut, she'll do anything you want, but don't get serious she's not worth it. And then I was a murderer, what decent guy would want me then? And then I got out of prison and there was Xand," Faith paused for a second. "I never really noticed him first time I was in Sunnyd."  
  
"But you slept with him," Dawn interjected.  
  
"Me sleeping with a guy didn't mean a lot back then trust me," Faith replied, her tone bitter. "He treated me way nicer than any guy I'd been with before - he was respectful, sweet, and polite, the sort of guy every girl wants but I knew he'd be repulsed by me eventually so I sort of ignored him. Then he turns back up in Sunnyd and he's this bad-ass capable of kicking your sis' ass and giving orders to major-leaguers like Blade and Angel. Then he give me a fucking pardon," her friend patted her wallet instinctively, "and it's like wow this hero gives enough of a shit to do this for me." Faith glanced down at the carpet. "For the first time in my life a decent guy thinks I'm worth making an effort for. Right that I started to fall for him. But I knew I didn't have a chance -."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The Slayer started at her softly asked question as if she'd forgotten she was there. "Here's a newsflash for you Dawn," Faith's crooked smile had none of its usual energy or warmth, "girls like me, from the wrong side of the tracks, we don't end up with guys like Xand. If they're lucky they get knocked up by a grease monkey or a truckie by the name of Cletus who's banging the local barmaid on the side. If they're not, they end up crack whores doing johns for $10 a pop."  
  
Dawn winced at the grim picture drawn by her companion's words. "You're better than that."  
  
"Whatever," Faith shrugged. "I never had your or B's chances. That's the reason I hated your sis so much by the end, she had so much but was always pissing about what she hadn't got."  
  
"You were talking about Xander," Dawn interrupted, unwilling to allow the Slayer change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Faith nodded. "I figured Xman's out of my league but maybe we could be buds maybe some day he'd notice me as more. So I tried, I really did, and things were going pretty good, we were swapping jokes just like we did back in the day. And then," Faith's face fell, "he just changed was like totally cold. I hadn't a clue what the fuck I'd done or how to fix it. Then I went to the gym to take my frustrations out on the punch-bag. I was just outside when I heard Xman arguing with Angel. Angel was bawling him out for believing the First about me. I was about to go and rip the prick's head off when he starts talking back to Angel, telling him how scared and helpless I made him feel when I strangled him, how he'd felt a connection with me but how he could never completely trust me. I knew then, I knew Xand could never love me."  
  
"Oh Faith I'm sorry."  
  
The Slayer didn't appear to hear her muttered sympathy. "I headed back to my room and when I got here my ma's waiting here." Faith laughed harshly. "You know the dumb bitch got knocked up with me when she was just sixteen, the first time she went all the way with a guy. Her family turned her out and she turned into a regular Bible-Thumper. Every fucking thing I did was a sin against god, any fucking excuse to hit me, lock me in the cupboard for a few hours, only thing I had to occupy me was the bible, toys were sinful." Dawn paled, no wonder Faith was such a mess. "She told me what a useless slut I am and that's where you came in."  
  
Dawn stared at her friend for a few seconds before coming to a decision. Standing she grabbed hold of the Slayer's hand. "Come on we're going to see Angel."  
  
Faith's eyes widened. "Uh, uh," the Slayer shook her head, "no fucking way."  
  
"Then I'll bring him here," Dawn snapped right back, "and if anyone asks I'll tell them you need Angel because you're babbling like a baby."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
Dawn grinned. "The First's got nothing on me. Now move it."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel turned from discussing Xander with Wesley to the door as it opened to reveal Dawn herding a bemused and distressed looking Faith behind him. "Dawn, have you heard of knocking!"  
  
"You know Faith said much the same thing," Dawn said calmly, "and what would you be doing alone in a room with Wes anyway? Although," a mischievous glint entered the teen's eyes, "given that vampires are notoriously asexual and Wes went to English upper-class boarding schools-."  
  
"I say!"  
  
Angel's hid his amusement both at Wesley's out-raged face and Dawn's instinctive command of situation, reminding him of her sister without her accompanying immaturity. His amusement died at the teen's words. "Wesley go and get Xander," Faith flinched at the name, "it's time we cleared the air."  
  
Once the Watcher had left Angel turned to Dawn. "What's this about?"  
  
The teen didn't look at him choosing instead to stare at Faith. "Are you going to tell him or shall I?"  
  
"Dawn," Angel blinked at Faith's almost whining tone. Dawn raised an eyebrow, Faith pouted. "Fine."  
  
Angel grew more and more angry as the brunette talked, her voice a lifeless monotone. Finally she'd finished. "Have you listened to nothing I've told you?" he scolded. "You can't define yourself by your past or what others think. Define yourself by your actions."  
  
"My actions tell me I'm a murdering slut."  
  
"Oh bloody hell you dozy bint!" Angel glanced away from Faith to an angry- looking Wesley and a pale-faced Xander standing in the doorway. "Your actions tell me a quite different story! You were Chosen, one girl out of millions by a power beyond our understanding - doesn't that mean anything to you? During your time as a Slayer you have slain a number of Master Vampires, helped save the world from the Sisterhood of Jhe, and prevented Angelus from killing us all. That's quite a list of achievements for an apparently worthless tart. Pull yourself together girl!"  
  
"Faith," the Slayer's eyes flickered up towards Xander. If Angel had been human he'd have held his breath as he waited for his friend to speak. "What both Wesley and Angel said was right. You've done a lot of good stuff in your life," the man paused as if collecting his thoughts before crouching down in front of the brunette, "and the way I figure it if the First's so set on pushing us apart that seems like a good reason for us to be friends. I don't want anything more than friendship, there's too much history between us, but if you wanted I'd be honoured to have such a brave, strong-willed woman as my friend."  
  
There was a pause and then Faith nodded. "I'd like us to be friends too."  
  
"Good," Xander straightened. "Then I better get back to work." After giving the Slayer a quick hug and whispering an apology in her ear, Xander walked out.  
  
After a moment Dawn rose. "I got Rocky Boxing yesterday, want to go a few rounds Faith."  
  
The Slayer stood, a smile playing on her full lips and something approaching her usual energy in her eyes. "Sure Pip, on a PS2 is the only time you'll last a few rounds against me."  
  
Angel stopped Dawn as she followed Faith out of the room. "You did good work today Dawn."  
  
If the teen's answering smile had been a single watt brighter he'd have burst into flames. "Thanks Angel." 


	15. 15

The Paladin Project 15 - Death Of The Death  
  
De Morte nodded in satisfaction at the array of vampires before him. In addition to his own elite team of The Hunt, his master had sent twenty of The Crimson Guard, Lord Lucis' personal bodyguard, young and fanatically loyal vampires personally trained by him to serve their liege lord. It was from their ranks he chose the new members of The Hunt, when the candidate had the sufficient experience and power.  
  
After collecting his thoughts he began to speak. "You've all been briefed about our mission objective - the destruction of the Paladin Project," he waited until the ripple of mutters going through his audience had dissipated before continuing. "At first the plan was to attack the Project at their base," he pointed to the photo on the projection screen and grimaced, "but we were beaten to it by the Satan's Soldiers who were repulsed at great loss to the mercenary unit."  
  
Once again his audience began to mutter in shock. Eventually a vampire raised a hand. "Sir, who hired the Soldiers?"  
  
"That it is unknown," De Morte replied with a shrug. "What is important is they failed and I decided it is inadvisable to repeat that tactic. As a result we're going to use a different plan. Each night the Project patrols Sunnydale, eliminating any demons or vampires they find. Blade leads one group, Angel one, and Demonsbane and Faith the other, with Eric Draven acting as a roaming trouble-shooter. My plan is that my troops will each take out the Project's super-powered members while on patrol with you," he nodded towards the Crimson Guard contingent, "while you will deal with the purely human people. You," he nodded to the room's final group, fourteen vampires press-ganged from the local population, "are tasked with eliminating Draven." Given the Crow's powers the fourteen vampires would be little more than cannon-fodder but they should delay Draven enough to allow them to deal with the Hunt's main targets. "We go tonight, any questions?"  
  
* * *  
  
Faith sneaked a side glance at Xander. It was a week since their conversation about the past and the atmosphere between them had eased considerably. Still, whenever she was near him she got an aching, a longing for him to hold her, for him to joke with her in the easy manner he had back in the day. It was just too hard being around him, she was considering asking G if she could be moved away from him, to the secondary hellmouth in Cleveland after the current shit-storm was over. But that would mean she'd hardly ever see him, hear his voice. Fuck, she was like a junkie and he was her heroin.  
  
She was brought out of her dilemma by a hissed whisper from the subject of her musings. "Faith, is there something up there?"  
  
Faith stared into the darkness ahead, there was something, a vague shape. Suddenly uneasy she began to draw her sword. "I don't know Xand," she muttered in reply, "may-." She was cut off by a sound above her head. She looked up instinctively to see a shape leap off the top of the wall and onto her. "Xand!" she yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
At his companion's shout Xander started towards her, his eyes widening as two other vampires dropped onto the ground surrounding the struggling Slayer. Growling protectively his hand snaked inside his jacket to pull out his Desert Eagle as he moved across the shadowy alley."Case! Frank! Cover me!" At the last instance he heard a footfall to his right, too indistinct for a normal ear to pick up. "Fuck!"  
  
Spinning round he saw a seven foot tall giant who wouldn't have been out of place on the cover of 'MuscleMag International'. Even as he levelled his gun at the vampire, he sensed another three demonic presences behind him and heard the sound of Castle and Ryback engaged in a fire-fight. A fucking trap.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he accessed the inner hyena, feeling a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind, he backed-up quickly, driving his head into the creature's face, shattering bone and forcing a scream from his attacker. Hoping to seize the opportunity offered to him by the beast's loosening grip, Xander pulled away only for a bone-shuddering left hook from the giant vampire in front of him to knock him into the brick wall, his head connecting with a thudding impact. Dazed, he could only watch helplessly as the four vampires moved in.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stopped, his eyes flickering around him, his vampiric sense screaming. "Trouble," he muttered, he glanced to the MacLeods, relieved to see his companions had already drawn their swords.  
  
"Oh more than just trouble Angelus," a tall, lithe brunette in a figure- hugging black catsuit stepped out of the shadows, flanked by a pair of hulking six footers. "Death." Even as Angel and his companions stepped forward to meet the challenge, he heard pained screams in the distance. The sultry goddess smiled. "Oh that would be my minions murdereing and butchering innocents."  
  
Angel grimaced, recognising the trap set before him but unable to avoid it. "Dunc, Con, Amanda, go deal with them, I'll," his eyes bore holes into his adversary, causing her to momentarily step back before regaining her poise, "deal with them."  
  
"Good luck," Connor said before hurrying away.  
  
"Ah," the dark-haired beauty fluttered her long eye-lashes, "all alone Angelus. What are you to do?"  
  
"Kill you," he replied in a low growl before charging forward to meet the trio and speaking into his throat mike. "Draven, it's Angel I'm at the main park. I need help now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll get right on it." Draven stared at the gang of vampires surrounding him and smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
Suddenly he exploded into action, his movements a blur as he assaulted the massed vampires, his fists punching through ribcages to pull out hearts, his kicks tearing heads off shoulders. His inhuman speed was so fast that even his demonic opponents struggled to touch him, and those who managed to punch or kick him found their attacks were shrugged off effortlessly. Finally the last vampire exploded into dust, his head pulled off his shoulders. For a second Eric just stood in the shadowy street, exulting in another battle won. Then he remembered Angel's call for assistance and cursed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit!" Blade threw himself to his left as hot lead tore through the cold night and into the space where he'd be stood just a split-second earlier. He dared a peek over the trash receptacle he'd dived behind and cursed, his adversaries, three vampires had caught him in crossfire. He'd have to get assistance from his companions. His curses grew louder as his ears picked up the sound of a fire-fight behind him, indicating Bond and Crow had problems of their own. "So no help there then." Lifting his head over the rim of the garbage can he fired his two automatics. He only had limited ammo, if he didn't do something fast they'd have him. He grimaced; this was gonna hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith snarled fearfully at the three vampires stood over her, memories of when it was men rather than demons in that position assaulting her. Shoving aside her fear, she surged to her feet and did what she always did, channelling her hurt into fighting. She sidestepped a right-handed backfist from the vampire to her left only to catch a foot in her gut from the one to her front, doubling her up and knocking her into the alley wall behind.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her stomach, she somersaulted backwards, planting her heels on the top of the wall and pushing off. Once in mid-air she cleared the heads of the three vampires, coming down to land behind them, her knees bent to take the impact. Twisting round she slid under a left hook, grabbed her attacker's arm at the wrist and pulled him towards her, stiff- arming him across the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Eager to take her chance she stepped forward to stake the bastard but caught a thudding blow across her forehead from one of the other vampires, tearing open a cut over her left eye. "Fuck!" Blood blurring her vision she was helpless to avoid the leg sweep taking her legs from underneath her sending her plummeting back to the ground.  
* * *  
  
Shaking the stars from his head, Xander finally managed to finish drawing his gun. He took a malicious delight from the distraught look on the vampires' faces before beginning to fire. His first pair of shots took the heads off two of his attackers but the third vampire managed to grabb his wrist and twisted, the sudden pain causing him to drop his gun. "Shit!" Xander shot out a foot, catching the vampire between the legs. Even as the vampire doubled up the other remaining vampire, the giant, shattered Xander's jaw with a thudding punch to the chin. Ignoring the blood foaming in his mouth, Xander stepped towards the still doubled-up vampire, driving his knee up into its face, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
Xander spun to face the giant blood-sucker. Catching a right hook intended to take his head off on his shoulder, Xander butted the vampire in the face. "Argh!" the vampire stumbled backwards, his eyes dazed with pain. Before the monster had a chance to recover Xander caught him with an bone- breaking overhand right to the nose and a knee to the groin, further rocking the monster. His heart pounding with jubilation, Xander drew his stake and charged towards the vampire.  
  
Xander cursed as his right foot was grabbed by the vampire he'd previously knocked to the floor. Off balance, he was barely able to sidestep a knife- thrust from the giant and unable to avoid a backfist that shattered his nose. Tears of pain blinding him, he stumbled shoulder-first into the wall. Sensing the vampire to his right charging at him, Xander waited until the last second then drew his stake and slammed it into the left side of its chest. Even as he turned his attention back to the other vampire, he was rocked by a chop to the right side of his neck and a rib-cracking punch to the gut. Swearing at the pain raging through his body he was unable to keep hold of his stake.  
  
The vampire rushed in but Xander sidestepped its charge and caught it with a knifehand across the throat. Growling in pain the giant attempted to grab his outstretched arm but he managed to pull away and drove an elbow into the demon's jaw. The vampire let out a pained squawk before stumbling backwards. Eager to follow-up Xander caught the monster with a side-kick to the stomach, his blow connecting with a satisfying crack. Seizing advantage of the opportunity offered to him by the vampire's distress he scooped up his stake but as he straightened a hand grabbed him by the throat and flung him into a collection of trash-cans at the far end of the alley, the back of his head smashing onto the road. Dazed and beaten beyond the point of endurance he could only watch as the mountainous vampire approached his crumpled body.  
  
* * * Knowing he'd only get one chance to put his plan into action, Blade waited until he judged the time was right before moving. Grabbing hold of the rim of the steel trashcan he was hiding behind he flung it to his left, the force of his throw sending the bin soaring into the night. At the same time he dived to his right, firing as he went.  
  
His first shot took the leftmost vampire in his head as his attacker peeked over the car he'd been hiding behind to look at the trashcan, a split- second later the vampire exploded into dust. Ignoring the pain as rounds from the other two shuddered into him he raised his gun and fired into the engine of the car the vampire pair where hiding behind. The last thing Blade saw before lapsing into unconsciousness was the car exploding into flames, the last thing he heard was the screaming of the vampires as they died.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel winced as the female vampire's blade sliced into his shoulder, ripping open a bloody furrow. Ignoring the pain he moved backwards, warily watching the vampires opposing him. He'd slain one of them, but with the odds of two to one and injured it didn't look good, especially when you considered the age and power of the vampires facing him.  
  
"Angelus," the raven-haired goddess shook her head, a mocking expression on her beautiful face. "What has happened to you? Vampires the world all over used to talk about you in terms of reverence. And now what? You're a pathetic dogsbody to our food. How the mighty have fallen."  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "Eric, you ready?"  
  
The Crow laughed, his white mask showing. The two vampires began to spin to face Draven but before they'd finished their turn, the Crow was amongst them, his fists slamming into the chests, cracking ribs on way to pulling out their hearts. A split-second later and the vampires exploded into dust.  
  
Angel smiled down at the dust piles. "I might be pathetic, but I'm still here."  
  
* * *  
  
Even as Faith hit the hard gravel she was moving, rolling from side to side and shielding her head from stomps and kicks from her attackers. Seeing an opening she snatched at one of the vampires' ankles and pulled, jerking the bone against the grain. There was a crack from the ankle as it broke and a scream from the vampire as he fell.  
  
As soon as the vampire hit the ground she was on him. Steeling herself against the punches and kicks reigning down on her she slammed her stake into the beast's heart. As her other two rivals stumbled back in shock, Faith rolled onto her back before flipping upright between them.  
  
After a half-second's hesitation the two vampires charged her. Instantly Faith dropped into a forward roll coming up in front of the wall and ran up it before launching herself into a backwards somersault to land behind her stunned rivals. Even as they turned to face her she thrust her stake left and right, slaying the two vampires. Faith spun round to see how Xander was doing. Her mouth dropped open at the massive vampire advancing on her friend, he had to stand seven foot tall and weighed 320 easy. "Fuck." Rushing forward she placed herself between the gigantic demon and her friend.  
  
"Back off Godzilla," she warned. God, she hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. Her face where the other vampires had beaten her was misshapen agony and her entire body was aching from the pummelling she'd taken while on the ground. But no matter what, there was no fucking way this bastard was going to lay another hand on Xan.  
  
* * * De Morte stared at the Slayer, caught in a quandary. In his seven hundred years of existence he'd killed five Slayers, but he'd always been fresh and the Slayer exhausted, worn down by his minions, this one was exhausted but so was he - could he take her? All thoughts of fighting fled when Demonsbane stumbled up to stand beside the Slayer, his expression dazed yet determined. Worse still was the sight of the two battered humans finishing off the Crimson Guard members sent to delay them. "There'll be other days," he muttered before turning and fleeing into the night.  
  
* * * The instant the big bastard melted into the shadows Xander let out a gasp of pain. Cursing, Faith spun round and caught her friend as he crumpled to the ground. Pushing aside her own feelings of delight at finally being able to hold Xander in her arms, she looked down with concern at Xander's battered face. "Damn Xand, he really fucked you up," muttering a silent promise to hunt down the gargantuan vampire who'd done this to her bud she turned back to Ryback and Castle. "Patrol's cancelled boys, we need to get Xman back to Leo." She could do with the angel's healing hands herself. She hid a smile. It didn't hurt that he was a hottie too.  
  
* * *  
  
De Morte's head reeled as he staggered through Sunnydale's dark streets. He'd failed, but he'd been so close. If not that for the Slayer bitch he'd have snapped Demonsbane's neck. But he had to admit that Demonsbane was tough, far tougher than any human he'd ever faced before.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar smell reaching his nostrils. He pulled up, his eyes warily searching the surrounding shadows even as he spit out blood. "Sophia?" he growled.  
  
"Here dear," Lord Lucis' favourite toy stepped out of the darkness ahead of her, the sneer she always wore when not in their master's presence in place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" De Morte asked, his stomach clenching in fear. He might be his master's chief enforcer but Sophia held an unchallenged position as Lucis' chosen assassin. Sophia was centuries younger than him but had the powers and abilities of a Slayer to add her vampiric abilities, if it came to a fight he didn't know who'd win - especially considering his injuries.  
  
"Why," the former Slayer purred, her movements as seductively slinky as they'd always been as she approached him. "Couldn't I have just missed your touch, you beating, whipping me as our master watched?" The woman's eyes hardened. "Or could it be that our master sent me to watch you in case you failed."  
  
De Morte swallowed. "If you joined forces with me Demonsbane wouldn't have a chance."  
  
"Um, let me think," the woman shifted into her demonic face, "no. Hans."  
  
Too late De Morte registered the demonic presence behind him. Cursing he spun round to face the interloper, saw the crossbow arrow flying towards his chest and put an arm across to block it. The arrow thudded into his thickly-muscled forearm. De Morte's eyes widened in shock as pain coursed through his body, the arrow shouldn't have hurt that much! Distracted by the agony exploding in his body he didn't register the second arrow until it flew into his left thigh, sending him crashing down on one knee. Suddenly he heard Sophia's ice-cold voice in his ear and felt her hands around her neck. "Tips dipped in holy water, has quite a kick to it doesn't it?" the silver-haired goddess twisted her hands breaking his neck before releasing him, allowing him to fall to the ground. He stared up helplessly at the gloating woman stood above him. "Dear De Morte, all the members of the Hunt dead, the Crimson Guard decimated, and I, I have my Axel," the vampire who'd shot him moved into view, "as well as some Master vampires looking to join the Clans. The Project are unimportant, Lord Lucis has made a mistake, he's getting old, senile - a new leader is needed - me. Axel, kill him." 


	16. 16

The Paladin Project 16 - It Started With A Kiss  
  
"I've had enough of waiting. It's time we hit the First good and hard."  
  
"Xander," Giles spoke up, "I appreciate your impatience but translating arcane languages is a laborious process and cannot -."  
  
"I know that G-Man," Xander interrupted, "but no matter what we do on patrol the numbers of Ubers are increasing. We have to knock the First back on its ugly ass."  
  
Giles opened his mouth to retort but Angel beat the Watcher to the punch. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"I agree with Buffy there's something valuable in the vineyard-."  
  
"As I recall you were quite vociferous in your disdain for Buffy's strategy to raid the vineyard."  
  
Xander took a second to translate Giles speak into proper English before replying. "I thought her plan sucked but she could be right about something being at the vineyard that the First values. What we need is a proper plan."  
  
"Hate to break it to you Xand but there is no way I'm dressing as an Avon lady to act as a decoy."  
  
"Damn another of my fantasies gone," Xander winked at a grinning Faith. He was glad that their relationship was back on a more even keel but hated himself for the way he'd allowed himself to be manipulated into hurting her. "I'll just have to stick to the nurse and cheerleader ones."  
  
"Yes quite," Giles looked like he couldn't have any less interest in the turn the conversation had taken. "And the plan?"  
  
"A small team, myself, Faith, Angel, Blade, and Draven break into the building. Not a full-frontal attack just an infiltration."  
  
"That's it?" O'Neill broke in, his expression incredulous. "That's your great plan?"  
  
"Marshall's hacked into city hall computers and got the vineyard blueprints, there's a couple of entrances we can use." Xander grinned. "Just be grateful I'm not a soldier Pops. With my flair for tactical genius I'd soon be your superior."  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c nodded.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"He has a point sir," a straight-faced Carter broke in.  
  
O'Neill let out a long-suffering sigh before shooting both Carter and Teal'c glares. "Teal'c, how could you develop a sense of humour right now?"  
  
"Who says he has?" Giles put in. "After all as Major Carter said, Xander does have a point. The U.S. army are adequate, but they're not exactly British."  
  
* * *  
  
"You seem pre-occupied Wesley."  
  
The Englishman started at her entrance and looked up from the notes he'd been examining. "Oh hello Lad-, Lara," the Watcher corrected. "I was a million miles away."  
  
"Perhaps not a million," she softly corrected. "Perhaps just at a vineyard a few miles away."  
  
Her fellow demon-hunter smiled self-consciously. "You have me," he admitted with a nod. "I was thinking about Angel and the others."  
  
"Rather more about Faith I suspect," Lara took a breath, she couldn't believe how nervous Wesley made her. "You have strong feelings for her."  
  
Her heart dropped as her suspicions were confirmed by the Englishman's nod. "Yes I do. When I first came to Sunnydale she was so wild, high-spirited, and full of energy. As her Watcher I should have harnessed those attributes and helped her fulfil her potential. Instead I pushed her into the clutches of a dark arts mage." The Watcher's eyes shadowed. "My lack of understanding cost her eight months in a coma, and three years in prison. My tenure as Faith's Watcher is my greatest failure. I'd give my life without a second thought if it would repair some of the damage my stupidity caused her."  
  
For a second Lara just stood staring at the Englishman, rocked by the intensity in his words. "You really feel accountable for her don't you?"  
  
"I was her Watcher Lara," Wesley replied, his face etched with weariness and sorrow. "And I failed her terribly."  
  
"Faith has to claim some responsibility for what happened," Lara countered.  
  
"Does she?" Wesley shook his head. "I wish I could see it that way but she was an ill-educated child from a nightmarish background with a power she didn't understand just attempting to do the right thing, trying to prove everybody who'd told her she was worthless wrong. I should have followed Mr. Giles' example with Miss Summers, been her friend and counsellor. Instead I treated her as little more than a tool."  
  
Lara decided a change in subject was in order. "But your feelings towards her are parental but nothing more?"  
  
"Well I'm hardly old enough to be her parent," the Englishman huffed, good lord he was so cute when he did that, "but yes."  
  
"Good," taking a breath she stepped forward, cupped the man's face in her hands and lowered his face to his, pressing her lips to his, gently at first but slowly increasing the pressure even as she stroked his neck. At first the shocked Watcher tensed but then relaxed into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist, stroking at her lower back. Lara slid her tongue into the man's eagerly waiting mouth, stabbing teasingly at his tongue before wrapping her own around his. After pulling away she smiled at the bemused man. "That wasn't too bad at all."  
  
"Miss, Lady, Lara!" Wesley spluttered. "That was hardly proper!"  
  
"Why not?" her even tone masked her inner nervousness.  
  
"You're a Croft, a member of one of the most renowned and esteemed families in England. While I'm merely a -."  
  
"I hate to break to you Toto, but we're not in Kansas anymore Toto," she retorted, "and even if we were I've never cared about status. I care about a man's heart and mind, two areas in which you give me no cause for complaint. The only question Mr. Whyndham-Pryce," she reached out to caress the bemused man's cheek. "Is how you feel about me?"  
  
Wesley's mouth opened and shut three times before he finally spoke, a slight grin parting his lips. "I'm not quite sure Lady Croft," the Englishman paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll have to experience another kiss before I come to a firm decision."  
  
"Oh well, in that case," Lara stepped towards the rogue demon hunter and smiled. "I'll have to make this one really special."  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander stared at the building a few hundred feet away and shuddered. Somehow, in some way the building gave off an almost tangible aura of pure evil, chilling in its intensity. And he was going to walk in there with no idea of what lay in wait. "Harris, I swear you're an idiot," he muttered.  
  
"I'd say that was the majority view."  
  
He glanced at the lithe figure beside him. "Who made you my morale officer Faith?"  
  
The Slayer grinned. "That's what I do best raising guy's morale," the brunette winked. "Amongst other things."  
  
Xander shook his head. "Yeah I remember."  
  
"What do you think's inside?" Faith's voice had turned serious.  
  
"Haven't got a clue," he admitted.  
  
"So we're going into a place where we've already got our asses kicked with no idea what we're looking for?"  
  
"Yep." Xander confirmed.  
  
"Just checking." The Bostonian shook her head. "Jeez Xand -."  
  
"In my experience vampires, demons, whatever are pretty stupid. If they've got a power source or a weakness they like to keep it close, makes them feel more secure."  
  
"I guess," Faith still sounded less than convinced. "But last time we tried anything we got our asses kick-."  
  
"Correction," he interrupted. "Last time Buffy tried anything you got your asses kicked. Piss-poor preparation equals piss-poor performance. I'm surprised you and Giles let her lead you into such an obvious trap."  
  
"Hey!" now the Slayer sounded defensive. "It wasn't like she listened to anybody other than Bleach-Job and maybe Red when she wanted her ego stroked."  
  
"Fair nuff," Xand rose from his crouched position, "so we ready?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Noting the nervousness in his companion's voice he turned to face her. "What's up Fa-."  
  
He was surprised when the raven-haired beauty snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, lowering his head to hers. "Relax Xan," the Slayer muttered. "Just go with it." The woman's right hand began stroking his neck and running her other hand through his hair. He felt the girl's lips press against his, gently at first but gradually cranking up the intensity.  
  
After a few shocked seconds he started to get into it, wrapping his arms around the girl's tiny waist he pulled her against him, loving the feel of her soft curves against him and savouring her scent in his hyena-enhanced nostrils. The Bostonian slowly slid her wonderfully moist tongue across the length of his bottom lip before turning his attention to the top one. Next she eased her tongue into his mouth, lightly stroking his tongue against hers. That accomplished the brunette pulled away, an almost frightened look on her face. "Faith I-."  
  
"No Xand," the east coast Slayer shook her head before placing a trembling finger across his open mouth, "don't say anything. I know you don't feel the same way I do, and that's five by five. I just wanted to kiss you one last time, show ya I could be gentle that I wasn't all just lust and passion." The Slayer's voice shook slightly as she hurried past him. "We gonna kick the First's ass or what?"  
  
Xander stared at the brunette's shapely behind for a moment before shaking his head clear. "Oh great, just great," he muttered. Not only was he leading a small army of warriors against the evil that predated all other evil, a reformed murderess who'd once tried to kill him was now crazy about him. And after that kiss. He shook his head again. "Stick to the demon- hunting, it's simpler. Less hazardous too." 


	17. 17

The Paladin Project 17 – Birthright  
  
Faith stared at her companion, her heart thundering with passion. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. "What have I done?" She couldn't believe that she'd flung herself at Xander like that. It had been a while since she got some, hell, if she thought about it the last time she got to do the beast with two backs was probably Xander. But she never chased guys; she waited for them to come to her. She wasn't some desperate bookworm; she was Faith, the hottest of the hot. If Xan didn't want her, fuck him, she could have anybody – that Wood had been giving her looks, he was too old really, he had to be 35 at least, but still.  
  
Except she didn't want anybody, she wanted him. "Concentrate girl," she muttered. "Not paying attention could get you killed quicker than a heart attack."  
  
Faith glanced around her surroundings, resisting the urge to shudder at the stygian shadows jumping around her and her companion, the darkness' movement prompted by the leaping flames in the wall-mounted torches. "So where we heading Xander?" she was proud how steady her voice remained, giving no hint to her inner pain.  
  
"According to the plans there's meant to be a trapdoor in the ground floor," her fellow demon hunter replied.  
  
Xand seemed distracted, 'course it probably wasn't every day he got grabbed by a babe who'd once tried to kill him but had now developed a stalker fetish. If she was in his position she'd probably be fucking terrified too. "What we looking for?"  
  
"I don't know exactly," her partner replied, his voice a murmur. "A weapon, a book, or a spell maybe."  
  
"Just as long as you've got a clear idea," Faith muttered before slightly raising her voice, "and the others?"  
  
"They're clearing the upper levels, making sure we're not disturbed and that if we need back-up we've got it."  
  
Faith refrained from shaking her head. The scheme had kinda of an ad hoc feel to it but it wasn't like they knew enough or had time to make a better one. "Let's get it done."  
  
* * *  
  
They made their way down to the trapdoor indicated on the blueprints, unhindered by any security. Xander took a breath, this was it. He hadn't a clue what lay beneath. He didn't know if there was anything down there, or if the First was just sitting, waiting, for them. "One way to find out," he muttered. Xander glanced across at Faith's taut face. "You ready?" he whispered.  
  
Faith nodded, her cockiness not entirely concealing her nervousness. "You know me Xman, I was born ready."  
  
"Here goes." Grabbing the trapdoor he pulled it open, gasping in relief when the half-expected demon didn't burst out and attack them. Looking down he saw a runway leading into the basement and little more. Swallowing nervously he stepped down on the runway, followed by the raven-haired Slayer, and strode down, glancing left and right into the inky darkness surrounding them. "What I want to know," Xander half-jumped at Faith's whispered voice in his ear, "is why we never run into any super-villains living in penthouses."  
  
"Met a couple," he replied, his voice hoarse with tension. "Although they were human. It's only the demons and vamps who go into the underground dwelling minus interior decorating look."  
  
"Good to know." Faith suddenly gasped. "What the fuck is that!"  
  
"That's power, that's what that is," he replied, his body crying out at the sight before him. "Can't you sense it?"  
  
At the far end of the cellar there stood a black wooden plinth upon which there stood a huge granite rock with a gleaming halberd sticking out of it, the light emitted by it illuminating the area surrounding the weapon. Xander stared at the armament, enthralled by the aura he felt surrounded it, pulling at his being. "Xand," he started at the brunette's hand on his arm. Turning he looked down into the Slayer's concerned eyes. "Xman you zoned out for a while there. You five by five?"  
  
Xander forced a smile. "I'm fine Faith. It's just the halberd."  
  
His companion's concern changed to puzzlement. "What about it?" Faith's eyes narrowed. "You're not getting a bad vibe from it are you?"  
  
Still distracted it took him a few seconds to answer. "No." Quite the opposite in fact, it felt as if his veins were pumping with energy and his senses were somehow more attuned than they'd ever been before. He had to get his hands on it.  
  
Heart pounding, he started down the runway only to stop as a troubling thought hit him. What if like Tolkien's ring, the weapon was evil? Xander swallowed, given that the halberd was being held by a creature of supreme malevolence it was far from impossible – it was even likely. But it wasn't like they had a choice.  
  
His hands suddenly sweaty he continued over to the plinth, the Slayer quietly following. "Xand, you recognise the writing?"  
  
Xander's eyes narrowed as he inspected the strange writing on the plinth's gleaming plaque. He started to shake his head only to start when the letters suddenly made sense. "I..it says, it says," Xander said before stopping in wonder and shaking his head. How could he read it, he'd never even seen the language before? "The chosen weapon for the chosen one. Let it never be raised in anger only in justice."  
  
"Whoa Xman," his companion sounded impressed. "Pretty wicked. I didn't know you could speak the lingo, what language is it anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. Seeing the Slayer's eyes widen he hurried on. "Are you going to get it?"  
  
"Me?" the brunette looked confused. "Why me?"  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "Chosen one remember?" God, he wished it was his to wield.  
  
Faith nodded. "Five by five," the east coast native grabbed the hilt of the weapon and pulled. The halberd didn't shift. Her teeth clenched and the writhing of her arm muscles visible even under her denim shirt, Faith struggled on for another minute or so before releasing her grip and shaking her head. "Nothing Xand," the Slayer turned towards him. "You wanna give it a try?"  
  
Xander blinked. "Me? But I'm not a Slayer."  
  
Faith shrugged. "You might as well give it a try. After all," the brunette pointed at the plaque, "you read the writing."  
  
After a second he nodded and stepped forward. "Good point." For a few seconds he stared at the halberd, his mouth drying with desire. Part of him wanted to grab the halberd shaft, feel its power running through him, but another part was afraid, scared of the responsibility that he somehow knew came with it.  
  
Forcing away his fear he took hold of the halberd. His senses swam for a second as something like an electric charge ran through his body, pushing him onto a higher plane of existence, making him pulsate with energy. Taking a breath he pulled at the weapon. For a half-second it didn't budge, but then slid effortlessly out of its constraints. After staring at the weapon for what seemed an eternity he forced his eyes to meet the raven- haired Bostonian's, seeing the awe he felt reflected there. "Xand, you five by five?" she asked.  
  
"I feel fine Faith," he smiled at the Slayer. "Better than that I feel great!"  
  
"Five by five Xand," the brunette eyed him nervously, "maybe we should get back and see what that is."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he nodded in agreement before starting back towards, the Slayer following close behind. They were halfway there when he sensed a presence in the shadows to their left. He spun around instantly to confront the intruder and was met by a crunching right that smashed into his jaw lifting him off his feet and sending him crashing head-first into the hard wall behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith's heart missed a beat as Caleb lunged out of the shadows and attacked Xander, the priest's beaming grin never shifting an inch. Forcing away any concern for Xander, she stepped towards the Jesus-nut. "Hi Rev, ready for round 2?" God, this bastard had single-handedly kicked hers, B's, and Spike's asses. How the fuck was she meant to handle him on her own?  
  
Caleb cast her a scornful glance. "Ah, the sinful one, the one most in need of my cleansing touch."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow. Christ, even the boss hadn't been as pompous as this prick. "Touch this!" She moved into a right-footed spin kick only to stop and change into a left-handed backfist. The feint caught the priest unawares but the punch connected with the holy man's jaw to depressingly little effect.  
  
Pushing aside her disappointment, Faith attempted to follow up with a karate chop to her rival's neck but the priest's hand snatched up to grab her wrist in an inescapable grip. She bit back a scream when the man jerked her arm, dislocating her shoulder with a pop. Her arm flopping uselessly by her side, she kicked the priest in the right hip but the man ignored her assault to slam a right hook into the side of her head, momentarily stunning her. "HARLOT!" the rev's fist shattered her nose. "HUSSY!" his foot smashed into her stomach, driving the air from her body and sending her crashing to the ground. "SLUT!"  
  
A series of explosions interrupted the priest as Xander emptied a magazine into Caleb's chest knocking him on his ass. Caleb was back to his feet almost instantly but not before Xander got between the priest and her. "You okay Faith?"  
  
She spat out a mouthful of blood before replying. "Five by five Xand." Faith shakily climbed to her feet.  
  
"Good," her rescuer's voice hardened. "For a holy man you've sure got a nice mouth on you. Think you can take me, motherfucker?" Her heart pounding Faith stared at Xander, he couldn't take Caleb, not even Kakistos hit as hard as this prick.  
  
"I think I can," Caleb started forward.  
  
"Stop Caleb." Xander paled at the appearance of some kid who looked like he was in his teens but had to be the First. "Xander old buddy," Faith blinked, so it was someone Xander knew. "You still haven't dumped her. Not that I blame you," the teen leered at her. "A body that hot and a girl that easy." Faith flinched when Xander chuckled, a sound cold enough to freeze her heart. "You stupid prick. If you were Jesse you'd know nobody messes with my friends. I was willing to let you crawl back into your hole, but now," Xander shook his head. "Now I'm going to rip your heart out and feed on it. Let's get out of here."  
  
After a split-second Faith nodded and started to move. She didn't know about The First but right now she was fucking terrified of Xander.  
  
* * *  
  
"I could have taken him!"  
  
"Could you?" The First remained unmoved in the face of Caleb's rage. He glanced at his children as the other Fallen members stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe you could but that's not I want. The time is not quite right for my plan to come to fruition, soon it will be time to both crush Demonsbane and open the hellmouth in one fell swoop." 


	18. 18

The Paladin Project 18 – The Once & Future King  
  
"What do you think the weapon does Xman?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Haven't got a clue, maybe it gives its holder the strength to fight the First, or turns the First corporal, or acts as focus for a spell."  
  
"What next? Take it back for the prof squad?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," he nodded.  
  
"Xand," he glanced across at the Slayer to see her eyes were filled with self-doubt. "Why do you think you could pull the weapon out of the stone?"  
  
Ah, Xander knew he had to tread carefully. He sensed that the Slayer's question was fuelled by her lack of self-worth and mass of insecurities. "I don't know Faith," he said slowly, considering every word before he spoke it. "Maybe G-Man or the others will recognise the weapon from some dusty old book and find out why I could lift it out and you couldn't."  
  
"Five by five," Faith nodded. "Let's head back then. What the fuck-?"  
  
Xander's eyes widened as six figures brandishing gleaming scimitars melted out of the surrounding darkness. Whatever they were, they were trouble. "Faith, back to back."  
  
"On it Xand."  
  
* * *  
  
Amore smiled even as he rushed towards the duo facing off against the six Drow, drawing his sword as he ran. In his 1,500 years he'd acted as a Watcher on no less than five occasions, but he'd never seen a Slayer with the brunette's ferocity and spirit.  
  
But her companion was something else entirely. At first glance he appeared to be nothing more than an average looking male in his early twenties but Amore sensed there was more to him than that, a tangible aura of power surrounded him. He was clearly destined to achieve great things. "If he lives," he muttered, re-focusing his attention as he entered the fray.  
  
Two of the Drow spun away from the man and the Slayer at his approach, their blades flashing in the night as they charged him. Amore's teeth bared in a deathead's grin. He knew of the Drow's unparalleled reputation as assassins but he was Lance Amore, this dimension's greatest ever swordsman.  
  
Moving quickly, he stepped towards the left Drow, his blade slicing diagonally upwards. His adversary swung his right scimitar down to block his attack but Amore's blade slid beneath the Drow's attempt at defence smashing into his adversary's hip with bone-shattering impact. Even as the Drow fell screaming to the ground he sensed the other Drow closing in on him.  
  
Amore spun around the on-rushing killer, sliding away from the dark elf's downward slash. Before the Drow had chance to recover his guard, Amore's sword flashed up, ripping a bloody furrow across the killer's shoulder. The assassin's eyes widened but to his credit he didn't take a back-step before charging back into the attack, his blades ripping through the air separating them. Amore leaned away from his assailant's lead blade before grabbing the dark elf's out-stretched arm. Holding the arm tight he drove his foot into the hired killer's groin. The assassin let out a pain-filled gurgle before beginning to double up. Amore's sword glinted downwards, taking the dark elf's head off at the shoulders.  
  
Seeing another elf charging him he leapt forward to meet him. His eyes widening at the Drow's twin scimitars slashing at him, one aimed at the hips and one at the chest, he dropped sideways to the ground, his sword thrusting upwards between the Drow's blades. Seeing his attack, his adversary attempted to retreat but he kicked out, his heel catching the assassin on his knee shattering the bone and sending the dark elf plummeting onto the point of his sword. The weapon tore its way out his rival's back, sending blood and guts splattering. After pulling his blade out of the thrashing body he rolled to his feet and decapitated the first Drow. Turning he saw the Slayer and his companion staring at him with looks that combined respect with wariness. "You're pretty good with that pig stick amigo."  
  
Amore smiled at the young woman's praise. "As are you fair Slayer," his eyes widened as he noticed the weapon carried by the man. "Justice." His legs suddenly shaky, he dropped down onto one knee and bowed his head in supplication. "My liege lord."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander exchanged stunned glances with Faith. Just two minutes ago they'd been battling for their lives against half a dozen ebony skinned warriors. And then their rescuer had arrived, tearing through their attackers with a skill not equalled by either of the MacLeods or Blade, the finest swordsmen he'd previously seen. "Fuck Xand, that's one who can seriously go," Faith commented before continuing in a puzzled murmur. "What was that liege lord crap though?"  
  
"No idea," he muttered in reply as he inspected the knelt man. The man was close to six feet tall in height with the powerfully muscled body of someone who worked in manual labour. His wavy sandy-brown hair hung down to his shoulders and parted down the middle, while his friendly grey eyes were set in a square face with a healthy tan that suggested he spent considerable time in the sun. "So not a vampire," he muttered to himself, which didn't mean he wasn't unfriendly. After a minute he spoke, his tone tentative. "My name's Xander Harris, she's Faith-."  
  
"Nice intro Xand-."  
  
He ignored the interruption. "Thanks for the help," he hesitated. "Who are you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Good lord."  
  
"I think you covered that the first two times G."  
  
Giles glared at Faith's cheerful comment. "Yes thank you Faith, very helpful," he sniffed. "Your input is as always appreciated." The brunette sniggered and winked. Suppressing the urge to throw something, maybe an axe, at the Slayer he turned back to the newcomer. "Could you repeat your story?"  
  
The sandy-haired man nodded. "Certainly Mr. Giles. My name is Lance Amore, but my name was Lancelot du Lac." Giles groaned, oh bloody hell he'd said that again. "I was," the man's face shone with pride, "the foremost knight of The Round Table, my king's champion."  
  
"Good lord," he muttered again, careful to keep his voice so that the Slayer wouldn't hear and comment again. From her widening smirk he guessed he hadn't been wholly successful. He felt the beginnings of a throbbing headache. Not only had he to contend with the fact his surrogate son was now the legendary Demonsbane, the return of the ultimate bad girl in Faith, the expulsion of Buffy and Willow, and the supreme evil in the First he also had to cope with the apparent resurrection of Sir Lancelot! "And might I ask-."  
  
"If I can make a suggestion?" After a second he glanced at Angel and nodded. "Lance-," the vampire shook his head. "Sir Lancelot could sing for Lorne, that would tell us if he was telling the truth."  
  
Giles looked across at Wesley. "Would you agree Wesley?"  
  
"Lorne is rarely wrong-."  
  
"Never," broke in the green-skinned demon from a corner of the crowded conference room. "Never wrong."  
  
"Very well," Giles sighed as he glanced up at their newcomer. "Would you mind Sir. Lancelot?"  
  
"Certainly," the knight moved to the centre of the hushed room where he was met by a keen-eyed Lorne flanked by a protective looking Angel and Gunn. After a quick look around Lancelot began to sing 'Onward Christian Soldiers', his voice a rich, deep baritone. "Oh dear, oh dear," Lorne muttered, his expression queasy. "I don't get this sort of headache listening to 50 Cents." The suddenly grey demon looked towards him. "He's telling the truth," Lorne waved weakly. "Please, please stop."  
  
Giles turned at the sandy-haired man for a few seconds before shaking his head clear. "And how," he was proud of how steady his voice was, "have you managed to live for 1,500 years. Are you an Immortal?"  
  
"Not in the way you mean," the newcomer's genial smile was replaced by a thin grin line. "I was born in the year of our lord 490 AD. By 510 AD I was renowned as the finest knight in Brittany but always I heard tales of the peerless King Arthur, the greatest knight in Christendom so I travelled to England to test my mettle against him." The knight's eyes began to sparkle with the recollection. "I was just days from Camelot when I was met by a challenger. He was nearly seven foot tall, with a flowing brown beard that hung onto his thick chest, hard grey eyes, and the widest shoulders I've ever seen. This giant of a man said he'd heard that the knight Lancelot was coming to Camelot and was I he? When I confirmed I was the man challenged me. I agreed and we fought." Lancelot's smile returned. "The man was technically not my match, but his ferocity and spirit surpassed anything I'd ever faced."  
  
The Round Table legend paused, obviously lost in the past. "After what seemed hours the man pulled back and asked why I wished to kill Arthur. I replied that I didn't, merely test his skill in battle. The man revealed that he was in fact Arthur. I immediately dropped to one knee and pledged my allegiance. Soon I was my king's champion. Then in 518, Arthur met and fell in love with Gwen." The man glanced at the floor. "I was 28, Arthur 34, and Gwen 16. But it made no difference, both Arthur and I fell in love with her."  
  
"A couple of men taking advantage of a kid half their age. Fuck, like I haven't heard that before."  
  
The knight flinched at Faith's disapproving tone. "Faith," Giles interrupted. "The laws of society were somewhat different -."  
  
The brunette snorted. "Oh yeah G, teen babe gets perved on by a bunch of older guys. Sounds real familiar to me," she commented bitterly.  
  
Forcing aside his worries about Faith's continuing issues, he nodded and smiled at the newcomer. "Please continue."  
  
"In the summer of 519 Gwen married Arthur. I was best man." Faith snorted derisively. "For four years we managed to keep our mutual attraction under control. But then Arthur was injured in a hunting accident and grew angry, depressed by his injuries. Gwen became upset and sought solace in my arms.  
  
"I bet." This time Lancelot ignored Faith's muttered comment. "For over two years we carried on our affair. Then Mordred found out about it, shortly after I found but was unable to touch the Holy Grail." Giles fought back the urge to utter another 'good lord'. "And used the situation to engineer a split and a war between myself and Arthur."  
  
Giles took a moment to stare around the room, examining the looks of astonishment on the others' faces that he felt inside. And his headache was getting worse. "How have you managed to last fifteen centuries?"  
  
"After I died I was judged unfit for hell or heaven and returned to earth to either redeem or condemn myself, however long it took for my good lord to pass judgement for my actions."  
  
"Quite." Giles resisted the urge to rip off his glasses and give them a good rubbing. "And," he turned his attention to the weapon in Xander's hands. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"This?" Xander lifted the halberd to chest level. "Faith and I found it in an underground cavern beneath the vineyard. It was stuck in a rock. Faith couldn't get it out but," the young man shrugged. "I could."  
  
Giles felt the colour drain from his face. He opened his mouth but couldn't force any words out. Eventually he heard a dazed-sounding Angel from his left. "But that was a sword in the stone. You're not telling us you're The Once & Future King?"  
  
The vampire's question was answered not by a confused-looking Xander but by a seemingly calm Lancelot. "As I'm sure you know Mr. Giles, a halberd is an unwieldy weapon to use. While it was this halberd Arthur," Lancelot glanced towards Xander, "pulled out of the stone to prove his worthiness he always fought with a broadsword. As a result the halberd was forgotten and replaced by a sword in Arthurian lore."  
  
"You're saying that X..Xander," Giles was finding it difficult to breath. "Xander is the reincarnation of Arthur?" There was a thud as Xander's fainting body hit the ground. The knight cast the crumpled body an amused glance before speaking. "No," he shook his head. "Xander is of the blood, I sense Arthur's touch on him. The reason he was able to," the knight chuckled as a bemused looking Xander was helped to his feet by Faith, "lift the halberd from the stone is two-fold. Firstly, he of Arthur's line." Faith gasped. "And he shares many of his fore-father's qualities – bravery, loyalty, and determination. He is a fitting carrier for Justice."  
  
"Quite." Giles found his emotions split. On the one hand, Xander was a fine young man but he was still an American, the idea of him being King Arthur... On the other, Arthur would be most welcome in Britain right now. Anything would be better the prat running his country right now and the EU. Giles shook his head, it was impossible for his headache to get any worse.  
  
"Hey!" it was Colonel O' Neill. "I'm related to King Arthur, no wonder I'm such a military genius!"  
  
"Oh dear," Giles cradled his head in his hands. "I was wrong, it could be worse."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith's body shook as she lay crying on her bed. As a kid she'd only ever had the bible to read but when Linda had taken her in she'd taken the opportunity to read every book available including all those relating to King Arthur. No wonder Xander couldn't love her. How could a descendant of one of history's greatest ever heroes love a low-class skank like her? 


	19. 19

Warning: Torture scenes ahead.  
  
The Paladin Project (19/23)  
  
"Servant."  
  
Caleb dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Master," his heart pounded with excitement. Could this be the time?  
  
"The Slayer is in position. Take her."  
  
Caleb's smile widened. Finally it was beginning, the Slayer herself would be a rare prize but after her... The women of the world would be his playthings – begging for his cleansing touch. Oh, his missionary work was only just starting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your skills have progressed considerably," Connor complimented his training partner.  
  
"Plenty of field experience," Xander slid the wooden training sword back into the stand.  
  
His eyes narrowed. There it was again, the general listlessness. During training there'd been an astonishing ferocity almost as if venting but now. "Xander laddie, what's up?" The younger man shrugged. "A problem shared is a problem halved."  
  
"How about this?" Xander countered his tone humourless and his eyes sad. "A friend in need is a pain in the ass."  
  
"Xander," Connor allowed an edge to enter his voice. "You've been like a bear with a sore head for days. It's been affecting morale. Talk."  
  
After a moment the younger man began. "It's Faith. Before we entered the vineyard she kissed me," the Project leader sighed. "Since I left Sunnydale four years ago I've been involved with a few women but none of them serious. But Faith, Faith's different. When I saw her the first time I felt so guilty."  
  
Connor's brow furrowed. "Guilty?"  
  
"If I hadn't been such a blind worshipper of Buffy," Xander looked down at the ground. "Stood up for Faith in the early days maybe she'd have trusted me more when Finch died."  
  
"Xander," Connor commented reprovingly. "You take on rather too much responsibility."  
  
"Maybe," his training partner shrugged. "When Faith first came to Sunnydale she was this sexy, funny, and confident girl but even then I could sense that deep inside she was lonely, longing to belong, and that's loneliness is still there." Xander shook his head. "When she came back I wanted to keep her at a distance, just be professional. But she was so damn happy when I gave her the pardon and offered a place to stay after this business is over. Then the First tricked me into treating her like crap, I wanted to convince myself that we couldn't take our relationship any further because of the past. After the kiss though," Xander looked down at the floor. "I knew the truth. I'm scared to love. The business doesn't lend itself to long lives or stable relationships so I'd more or less decided against it. But then Faith turned up.. I can't just use her, she's been used too many-."  
  
"Xander," Connor struggled for something to say before deciding to use his own experiences. "Just after I first discovered my immortality I met my Heather. She was mortal but I couldn't help falling in love with the bonny lass," his Scots brogue unconsciously thickened as it always did when he talked about the olden days. "Every day with her was a blissful joy but when she died," he paused to wipe away the misting tears. "It was agony, I thought about ending it but then even the memory of what we had shared would be gone. Love can't be explained or controlled, just embraced. Faith's a beautiful, spirited young woman who's had a terrible life she deserves some happiness. You both do. Just bear in mind, you hurt that fine girl and you'll have more than Angel to worry about."  
  
Xander grinned. "Faith's got a way of collecting fans hasn't she?" The man turned serious and nodded. "I'll take what you said under advisement."  
  
"Xander," he grabbed at the younger man's arm as he stood. "A life lived without love is a mockery of life."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith waited impatiently for her companion to jimmy the door lock. "Fuck Mand, I don't see why you don't let me punch the window in." She glanced disdainfully around the deserted shopping mall, Sunnydale's inhabitants having begun to evacuate the town. "It's not like there's anyone to hear us."  
  
"That's hardly the point dear," the immortal thief didn't look up from the door. "Professional pride is at stake." The woman chuckled at the sound of the lock springing open before straightening and looking her in the eye. "Let's go in."  
  
Faith was unable to prevent an awed gasp from escaping as she looked around the racks of the lingerie shop. Back in the day she'd been forced to wear costumes for her 'boyfriends', but this was quality shit. "I thought we were meant to be grocery shopping?" she commented idly as she eyed a black silk negligee with a plunging neckline and white lace trimming on the hem. Man, if Xman saw her in that he'd drown in his drool. "No," Amanda corrected with a glint in her eye. "That's what we told Xander. That boy can be such a stuffed shirt at times. I thought we needed to get you something to aid your seduction of him."  
  
"Seduction?" For possibly the first time since the onset of puberty, she felt unsure about her ability to get a man, it usually only needed a sly smile or a knowing wink. There was too much riding on this, having Xander in her life meant a hell of a lot to her and not just for a quick fumble. "What ya talking about?"  
  
"Dear," Amanda raised an eyebrow. "I've been working cons for centuries, seen hundreds of people in love, and spotted liars. I know how you feel."  
  
Faith's high-boned cheeks flamed. Fuck, it was bad enough having these feelings without having other people know about them. "I sorta got get him into a position where I can use the underwear."  
  
"Leave that to me dear. I'm sure I can engineer something."  
  
"I was searching and then I thought," Faith's blood chilled at the all too recognisable voice. Her heart thumping she turned to face its owner. "Where would a whore go but a den of iniquity?"  
  
"Again with the name-calling," Faith drawled, her casualness masking her fear. It wasn't just Caleb but three other guys, all with a similar aura of power around them. They were fucked. Faith drew her knife, god she wished the others were here. "We gonna get this done?"  
  
As she finished speaking, she surged forward, the ball of her foot snapping up to collide with the holy man's jaw. Caleb laughed before grabbing her foot and flinging her into the far wall. Groaning at the impact she staggered back to her feet only to catch a right to the head that sent her back down to one knee. Her head spinning she threw an uppercut at the preacher's groin but her rival blocked her attack on his thigh.  
  
Muttering a curse Faith leapt to her feet, locked her arms around her rival's waist and attempted to take him down. Instead she received a clubbing ax handle to her upper back that sent her back to her hands and knees.  
  
Re-grouping, Faith slammed her fist into her attacker's knee. The man stumbled backwards giving her the time she needed to re-gain her footing and crash a left hook into the priest's jaw. She was dismayed when the reverend just smiled before grabbing hold of her by her throat and repeatedly slamming her head into the wall until merciful unconsciousness took her.  
  
* * *  
  
Caleb laughed as he held up the Slayer's limp body. Just like all the other bitches, pathetic. He glanced across the wrecked underwear stores, a devil's playground if he ever saw one, and called out. "The other slut?"  
  
"Dead, we broke her neck."  
  
"Excellent," the First appeared beside him wearing the face of a pretty redhead. Caleb smiled, oh he recognised her, his first victim. "Now take the girl for the ceremony."  
  
* * *  
  
Amanda's eyes shot open. She cursed in half a dozen languages before stumbling to her feet, agony coursing through her body, her limbs shaking with weariness. Her breath coming in gulps, she looked around the wrecked stone. The last thing she remembered was the Jew restraining her as the Arab had crushed her throat. If not for her immortality... Suddenly she realised the brunette Slayer had disappeared. "Oh no." She had to get back to the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Her head pounding Faith risked half-opening her eyes. Her stomach clenched in fear as she realised she was in the cavern containing the Hellmouth seal, hanging in the air, suspended spread-eagled by ropes fastened to her wrists and ankles. Her breath shortened as she realised she was naked except for a strange chain around her neck, a pentagonal amulet resting in the valley between her breasts. Oh god, they were going to rape her, no that would never happen again. She wasn't a victim any more.  
  
She looked up at Caleb's mocking laugh. "Look at the whore," he taunted. "All tied up and helpless."  
  
"Helpless!" she snarled, a surge of adrenalin pushing aside her fear. "I'll show you helpless!" She'd go down fighting. She'd show them the true power of a Slayer before they killed her. Her heart dropped when she attempted to pull loose from the thick ropes restraining her. "What the fuck!" They shouldn't have been able to hold her.  
  
She couldn't help but shudder when the priest ran a callused palm across her stomach, her flesh pimpling in fear. "In the old days, before the advent of drugs, when a Slayer reached eighteen they'd be put in a cavern like this with a vampire. With scribblings the twin of these," Caleb pointed at the cavern's walls. "Decorating its walls, the magic within robbing a Slayer of her power."  
  
Oh god, Faith thought she was frightened before, but now.. "No."  
  
Caleb's grin widened at her moan. "Don't worry Slayer." Blood filled Faith as she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent from screaming her pain when the preacher grabbed her breast and twisted, his steel-hard fingers bruising her soft flesh. "We would not sully ourselves with your devilish body." To her relief the bastard released his grip on her and strode to a tarpaulin-covered table. Then her terror returned as the preacher pulled the sheet off to reveal a horrifying array of instruments including leather straps, bullwhips, bamboo sticks, blowtorches, cattle prods and pliers. "There are other ways to cleanse you of your evil ways," the holy man turned back to her, bullwhip in hand. Her mouth dried as the others picked up a variety of straps and canes. She promised herself she wouldn't beg but soon the cavern echoed to her grovelling screams.  
  
* * *  
  
"No," Xander whispered. His stomach hollowed with terror, Amanda's news shocking him to his core. He realised too late that he loved the Slayer. Faith, his Faith, in that woman-hating sadist's hands?  
  
"She'll be alright."  
  
Xander glanced to his side at the master vampire's whisper. Angel didn't look any more convinced than he felt, in fact it was the first time he could remember the vampire looking frightened. "Yeah, of course she will," he muttered, she had to be. He looked around the crowded room and saw shocked looks on the others' faces, especially Wes who was grey and Dawn who was trembling, tears streaking down her face. After a second he'd composed himself enough to speak, his voice shaking slightly. "Has a locater spell been tried?"  
  
"It's no good," Phoebe replied with a doleful shake of her head. "The Hellmouth's interfering."  
  
"Okay." With a supreme effort of will he managed to keep his legs from folding. "We've no idea where they've taken her." They had to find her and fast.  
  
"That's not strictly true." His heart leapt at the voice of harassed- looking Giles. He could always rely on G-Man to come through in a pinch. "During our research on the First we came across a passage in a Babylonian book about a myth where the 'blood of the one of power' would be used to open all of the hellmouths simultaneously."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jonas interrupted, his expression questioning. "I thought there was just one hellmouth, this one."  
  
"In point of fact," Wesley broke in. "This is merely the most active one, the nexus of demonic energy. However there's a chain of almost hundred throughout the world. If they were opened at once, the world would be flooded with demons and humans would be conquered in a matter of days."  
  
For a moment Xander struggled to take in the devastating images conjured up by Wesley's stark words. Then he turned his attention back to Faith. "That's interesting but what about Faith?" "Originally I discarded 'the one of power' as referring to a long-lost emperor who ruled the world in the days before recorded history. But," the middle-aged Englishman paused. "Perhaps it refers to Faith. After all the Slayer is the most physically powerful human being in the world."  
  
"What about Buffy?" a pale-faced Dawn interrupted.  
  
"After Buffy died at the hands of the Master what happened to the Slayer line?" Giles asked.  
  
"Kendra was called," Dawn replied.  
  
"And when Kendra died?"  
  
"Faith was called," Angel replied, a look of comprehension in his friend's eyes that Xander didn't share.  
  
"And when Buffy died the second time?"  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Xander. "You're saying that Faith's the true Slayer and therefore stronger than Buffy?"  
  
"Well not necessarily stronger but the Slayer Spirit is inside her rather than Buffy," Giles nodded. "It's only a theory but it is borne out by the facts."  
  
"So they'll be at the school?"  
  
"I believe so," Giles nodded. "The only question is what do we do about it?"  
  
"Oh that's simple," Xander felt a homicidal rage building up inside him replacing his earlier fears. "We kill them, we kill them all."  
  
* * *  
  
Caleb looked at the brunette harlot and smiled in satisfaction. This was his greatest piece ever, a true work of art. She'd been a true beauty, with the smooth skin, ripe, curvy body, and beguiling good looks to allure any man from the path to enlightenment.  
  
But no longer. Not with the barbed wire crown on her forehead, ripping into her once smooth skin. Not after her jaw and eye sockets had been shattered with a hammer. She's wasn't gorgeous any more, not now her nose had been crushed by a vice. Not after her well-rounded ass and muscular back had been shredded by a leather belt's steel buckle and her taut stomach and full breasts had been cut to ribbons with a bullwhip. Not now her elbows and knees had been broken with baseball bats, her once shapely legs slashed repeatedly with a knife and her fingernails had been pulled out with pliers. Where once she'd been filled with defiant arrogance now she pleaded and begged for death's release. After a final proud gaze at the bitch, Caleb nodded towards his fellow Fallen members. Immediately they began operating the pulleys attached to the ropes holding the sobbing slut, moving her into a position directly above the Seal. Once she was in position he lifted a sword off the table. Not long now.  
  
Suddenly his master appeared, wearing the guise of a beautiful brunette in her mid-thirties. Caleb's smile widened, ah the irony, the bitch's mother here to watch her daughter's demise. How appropriate. The First looked up and nodded in approval. "Most pleasing. He's here, do it."  
  
Caleb thrust his sword upwards, driving it into the woman's stomach. She gasped, no longer having the strength to scream, her sweat-soaked body shuddering. A second later blood began to drip out, splattering down onto the Seal. It wouldn't be long now, Harris could watch his little whore die. And then the Hellmouth would open and the uber-vampires swarm out. Oh the ecstasy. 


	20. 20

The Paladin Project (20/23) – For Faith  
  
The two Bringers patrolling outside the school's front entrance turned to confront Xander as the youth stormed out of the shadows, his gleaming sword a menacing accompaniment to his murderously glittering eyes. Their daggers came up in their defence but Xander's movements were quicksilver fast, his blade flashing right and left, tearing heads off their shoulders and covering the young man in their viscera.  
  
Even as Xander began to lower his blade two more Bringers burst through the school doors. A feral growl burst from Xander's lips as he surged to meet them, the pommel of his sword smashing into the right minion's face even as he drove his knee into the demon worshipper's stomach.  
  
The left Bringer lunged at Xander but he twisted away from the attack and pushed the doubled-up minion into his adversary's path. Unable to stop his upwards knife thrust, the bringer ploughed his dagger into his counterpart's chest, sending blood spurting out of the gaping wound.  
  
The demon worshipper barely had time to register his mistake when Xander was on him. Grabbing his opponent by the throat with one hand, the Paladin Project's leader threw the unfortunate follower of the First into the wall.  
  
The Bringer bounced off the wall and into Xander who grabbed hold of his rival with one hand on his forehead and one on the underside of his jaw and twisted in opposite directions. There was a crack and then the head flew off the minion's shoulders, exploding in a torrent of blood as if blown off by a hand grenade. For a second Xander stared down at the bodies before turning to those huddled behind him, the battle rage of a few seconds ago replaced by an icy bleakness. "Inside," he grated.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," O'Neill muttered. Despite his jocularity he'd been shaken by what he'd just seen. He'd trained with his son and seen him fight on occasion so he knew how good he was. But the level of dispassionate brutality he'd displayed was spine chilling. "Say Teal'c," he muttered to the thickly muscled alien beside him. "I ever get any doubts about Xander and Faith, remind me to keep them to myself."  
  
His friend nodded. "A wise tactical decision O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered. "That's what I get for being related to King Arthur. I'm a regular military genius."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel was worried. At first his entire being had been consumed with fear for Faith but now the way Xander was acting... His friend was teetering on the edge. If they lost her maybe Xander would follow suit, fall into an inescapable pit of despair.  
  
"It doesn't look good does it?"  
  
Angel turned to Giles, surprised that the Englishman would speak to him. Since they'd helped Xander recover from Buffy's assault atmosphere between them had warmed from freezing to merely cold. They communicated occasionally but always at his behest. It was the first time he could remember the Watcher actually starting a conversation between them. "No it doesn't," he admitted. Suddenly a terrible thought hit him. After a moment's hesitation he decided to share his misgivings with the middle-aged Englishman. "Giles, what if this is the First's plan? If when we enter the cavern, they kill Faith," Angel felt his stomach hollow at the thought. "In the hopes of provoking Xander into doing something reckless. Or even perhaps turning him evil."  
  
"Oh good lord," Giles looked stricken. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"Yes," Angel nodded. "Yes we will."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander heard the muttered conversation behind him but paid them no attention, he was too focused on what he was about to do. If Faith couldn't be saved, then at the very least Caleb wouldn't live a moment longer.  
  
Sensing a presence in the in the corridor's shadows, he pivoted to his right and, after a quick glance confirming it was a hostile, thrust his blade at the shape. His sword hit soft flesh tearing through his victim's body. Hearing a footfall behind him he released his grip on his sword and spun around, blocking a knife thrust with his left arm while pounding his opponent's face to a bloody ruin with a series of bone-shattering rights.  
  
The bringer stumbled away, desperate to escape Xander's attack, but he was relentless. Surging forward, he grabbed the demon worshipper's wrist and twisted. The bone snapped and the minion's knife fell, allowing Xander to snatch up the plummeting blade and thrust it deep in his rival's throat.  
  
As soon as the Bringer had crashed to the floor he turned back to his first assailant and retrieved his sword. After wiping his blade clean on the priest's robes, he turned to the others. "Come on." He didn't care about their shock and disgust, all he was concerned about was Faith.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're almost here."  
  
Caleb nodded at the First's announcement. It was a shame, he'd enjoyed his time with the bitch, breaking her down, showing the error of her ways and the true meaning of power. "Pity." He picked up a cattle prod and sent a jolt of electricity through the whore's groin. The slut spasmed but to his disappointment didn't scream or even whimper, she was probably too far gone to feel anything. Ah well, they'd had fun together.  
  
Suddenly the basement door crashed open and a stormy-faced Harris charged in, followed by his cohorts. "Paige!" he bellowed.  
  
Instantly the Slayer was consumed in a glowing white light and transported into the arms of a handsome young man. Caleb's heart pounded with excitement when he saw the Project Leader's look of horror at the harlot's brutalised condition and when he realised the man who cradled his victim wasn't a man at all but a White Rider. "Perfect, just perfect," he taunted. "Your little angel can heal her up. And then," he smiled at his fellow Fallen members. "We can take her apart again. And this time she'll know exactly what we're going to do and we can really take our time with her. Days even."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander fought back the bile rising in his throat, threatening to choke him, at the sight of his destroyed friend. What had they done to her? His gaze moved from the brunette to the preacher, his pain turning to blistering rage. "That. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen," he grated. Without moving his eyes from the smirking holy man, he began giving orders. "Blade, Eric, Lance, you deal with the holy trinity," he nodded towards Caleb's three accomplices. Given the choice, he'd rather deal with them all himself, one after another, but he hadn't the time. "The rest of you get out." He heard the sound of Leo teleporting out, the angel carrying Faith's limp body in his arms.  
  
"Xander."  
  
He shook his head at Angel's gently protesting voice. "Faith needs you more than I do. When she comes round tell her," Xander paused. He nearly said tell her I loved her but that would only heap more pain on her. "Tell her I'm sorry I didn't realise what an amazing person she is."  
  
"Xander," Angel tried again.  
  
"Go Angel, me and Caleb," Xander cracked his neck, "are going to have a little talk about the proper respect for women."  
  
Hearing the sound of the door leading out of the cavern closing he moved towards Caleb. The reverend's beaming smile widened when he dropped his sword. "You think you can stand against me?" the holy man taunted.  
  
Xander smiled coldly. He was going to enjoy this. "I've picked up a few tricks along the way."  
  
* * * Caleb's eyes narrowed as his rival began to chant in an arcane tongue. The youth wasn't supposed to know magic, and powerful magic at that. Suddenly the boy burst forward, his speed supposedly unattainable by a human. At the last second the youth moved to one side, dodged under his right cross, grabbed hold of his out-stretched arm at the wrist and elbow, and flung him into the far wall. Shaking off the shock, he turned to face his adversary.  
  
* * *  
  
A vision of a beautiful woman, her full lips parted in a crooked grin and her luminous eyes filled with sparkling invitation filled his mind. Then he saw a picture of the same female hideously wrecked, her face misshapen and her body bent and twisted. "Hurt mate," Beast-Xander growled as he charged the evil man. "Never hurt mate again!" He slammed a torrent of blows into the preacher's face, repeatedly snapping his head back. The reverend responded by grabbing him around the throat and hurtling into the table laden with torture instruments, sending him and the table crashing to the ground.  
  
Beast-Xander howled, infuriated by the pain thundering through his body. "Kill man!" Leaping to his feet, he met the on-rushing priest with a leg sweep but Caleb leapt over his attack and retaliated with a crescent kick to the face that sent flying him into the wall behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Caleb's eyes widened as the boy, or whatever he was, bounded instantly to his feet. That attack should have knocked the youth out at the very least. "What are you?"  
  
The youth's eyes flashed yellow but he didn't reply. Instead the boy raced to meet him only to leapfrog him at the last moment. Before Caleb had chance to turn round, his kidneys exploded in pain as the brat launched a knee into them.  
  
He hit the floor on his hands and knees and screamed in agony as the youth slammed a foot in his ribs. The impact of the blow lifted him off the ground and sent him plummeting into the table's remains. Seeing the young man charge him he grabbed the cattle prod he'd earlier used on the Slayer and sent a charge through the man's left leg. The man howled hoarsely before falling to his knees.  
  
A grin on his face, Caleb rolled to his feet and began kicking at his rival who rapidly covered up, catching most of the blows on his arms. Caleb cursed as his opponent grabbed his left ankle and pulled. Knocked off balance he fell onto his back. Before he had time to recover, the youth had gotten to his feet and was charging him. "Not hurt mate!"  
  
As soon as the young man was in position Caleb brought his foot up into the boy's groin, putting every ounce of power into the kick. He was pleased when the youngster's eyes crossed and he fell to the ground. His body shaking with pain, Caleb struggled to his feet and brought his foot down, intending to stomp Harris' skull in.  
  
He cursed as the young man rolled to his feet, noting with trepidation the ferocious light still burning in his eyes. What did it take to stop him?  
  
Gathering his courage he lunged at the youth but Harris' hands shot out to grab him by his shirtfront. Then his rival dropped backwards, his feet slamming into Caleb's stomach. The blow drove the wind out of his body and sent him flying over his adversary's head.  
  
Shaking away his shock, he rolled to his feet just as the youth shoulder- charged him, the impact knocking him into the wall. Again Harris ran at him but this time Caleb was able to catch his opponent with a thudding right hook that sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
A triumphant grin twisting his face, Caleb straddled his stunned opponent and began pounding his face to a bloody pulp, every punch splintering bone and shredding flesh. He screamed as pain erupted in his stomach. Despite the beating he was enduring the unbeliever had managed to wrap his legs around his waist with agonising force. Teeth grimaced with the effort, Caleb surged upright, pulling himself loose of the hold.  
  
Every breath tortured, he spat blood out of his mouth as he watched in disbelief as the young man clambered to his feet. As soon as the youth moved in range, Caleb shot out a thumb, gouging the boy's eye. Even as the Sunnydale native's hands flew up to his face Caleb leapt forward, grabbing the boy in a bear hug around his waist and began squeezing. Soon the young man's spine would be shattered and -.  
  
"Oow!" Caleb screamed in agony as his adversary clamped his teeth around his throat, tearing flesh, and spewing blood out. Instantly he released his grip and stumbled away from the youth, unable to concentrate on anything but the roaring pain in his neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"Not hurt mate again!" Beast-Xander surged forward, grabbing the preacher around the crotch and jaw before lifting Caleb above his head in a single smooth motion. After unleashing a triumphant roar he brought the helpless holy man down fast, smashing the small of the priest's back into his upcoming knee, jack-knifing his body. Caleb screamed as his back shattered, his spine splintering.  
  
Tossing the crippled man to the ground, Beast-Xander bent over, grabbed hold of his rival's head and ripped it off his shoulders. Trophy in hand he straightened and lifted it above his head, blood dripping to the ground, and howled his victory. His mate was avenged!  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh brother!" Jack muttered, his stomach flip-flopping at what he'd just seen his son do. When Xander had ordered them all to leave he'd ignored the order, well as General Hammond could testify it was hardly the first command he'd disregarded, and stayed, together with the rest of his team.  
  
Jonas had practically wet himself when Xander had begun reciting the unknown language, muttering something about 'pre-dated dialects'. And then his offspring had begun moving with a speed impossible for even Teal'c to match, taking blows that should have killed him without stopping, and ruthlessly taking apart the preacher. Literally.  
  
But now. O'Neill looked across at his team members and then at Blade, Draven, and Amore who'd all won their battles, and were now staring open- mouthed at his snarling and snorting son. Seeing the Crow move warily towards the young man he shook his head and passed his gun over to Teal'c before moving towards his child. "Xander, I know you're in there." Looking into his son's wild eyes he was far from sure but he had to try.  
  
"This is not wise O'Neill," Teal'c cautioned.  
  
"We've been friends for years Teal'c," O'Neill smiled tightly, his gaze fixed on his howling son. "Since when have I done the wise thing?"  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c nodded.  
  
"Sarcastic aliens," he muttered as he started forward. "Don't you just love them?"  
  
* * *  
  
Beast-Xander snarled at the stranger's approach. Nobody was going to steal the glory of his kill, he had to show his trophy to his mate to prove his love. He realised the interloper was talking. "Xander, son listen to me." He growled warningly, the grey-haired man swallowed but then stepped nearer. Beast-Xander stopped snarling, man smelt familiar. "I don't know what you've done to yourself exactly but you have to come back. 'Cause as bad as your conversational skills are they're better than Mr. Grunt." He cocked his head, not understanding what was being said yet strangely soothed by the man's tone. "Look son, I need you back. We need you back," the man paused. "Faith needs you back."  
  
"Faith?" The name struck a chord somewhere deep within him. "Mate," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You've killed Caleb and that's great. But what do you think the guilt will do to her if you can't change back, if you're lost to us. Come back to her."  
  
Xander's body spasmed as the pain from his fight with Caleb thundered through him. "Oh shit!" His head spinning he stared at O'Neill. "Faith." Suddenly he was itching forward, vision blurring as he plunged into darkness. 


	21. 21

The Paladin Project (21/23)  
  
"I think he's coming round. Get Angel and Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Angel's with Faith."  
  
"Oh," the vaguely familiar voice paused. "Just get the Colonel."  
  
Xander bolted upright, his head pounding in protest. "Oh shit," he groaned as he stared at the man until he finally managed to force his name from his memory. "Hi G-Man. What's happening?"  
  
"What's happening?" the middle-aged Watcher shook his head. "That's what I'd like to know you bloody pillock! What were you playing at!"  
  
Xander winced as the Englishman's bellow. "Please G-Man, don't shout, my head's killing me. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"THREE DAYS!" he recoiled as his own shout reverberated through his skull. "Note to self, don't shout," he muttered. Ignoring G-Man's gleeful look he spoke, his voice held low. "Why didn't Leo heal me?"  
  
"He did physically. But your consciousness was buried too deep for him to risk pulling it without damage. Although given your behaviour at times..." The librarian's face took on a look of scholarly interest. "What did you do to yourself?"  
  
Xander grimaced, he somehow suspected his surrogate father wasn't going to like this. "Doctor Strange taught me a trigger for a spell that would unleash the hyena-."  
  
"WHAT!" Xander winced at the Watcher's shout, he wished the Englishman would stop bellowing. "You allowed yourself to be taken over the hyena spirit."  
  
"Actually no." He swallowed. "The spell infused me with the power of the entire pack-."  
  
"XANDER!" Oh yeah, he remembered that bulging eyed look. "How could you be so bloody reckless? Do you realise how dangerous that was?"  
  
Xander nodded. Doctor Strange had told him the risks, that the spell would give him the power of the entire pack but at the same time robbing him of his self-control and independent thought. He'd resolved only to use it when the world was at stake but at the thought of Caleb hurting Faith... His head snapped towards Giles. "Giles, how's Faith?" the former black arts mage's face tightened. "Giles?" his voice trembled.  
  
After a second the middle-aged man began to talk. "Leo healed her physically at least. But," the Watcher's face grew anguished. "She hasn't left her room since she awoke. Only Angel, Leo, and Dawn can go into her room without sending her into hysterics -, Xander where are you going?"  
  
"To see her."  
  
"Xander -."  
  
"Damn it Giles, she's suffered too much. I'm not going to allow her to suffer anymore."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander." The vampire rose at his entry.  
  
"Angel." Xander nodded towards his best friend but didn't move his gaze from the huddled, shaking figure wrapped up in the bed sheets. "Can you leave us alone please?"  
  
"N...no."  
  
Angel looked from the Slayer to him before rising. "Faith," he whispered. "It's Xander he won't hurt you." As the former Scourge of Europe passed by him, he grabbed him by the crook of his arm. "It's good to have you back," suddenly the vampire's eyes flashed yellow. "But harm her and you'll wish Angelus was here instead of me."  
  
"Well that was bracing," Xander muttered as the master vampire eased the door shut behind him. After a moment he sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Sunnydale's always been babe central – Buffy, Cordy, all the cheerleaders. But even amongst them you were different – your spirit, heart. I couldn't help be drawn to you, you know why?" he waited for a second but when the brunette didn't answer continued. "The way no matter what you kept on coming. Your mom told you were worthless, you proved her wrong. Your Watcher was killed, you took out the vamp that did it. You went evil, with Angel's help you came back. You faced Angelus and took him down. That's the spirit I," he licked his lips nervously. "Fell in love with."  
  
The raven-haired beauty's pool-like eyes peeked out from beneath her protective covers. Xander's heart bled at the uncostumary uncertainty he saw there. "Y..you shouldn't say that if you don't mean it."  
  
Xander felt a cold rage overtake him at the nervousness he heard in his friend's voice, if he could resurrect Caleb, he'd kill him a thousand times for the pain he'd caused her. Comforting himself that at least it was a response, he ploughed on. "I do mean it. When you came back to Sunnydale, I got the old feelings back but I tried to push them away, told myself that there was too much history, that being a demon hunter meant it wasn't a good idea to be involved. That was bullshit. Truth was I scared."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Of being hurt. After first Buffy beating me up," he winced at the memory. Deciding not to mention her trying to strangle him, Faith had enough problems, he continued. "And seeing Cordy in a coma, I couldn't face being hurt by you. But I realised even if I wasn't with you I'd still love you. But," he swallowed nervously. "You've got to prove you're still the same Faith."  
  
"W..what do you mean?"  
  
"The Faith I fell for wouldn't let Caleb beat her." Faith flinched at the preacher's name. "She'd be showing the world how she didn't back off from anybody. If you don't get out of this bed, he's still got a hold on you."  
  
"H..he took away my power."  
  
Oh that was it, Xander nodded in understanding. That was what Faith feared above everything else – being powerless again. "And he won't do it again," Xander replied softly before taking the girl's hand in his. "So where's that 'don't take no bullshit' spirit that I fell for?" Suddenly the brunette burst into tears. Instantly he scooped her into his arms and held until her sobbing subsided. "That better?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You've got a ton of people out there who are in your corner, rooting for you. And I'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
He kissed the lithe Slayer on her forehead. "If you want me?"  
  
"Can you give me two minutes to dress?"  
  
Xander beamed. "I'll be outside."  
  
* * *  
  
As he left the room he was met by his smiling father. "Good to see you Xander," the soldier slapped him on the arm.  
  
"You too dad," the word still felt strange coming out of his mouth yet somehow right. "Thanks for your help. If you hadn't..."  
  
The Air Force Colonel's smile widened. "Not a problem. Well," the middle- aged man grinned. "Aside from my massive laundry bill."  
  
Xander grinned. "I'll pay it."  
  
"A son with money to keep me in my dotage, every parent's dream," the grey- haired man chuckled before turning serious. "How's Faith?"  
  
"She's strong," Xander replied, his voice quiet but determined. . "She'll be okay."  
  
"You'll make sure of it uh?" the Colonel nodded. "She seems to have a good heart. You really care about her don't you?" After a second Xander nodded. "Well make sure you look after her. She doesn't have your -." The soldier smiled as the Faith's bedroom door opened. "Faith, it's good to see you up and about."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith smiled as she entered the conference room with Xander and his pop flanking her protectively. On the way to the meeting close to a dozen people had stopped her to ask how she was and seemed real happy to see her too. When she'd first come to Sunnydale she'd been looking for something to end the loneliness that had blighted her life. She'd been snubbed the first time, contributing to her desperate descent into darkness, but maybe, just maybe she had something to belong to.  
  
And even better, she looked adoringly at Xander, she had a chance with him. The door to the front of the room and G walked in, his face splitting into a huge grin when he saw her. "Faith! It's simply wonderful to see you up and about. Things have been much too quiet without you or Xander to liven things up."  
  
She returned the librarian's smile with a smirk. "You leave things to a tea drinker like ya things are bound to get boring."  
  
"Quite," the Englishman chuckled before turning serious. "We've been researching the amulet."  
  
Faith tensed as the former librarian pulled the amulet that the preacher had hung her neck. In an instant she was covered with sweat and shaking. "Giles, put that away for god's sake!"  
  
The Watcher's face fell at Xander's terse order. "Oh, bloody hell." His face chagrined the Englishman shoved the amulet into his tweed jacket's inner pocket. "I'm so sorry Faith." She nodded a trembling acknowledgement. "Wesley and I have been researching the artefact to find its significance. As you are all aware, originally there was a series of active hellmouths," Faith's mouth dropped open. She didn't know that, but then she'd been out of the loop. "Legend has it the Balcoro the Magnificent, a sorcerer of unequalled power then or since, crafted the Medallion of Mercy', and with the willing sacrifice of Naglar the Bloody, a notorious bandit chief, used it to close the hellmouth chain. Unfortunately for the world Naglar expired before the Sunnydale hellmouth could be closed, and without his life-force to power the spell, it was left open." "Wow," Xander looked as wiped out by this news as she felt. "But how does this help us now?"  
  
"There is a myth relating to something called 'The Merciful Medal', which it is logical to assume is in fact the 'Medallion of Mercy', Wesley interrupted. "How it will be worn by a soul battling for redemption to close the Hellmouth from within and defeat the First's hordes. But-."  
  
"Fuck," Faith croaked.  
  
Unmindful of her interruption the younger Englishman continued, his face drawn. "In the process lose their life."  
  
Her world came crashing in. Just as she'd got what she'd always wanted, it was going to be snatched away from her. Before she even had chance to savour it. "How do I do this Wes?" she asked, her face set. She wouldn't cry, she silently promised.  
  
"Not going to happen." Across the room Angel stood and shook his head. "I hate to break it to you Faith, but you're small potatoes next to me."  
  
"N..no," Faith shook her head. She couldn't, wouldn't, let her mentor die for her, she owed him too much.  
  
"I fear you are both incorrect." It was the immortal knight. "While both of you have sinned, neither of you have started a war, brought down the kingdom you had sworn to protect, or the king you had promised to serve."  
  
"Ladies. Gentlemen. We have a winner in the 'Whose The Worst Reformed Bad Guy Competition'," Xander interrupted. Her boyfriend rubbed at his forehead. "Is there anyway we can be sure it's Lance."  
  
"The fables refer to a 'knight once thought lost'," Wes replied.  
  
"Damn," Xander closed his eyes in pain. In that moment Faith realised how difficult Xander found the burden of leadership. After a second she squeezed his shoulder, getting a wan smile in reply. Finally her boyfriend squared his shoulders and turned to the knight. "I'm sorry Lance."  
  
Faith was surprised when the knight smiled. "Do not grieve for me Alexander. For 1,500 years I have been waiting for final judgement. And now I will have it."  
  
"Okay," Xander looked back at the two Watchers. "How does the ritual go?" An hour later Xander and the others ran out of questions for the pair of Watchers. "Any other comments?" Xander looked around the room. When nobody spoke her boyfriend nodded. "Okay. Let's break up."  
  
"Xander," it was Giles. "Could I speak to you in private?"  
  
Xander nodded before turning to her, his concerned expression filling her with a warm glow. "Is that alright with you Faith?"  
  
"We can go spar," Angel offered.  
  
Faith nodded at the vampire and smirked weakly. "Yeah, it's always handy having a vamp near-by to take a girl's frustrations out on."  
  
"Oh goody," Angel looked less than enthusiastic.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles waited until the conference door had closed behind the last of the Project members before speaking. "It's good to see Faith up and about."  
  
His remark was rewarded by Xander's familiar lop-sided grin. "Isn't it," the young man agreed.  
  
"And I assume," Giles paused. Good lord, he hated talking relationships. "From the way she was clinging to your hand that you are together?"  
  
Xander smiled softly. "Yeah," he confirmed.  
  
"You will look after her? You know she's very emotionally fragile and has been hurt in the -."  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about."  
  
"But I do worry Xander," he retorted, a warning note in his voice. "Not only is that girl the Slayer and I the de facto Council Head, I failed to protect her in the past, I won't fail again." His warning delivered he smoothly changed the subject. "This battle is going to be exceptionally difficult," that was a bloody understatement. "I would suggest we need all the help we can get." Encouraged by Xander's nod he continued. "To that end I would recommend tracking down Buffy and Will-."  
  
"Not going to happen," he was interrupted by Xander's firm voice. His protégée sighed. "I know how you feel G-Man but let's get real here. Buffy's not a team player, she never was. If she's not barking orders she's not interested. Do you seriously expect the likes of Blade, O'Neill, Crow, or Bond to listen to her. They're all highly experienced combat veterans, she cops an attitude with them and Slayer or not she'll end up getting the ass kicking to end all ass kickings. And that's without considering her past history with me, you, Faith, and Angel. As for Willow," Xander's face tightened. "She's proven how unstable she is, she can't be trusted with the sort of power we need. It'll have to be up to the Charmed Ones." "And if they don't have enough power?" Giles countered.  
  
"Yeah, thought about that." Xander grinned. "I figured Justice's mystical energy could be used to energise the spell."  
  
"A fair strategy," Giles nodded. "But we will be heavily out-numbered. We need more help."  
  
Xander pulled a mobile out of his pocket. "The wonders of new technology. A few calls and help will be on its way."  
  
"Really who?" Giles was intrigued.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Giles shook his head. "You really are an infuriating fellow."  
  
Xander grinned. "I know, it's part of my charm." 


	22. 22

The Paladin Project (22/23)  
  
"Hello, Tony Stark speaking."  
  
"Hi boss."  
  
"Oh wonderful, the bane of my existence. And how can I help you?"  
  
"We've got a situation, I was wondering if you could send the mobile team to help us?"  
  
"They'll be there in two days."  
  
* * *  
  
"Det. Pezzini."  
  
"Hi Sara."  
  
"Xander!" the woman's voice went from professional to warm in an instant. "How are you?"  
  
"Things have been interesting," he replied dryly. "I was wondering how soon you could get to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Why Xander," the woman's voice grew husky. "I'd fly to the other side of the world for you." The cop laughed then turned serious. "Big trouble?"  
  
"The biggest."  
  
"I'll be there by nightfall tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, I'll have someone meet you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello Xander. This Faith seems to be a fine young woman."  
  
Xander winced. It was creepy when the professor did that. The psychic on the other end chuckled, sensing his discomfort. "Can you send any of your family?"  
  
"We're stretched a little," the learned man apologised. "I can only spare Logan and Piotr."  
  
"Good enough. Thanks Prof."  
  
* * * "Bonjour, Boudreaux Investigations."  
  
Xander smiled at the heavily accented voice. "Hi Chance, it's Xander. How's things in Cajun country?"  
  
"Oh hello Xander, things are hectic. And I somehow think they're going to get worse."  
  
"You could be right." Xander smiled, remembering the time he'd met Chance Boudreaux. It had been two years ago, the Cajun had been hunting a child kidnapper who also happened to be the voodoo high priest that he was tracking. After dealing with the black arts sorcerer Xander, impressed by the Louisianan's martial arts skills and cool, had offered Chance the job of running a Project unit in the Cajun state. "If I send a jet for you and your team-."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
"Six-Killer Enterprises."  
  
"Hi Bobby, it's Xander."  
  
"Hi kid," the bounty hunter sounded delighted and then worried. "Trouble?"  
  
"Of the worst sort," Xander replied grimly. "How's things in Texas?"  
  
"Something's got the creatures of the night real heated."  
  
"Yeah and I'm at the centre of why. If I send a jet for you, Reno, and the others?"  
  
"We'll be on it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Gecko Security Agency."  
  
"Seth, what's happening?"  
  
"That you kid?" Seth Gecko, former bank robber and now the leader of the Project's Arizona's branch asked.  
  
"It is, I need help. If I send a plane-."  
  
"Tell me when and where."  
* * *  
  
Faith's brow furrowed as she watched the fifteen men in black cat-suits march out of the jet, the warrior within her noting their cool professionalism. "Who are they Xman?"  
  
"You heard of STARS?"  
  
"Yeah they're some sort of private disease control aren't they? They dealt with that plague outbreak in where was it? Beaver City?"  
  
She smirked at Xander's long-suffering sigh. "Racoon not Beaver City," her boyfriend corrected. "You know you can get treatment for that obsession of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, but then what would we do?" Faith teased before turning serious. "What help will a disease control team be?"  
  
"Because what happened in Racoon," her boyfriend emphasised the word, "City wasn't a plague outbreak. It was an experiment that went wrong, creating a town of zombies." Faith's eyes widened, holy shit. "STARS were sent in by the company bosses to deal with it. They did and soon after Tony took over the company. He put their best scientists to work on legit medical research and the STARS team to work dealing with overseas demon outbreaks. In the past twenty months they've dealt with problems in Paris, Melbourne, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Toronto, Mexico City, and Rio."  
  
Faith's eyes widened as Xander hurried to greet the team's leader. She knew how big the Project was in the US. from what Xander had said but she didn't realise it was international. "Hey," a smile played on her full lips. "I'm boning the head of a multi-national. You go girl!"  
  
* * *  
  
Faith stood on the mansion's back porch grateful for the peace. The day had been wicked busy, what with all the new arrivals. Their effect on the wannabes had turned the adolescent girls into something close to a bunch of toddlers on a sugar-high.  
  
Faith chuckled between puffs of her Lucy Strike. Truth be told she secretly enjoyed her time with the potentials, playing big sis, it gave her a sense of importance that was a hell of a buzz. But today...  
  
"Can I bum a cig?"  
  
She started at the deep voice behind her before calming herself, Caleb was dead, Xman had seen to him. Turning she saw the blue-eyed guy that led the Project's Arizona team. He was in his late-thirties, about the same age as Wes and Wood, and like Wes, but unlike the former principal, he seemed to be the real deal, a legit bad-ass. The Arizona team leader was tall, with a muscular build, and tanned, rugged features. "Sure," she passed over a cigarette and lit it for him. "How you know the Xman?"  
  
"Xander?" Seth Gecko cocked his head and smiled, damn she just bet he had the girls just crawling over broken glass to get to those pearly whites. "Growing up, I had this brother, Richard." The man's smile disappeared. "Richie was a real piece of shit but he was blood you know?" Faith nodded, yeah with her mon she knew. "Anyway I broke out of prison-."  
  
Faith laughed. Her companion looked at her quizzically. "Kind of a trend," she explained. "Done the same myself."  
  
"We headed for Mexico, we were both wanted for a ton of shit. We were meant to meet up with this guy in a bar 'The Titty Twister'." Faith hid a grimace. It sounded a lot like the places her boyfriends had 'encouraged' her to work back in the day. "Only when we got there it turned out to be a vampire den and the humans were dinner. I got out but," the man swallowed, his tanned skin suddenly grey. "I had to stake my brother."  
  
Shit. "You mean like -," her voice trailed off.  
  
"Like Xander?" Seth nodded. "Yeah. Something changed for me that night. I don't know if it was finding out about vampires or killing Richie. Whatever it was I knew I had to get my shit together, not just live for myself." Gecko took a long drag before continuing. "So I set myself up in a small town just south of the border and started hunting vamps, no more than a couple at a time."  
  
The Arizona team leader dropped his cigarette and stamped it out. Faith passed her companion another lit cig. "Thanks. Then sixteen months ago Xander turned up at my hacienda, told me about killing his friend, gave me a pardon, and asked if I wanted to make a difference." The man shrugged. "And now I'm here."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi babe."  
  
"Faith." Xander felt his breath shorten as his girlfriend began to undress. His attention focussed on the shapely form before him he failed to see the gaping pit created by the Slayer's next words.  
  
"That NY cop, Pizza or whatever the fuck her name is, seems like a real babe. You ever do her?"  
  
"A couple of -," he winced at the fear that flickered across the brunette's face. "It didn't mean anything," he hastened to reassure her.  
  
The sultry Bostonian nodded uncertainly. "But we do right?" "We do." Xander promised, his sincere expression masking the fury inside him. If he ever got his hands on the bastards who'd used Faith, made her so frightened yet so desperate to be loved.  
  
"Five by five," Faith slid beneath the bed covers, the sheets rustling at her entry, and rested her head on his chest, her liquid-brown eyes up at him. "How ya meet her?"  
  
Relieved to be on safer ground he began to talk. "Three years ago there were rumours of some crazy Brit in NY with an ancient weapon. I went after him, turned out to the weapon belonged to Sara and is called the Witchblade- ."  
  
"The Witchblade?"  
  
"An ancient gauntlet that chooses a female wielder every three decades to use it to fight for good. Boudicca, Joan of Arc, and Cleopatra have all carried it."  
  
"Wow. What about the muties?"  
  
"Faith," he reprimanded with a groan.  
  
"Sorry lover, not PC. What about the mutants?"  
  
"Just over a year ago I heard the rumour of a demon in Nashville. Turned out it wasn't a demon but a mutant with a sort of sonic scream. I rescued the mutant from a bunch of anti-mutant hillbillies and took him to this mutant academy Stark told me about. That's where I met Professor X and his crew."  
  
Faith nodded. "And we're still five by five?"  
  
Xander kissed his girlfriend on the temple. "We're still five by five."  
  
* * *  
  
Quelling his nervously quelling stomach, O'Neill knocked on the room door. "Hello?" came the cultured British voice from inside.  
  
"It's Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Come in Colonel."  
  
At the Englishman's invitation he entered. "It's quite a selection of warriors that Xander has gathered together," he commented carefully.  
  
"It is rather," the Watcher agreed.  
  
O'Neill nodded. "Xander's a remarkable young man. And from my conversations with him it would appear you have a great deal to do with that."  
  
The librarian smiled proudly before shaking his head. "Xander deserves rather more of the credit," the Englishman retorted before staring him in the eye. "Do you plan to play an active role in his life?"  
  
"I intend to," he confirmed.  
  
"Then perhaps you should bear in mind that being a sperm donor doesn't automatically make you a parent-."  
  
"Now hold on!" O'Neill felt his ire rise.  
  
"No, you bloody hold on," Jack felt his rage dissipate at the Watcher's cold gaze. "You hurt that young man, and the military, the U.S. government itself won't stop me from ripping your guts out." Jack swallowed, he'd been threatened by aliens masquerading as gods but somehow none of them had carried anything like the menace of the bespectacled Englishman.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, this is what we're going to do." Xander took a breath, he hated being the one with the plan. Thinking was definitely not his strong point. "The spell has to be done at night, so we're going in tonight," he nodded to Faith who after fumbling with the remote control managed to turn the projector on, illuminating the wall behind him with a blueprint of the school. What sort of idiot built over the hellmouth anyway? After smiling his thanks he looked through his notes. "Staying outside the school will be STARS, Dawn, the potentials, Leo, Fred, Andrew, and Marshall. Your job will include preventing any Bringers getting in to aid the Ubers-."  
  
"Xander-."  
  
He shook his head at the Potential leader's protest. "No Kennedy," he replied, his tone firm. "All of you have done well with your training over the past few weeks but none of you have the experience or ability to face an uber." The beautiful lesbian opened her mouth but he shook his head. "Final."  
  
Turning back to the others he continued. "The Charmed Ones will be in this classroom directly above the hellmouth," he pointed on the blueprint. "Wes and Giles will assist them in the spell casting and SG-1 will run guard duty." He glanced at the plans. "There's three exits from the basement. Each will be booby-trapped with Claymores and further covered by a team to prevent them from getting out. Exit A will be covered by Bond, Crow, Reno, and his boys. Exit B's guarded by Croft, Ryback, Gecko, and his team. Exit C will be dealt with by Castle, Bristow, Gunn, Boudreaux, and his gang. Everyone else will be in the hellmouth waiting for Lance's amulet to do its mojo. All of us will be equipped with Kevlar vests and shotguns, and those inside the hellmouth will be equipped with four M79s to use when the ubers are at a distance. Any questions?"  
  
* * *  
  
Xander sighed wearily as he dropped onto his bed. He was alone in his room, Faith having gone to train with Blade and Angel, his girl needed a release valve to let out the pain she'd suffered at the hands of Caleb and the demon hunters had been volunteered.  
  
Which unfortunately gave him time to think. About all the people who might die in a few days, about if he failed.... "You're going to lose you know."  
  
He sat bolt-upright when Caleb appeared in his room only to relax when he realised it was the First. "First the mad rev," he replied evenly, surprised he could hear his voice over the thundering of his heart. "Now it's your turn."  
  
The First chuckled. "I'm ageless, I've been around since the dawn of time. And you think a pup like you can defeat me." Caleb's smile widened. "I did enjoy watching my minions work with the Slayer. After I've killed you, I think I'll give your girl to my army of ubers. A fitting end for the Slayer line." Suddenly the First disappeared.  
  
Xander's eyes flickered dangerously. "You've just lost." No way was he going to allow the First to hurt his Faith again. 


	23. 23

A/N: This part comes with a barf bag warning.  
  
The Paladin Project (23/23) – Final Battle  
  
"X..Xander," Faith's voice shook as she stared at the door to the basement where she'd been tortured. She closed her eyes but that didn't help; her ears roared with Caleb's hoarse laughter, and her tortured gasps and sobbing pleadings. "I...I can't."  
  
Xander looked around. "Angel, can you take the others into the basement for me? I'll join you in a minute."  
  
Once the door had closed behind the others, Faith spoke. "I...I'm sorry." She refused to look up from the floor, unwilling to meet Xander's commendatory gaze, she was such a fuck-up.  
  
"It's okay." She looked up, surprised. Xander smiled sympathetically. "I'm proud of you. For the way you've changed. For the way you've fought back against Caleb. For having the good taste to want me." Faith giggled tremulously. "If you're not ready for this," Xander produced a knife and a plastic bottle. "Fill this bottle with some blood. I'll do the spell, you go up and help G-Man with the Charmed Ones."  
  
Faith looked from her boyfriend and then towards the exit. If she left she wouldn't have to face that room but if she went and Xander or Angel died because she wasn't there... "Kiss me," she whispered. "Just kiss me."  
  
"As you wish mi' lady." Faith shivered with delight as Xander wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him as he lowered his head to her upturned face. Her boyfriend eased the tip of his tongue down her nose, the sensation causing her to moan deep in her throat. Next he turned his attention to her mouth, first running his tongue across her top and then bottom lip, even as his right hand glided up the curve of her back to tousle her hair. Finally Xander crushed his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her eagerly waiting mouth, her own tongue springing up to meet his, wrapping itself around his. Eventually Xander pulled away, an affectionate smile in place. "See you later."  
  
"No," she shook her head and took his hand, squeezing slightly. "I'm coming with you. By your side right?"  
  
Xander's smile widened. "Right," he confirmed.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith swallowed as she entered the basement, her legs trembling. "You okay Faith?" Xander asked. Faith gulped before nodding and walking towards the seal. She smiled up at Angel's comforting squeeze on her shoulder, drew her knife, and sliced her palm open – apparently less blood was needed from her if it was given willingly. Wincing at the pain she turned her hand over and allowed the blood to splatter down on the glowing seal – the seal she'd been hung over. Forcing away the terrible memories she quickly intoned the short spell Giles had taught. For a second she thought she'd got it wrong but then the seal slid soundlessly open. Her stomach flip- flopping she started towards the opening. "You sure about this Faith?" Xander muttered.  
  
Faith looked around, saw all the fellow Project members, some she'd fought beside for weeks, others who'd once been her enemies, and others who were new to her. But all who were now her allies. She'd spent too much of her life running away from things, and she couldn't let them down, they'd taken a chance to trust her on Angel's say-so. She couldn't let them or her mentor down. "No," she admitted in a whisper. "But I'm going in anyhow."  
  
* * *  
  
"Proud of you," Xander muttered before hurrying down the rock-carved steps. His heart stopped as he reached the cave's floor. "Oh boy," he muttered. The place looked like any cavern but Xander's ears could pick up the screaming of tortured souls and the stench of evil hung heavy in the air, pressing down on his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. "Oh yeah I'm definitely going to be a good boy from now on. No way I'm ending up here." Seeing Faith flinch at his muttered comment, he took her hand and squeezed. "Hey, neither are you," he hastened to reassure her.  
  
The Bostonian smiled weakly. "Thanks lover, but that wasn't what I was worried about," the smoky-eyed brunette pointed. "Look."  
  
"Oh shit," Xander's heart dropped as he peered over the chasm's rim and into the gaping pit beneath them. It was filled with a seemingly infinite numbers of snarling ubers. He swallowed, mustn't panic. "Maybe they don't won't notice us until the Charmed Ones have done -."  
  
"Oh I don't think so." Xander grimaced as The First appeared in the guise of Jesse, stood in the centre of the horde of ubers. "Boys, get them!" Instantly the ubers began to surge forward.  
  
"Fuck Xand," Faith muttered. "You just had to flap your gums and jinx us."  
  
Xander ignored the east coast native's comment, choosing instead to flip open his jacket and pull out the first of his M79s. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his companions do the same. "On my mark." He waited until the rampaging ubers were 500 yards away. Judging that they'd be in the range by the time the WPs exploded he let out a hoarse bellow. "FIRE!"  
  
The incendiary grenades flew through the air to explode into the front rank of the howling demons, tearing and ripping dozens of them apart, reducing them to ash. Xander nodded in satisfaction, if they were going down, they were taking plenty of the bastards with them. He pulled out his second grenade launcher and fired, further decimating the howling, snorting beasts below but still they continued to surge ever closer. "This is going to be a bitch."  
  
* * *  
  
The Bringers crept up to the oblivious soldiers watching the front of the school, using the army trucks behind the troops as cover. Suddenly the covers on the back of the trucks flew open and the sound of machine gun fire filled the air. The rounds tore into the unprepared Bringers, ripping them apart, sending them crashing soundlessly to the ground.  
  
Dawn fought back the bile rising in her throat. Her plan to hide herself and the potentials in the back of the tracks to catch any possible attackers unawares had worked. Too well, Dawn swallowed as she looked at the hundred or so bodies on the floor, the stench of cordite clogging up her lungs. "Us or them," she muttered. They'd done the right thing, she had to believe that.  
  
* * *  
  
Throwing aside his last M79 Xander drew his Mossberg-590 and began blowing the heads off the nearest ubers. Finally he ran out of ammo. Not having the time to re-load, he flung aside his shotgun and unsheathed his sword. Hand to hand with an army of freaking super-vamps. "You couldn't just be the Zeppo could you?" he muttered before grunting as a vampire raked its claws across his chest, his Kevlar vest protecting from serious damage. He wondered how his vest would last. "Oh no, you had to get ambitious. Idiot."  
  
* * *  
  
Even as he decapitated his third vampire, Angel took a second to admire the skill of the 1,500 year old swordsman beside him. He'd fought alongside and against humans, Slayers, Immortals, and demons but none of them came close to the legendary knight thrusting, slicing, and ripping demons apart beside him. And yet he was 100% human. "Amazing."  
  
* * *  
  
Logan growled his delight as the demons charged him. This was what he lived for, no complications, no worrying about right or wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Colossus grab a pair of demons by their necks, hold them at arm's length and squeeze. After a half-second the demons' head exploded off their shoulders.  
  
An uber slammed into Logan's thickly built body knocking him back a half step. Chuckling slightly at what he guessed was surprise on the uber's face he shoved his claws through the beast's bull-like throat, ripping its head off. Another vampire collided with his shoulder but he shrugged his attack off before spinning round and slamming a trio of left jabs into the beast's face, smashing it to a gory ruin, before slicing its head off with a right-handed claw through its neck.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit!" Faith screamed in half-terror, half-rage as she was hit by a trio of ubers diving at her from differing directions. The force of the first, hitting her on the left side knocked her off-balance, the second took her legs from under her at the knees, and the third caught her across the throat, hastening her descent.  
  
She hit the ground with bone-jarring impact, the force of the blow driving the air from her lungs and her head slamming into the concrete, stars exploding in her vision. Immediately she attempted to rise but was restrained by the three demons on top of her, ripping, and tearing at her, slashing her vest to shreds. Panic rose in her throat, making it difficult to breath, as she struggled in vain. She was so fucked. She should have known, she gets just a little bit of happiness and this happens. Fucking typical.  
  
And then the demons were torn from her and Xander was easing her to feet, a terrified look in his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
In truth she felt like shit, bleeding from several wounds, and bruised all over but she forced a smile. "Five by five Xand," she drawled. "Thanks for the save."  
  
"Xander!" she heard her boyfriend's earpiece crackle into life. "They've broken through."  
  
Xander and her exchanged a worried glance. "Not good," he commented.  
  
* * *  
  
Gecko lifted his shotgun at the sound of the claymore booby-trap at the far end of the corridor exploding. "They're coming," he drawled, his casualness masking the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "Get ready."  
  
He heard the upper-class British archaeologist behind him mutter a curse. "Oh bugger, I rather think I'll need a manicure after this."  
  
Seth raised an eyebrow and snorted. Oh to have such distractions. All he could think of was reminding himself to wring Xander's neck when he saw him next. Seth's eyes widened as the first of the ubers came into view. "Oh shit," he muttered. If, god willing, they both lived.  
  
* * *  
  
As the vampires swarmed around him Draven shifted into his Crow persona and leapt to meet them, his hands and feet flicking left and right as he shattered bones, tore limbs from bodies and heads from shoulders. An uber bit down on his left forearm, tearing a chunk out, lumps of his flesh and blood splattering onto the ground even as the wound began to heal. Twisting round, he shoved his left fist through the monster's chest, splintering ribs, before grabbing its unbeating heart and tearing it out of its cavity. Instantly his assailant exploded into dust.  
  
This was the fight of his unexistence; Draven mused as he slid beneath a claw attempting to rip his face off, grabbed hold of his rival's out- stretched arm at the wrist and elbow, and snapped it back, dislocating the shoulder and shattering the wrist and elbow. He cut short the monster's scream by tearing its head off. Even as the vampire exploded into dust, another took its place, barrelling into him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Oh yes, this was the fight to end all fights.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith pressed her back to Xander's. At least when they died they'd, Faith took a shrieking uber's leg off at the knee with a downwards slash before driving the pommel of her blade into the next vamp's face, die together. Damn it, she risked a glance at Amore, when was the Frenchie's amulet gonna do its shit?  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no," Jack felt his limbs grow shaky as he slumped against the classroom wall, inside of which the Charmed Ones were magicing up a storm.  
  
Just a second ago, a huge dog, the size of a pony, with blood-red fur and midnight black eyes had appeared out of nowhere, the drool dropping from its gaping maws sizzling where it hit the floor. But as bad the monster was it wasn't that that turned his limbs to jelly. It was the image of his long-dead son stood beside the demon, a most uncharlie like smile on his face. "Kill."  
  
With an ear-slitting roar, the monster bounded forward. After a half- second O'Neill shook off his shock to join his teammates in firing round after round into the beast. Their hot lead tore into the beast's flanks but the bullets bounced off its body and it continued eating up the distance between them at a frightening rate. Teal'c let out a shout. "Cease fire!"  
  
O'Neill's mouth dropped open as his friend charged forward, drawing his K- Bar and dropping on his ass to slide the last few yards separating him from the beast. As Teal'c skidded to a halt underneath the monster he thrust his dagger hilt-deep into the creature's throat. Yellow viscera spewed out of the wound, scalding the man underneath. The creature's mouth snapped open as it let out a keening screech. Ignoring his own discomfort, Teal'c's hands snapped up to grab hold of the creature's jaws and hold them open. Blood running down his hands from the ravages of the monster's teeth, Teal'c looked back at him, his face strained with pain. "O'Neill, grenade!" Jack's eyes widened in realisation even as he pulled a frag grenade of his belt, primed, and flung it into the beast's gaping mouth. Immediately Teal'c rolled away from the creature, but not fast enough to get out of the blast zone as the demon exploded, some of the grenade's red-hot fragments peppering his friend's body. Jack yelled into his earpiece as he hurried towards his convulsing friend. "Leo, get here now!"  
  
* * *  
  
Faith side-kicked an uber in the gut, even as it began to double up her sword flashed up, slicing its head from its thick shoulders with a single practiced swipe. She took a second to take a rattling, weary breath before quickly wiping the sweat from her soaked forehead, uncomfortably conscious of the combination of sweat and blood, staining her clothes, causing them to stick to her body like a second skin. "We're so fucked." She was aching all over, more weary than she'd ever been and every single one of her comrades were injured in some way. It wouldn't be long now. "Unless" Faith smirked as she realised that a light had started to flash out of Lance's medallion. "Xand!" she head butted a snarling uber while kneeing it in the groin. "It's started!"  
  
* * *  
  
Xander's eyes widened at Faith's scream. He glanced over his shoulder and grinned when he realised she was right. "Faith, get out of here!"  
  
"No way I'm leaving without you."  
  
"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Without waiting to see if his order was obeyed he rushed over to the French knight, dropkicking an uber out of the way. "Lance, what's happening?"  
  
"Alexander'" as the knight spoke through gritted teeth he exploded into a pillar of fire that danced around him while engulfing near-by ubers. "This is my salvation. Leave!"  
  
A tear in his eye he turned to see a pale-faced Faith awaiting him. "I thought I told you to leave with the others," he growled, his voice hoarse.  
  
"If ya expect me to obey ya this relationship's gonna be real rocky." The Slayer's dirt and dust covered features softened. "Come on Xman, leave him to -, shit!" Suddenly the entire cavern began shaking, flames bursting out everywhere, obliterating the already retreating ubers. "Run!"  
  
* * *  
  
No matter how many times Faith saw it she couldn't believe a crater enveloping a whole town. Shit, when she was bad she was dangerous, but when she was good she was fucking lethal. "What's gonna happen next?" she asked casually but her heart was thumping. She knew it was selfish, plenty of people had died for Christ's sake, but Xander had promised her so much, a home, a life, a purpose – all of it lying in Sunnydale's ruins. "Guess the Project's over uh?"  
  
Her companion shook his head. "No, we'll set up again." Faith grinned at Xander's reply. "But it'll take a few weeks to get the money and resources together. So we're taking a month's vacation."  
  
"A vacation?" Faith's eyes widened. She'd never been on a holiday before. "Somewhere foreign? Europe maybe? Hell, I wouldn't mind a few days in London city."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
Faith smirked. "We sure whupped evil's ass uh?"  
  
She was shocked when Xander shook his head. "Only temporarily. Evil exists in every angry thought, every evil word, and every jealous action. Only one thing can beat it."  
  
"Yeah," Faith felt her stomach hollow at Xander's grim words. "What's that?"  
  
Xander grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, his one word answer floating down to her just seconds before he pressed his lips to hers. "Love."  
  
The End. 


End file.
